Månens Slavar
by Telis81
Summary: Lily Evans och Alison Haworth är bästa vänner och ska börja sitt femte år på Hogwarts. Där bildar de ett märkligt nära band till Marodörerna som de tidigare ansåg som barnsliga och jobbiga. Ett år av kärlek, intriger, hemligheter och vänskap väntar de sex vännerna. Än har allt bara börjat.
1. Tillbaka på Hogwarts

Det här är min första fanfiction. Alison Haworth ägs av mig. Alla karaktärer som nämnts i någon av böcker ägs såklart av J.K Rowling. Hoppas ni gillar den! Tar gärna emot både bra och dålig kritik. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

"Det känns så skönt att vara tillbaka." sa jag till Lily Evans när vi var på väg till vår första lektion i trolldryckskonst. "Sedan förra året har mina gamla vänner träffat andra människor och det var förfärligt pinsamt att gå förbi dem på gatan hela sommaren." Lily fnissade.

"Jag förstår det."

"Hur har du haft det då?"

"Bra, men vet du! Jag åkte ut till en liten stuga i Skottland under tre veckor och gissa vem jag träffade där!" hon blinkade med de gröna ögonen.

"Inte vet jag." svarade jag i en lätt ton.

"Black! Sirius Black"

"Vad har han i Skottland att göra?" frågade jag och rynkade ögonbrynen.

"Ingen aning. Jag frågade inte."

"Synd. Kom nu vi kommer försent."

Vi rusade in på Snigelhorns lektion i sista sekunden. Alla bänkar var upptagna utom två. Det enda problemet med de här två bänkarna var att vid bänkarna bredvid satt Marodörerna. Vi kallade gänget vid det här namnet på grund av deras ovanliga talang att hamna i trubbel. Marodörerna bestod av James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin och Peter Pettigrew. Fyra gryffindorare i vår årskurs. Jag och Lily har medvetet undvikit dem men vi kunde inte låta bli att märka hur Potter ofta hade svårt att ta ögonen från Lily. Hon fnös ofta åt det men jag trodde att hon egentligen var lite smickrad. Det var bara för att Potter brukade reta Severus som hon låtsades hata honom. Severus Snape, en utstött från Slytherin som var förtjust i Lily. Hon brukade umgås med honom ibland.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Jag såg hur de båda tjejerna suckade åt de enda lediga bänkarna i klassrummet. Själv log jag lite. Vi hade medvetet fått just de här två bänkarna lediga. Alison Haworth drog ner sin väninna Lily Evans på stolarna. Alison hade blont axellångt hår och mörkt blå ögon. Hon var smal men stark och hade en självsäker gång. Lily Evans däremot var nästan raka motsatsen. Hon hade eldrött hår och gröna ögon. Hon var kort och tunn med en graciös gångstil. Jag visste att James fann henne attraktiv.

"Välkomna tillbaka femteårselever till ett nytt år av trolldrycker." sa professor Snigelhorn som precis klivit in i rummet. Han slog ihop händerna i en belåten gest och betraktade oss alla. Blicken stannade på hans favoritelev Evans.

"Vi kommer att lära oss så mycket i år. Det är så mycket vi ska göra så jag tycker att vi börjar." Han lyfte upp en flaska med en blå och klar vätska i.

"Kan någon säga vad detta är?" Evans hand flög upp och man kunde se professorns belåtenhet med henne.

"Ja miss Evans."

"Det är stormhattsdryck. Ett motgift till varulvar mot att transformeras." Jag såg hur både Remus, James och Peter skärptes. Vi lyssnade uppmärksamt på Snigelhorn genom hela lektionen om hur man bäst tillredde elixiret. När han sedan började prata om våra O.L.W:s lämnade min uppmärksamhet professorn och riktades till Remus.

"Vi måste göra elixiret." mimade jag till honom. Remus såg uppspelt ut och var rosig om kinderna.

"Vi pratar om det sen." mimade han tillbaka. Ända sedan vi blivit animagusar för att kunna hjälpa Remus när han förvandlades hade vi försökt hitta sätt att göra det lättare. Det var svårt att hålla honom när han förvandlades. Vi hade också kommit på smeknamn för det djuret vi förvandlades till. Måntand för Remus som blev varulv, Tagghorn för James som blev en hjort, Slingersvans för Peter som blev en råtta och Tramptass för mig som blev en hund.

"Tramptass." viskade James och avbröt mina funderingar. "Har inte Haworth blivit otroligt söt det här året." Han petade mig i sidan. Ibland ångrade jag att jag hade berättat för honom att jag gillade henne. Fast jag kunde alltid använda Evans emot honom. Jag funderade på det han sa och såg på henne. Han hade rätt. Hon var riktigt söt.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Jag vaknade upp ur mina dagdrömmar av att någon kastade något på mig. När jag tittade ner i mitt knä såg jag att det var ett papper. Irriterat stirrade jag upp och vred huvudet åt det håll som det kommit. Marodörernas bord såklart. Sirius Black tittade på mig och flinade.

"Vad?" mimade jag. Han pekade på lappen och tittade på Potter som flinade och nickade uppmuntrande mot mig. Eftersom jag inte hade något bättre för mig öppnade jag lappen.

 _Du, jag ensamma i uppehållsrummet på fredag._

Jag brast i skratt och fick snabbt kväva det när jag drog till mig Snigelhorns blick.

"Ursäkta, sir." sa jag, "Jag hostade."

"Ingen fara." svarade professorn och log. Jag visste att Lily skulle bli irriterad av att bli störd på lektionen så jag tänkte att jag skulle vänta med att berätta till efter lektionen. Jag klottrade ner ett _nej_ på lappen och petade med trollstaven på pergamentet. Det vek ihop sig till en fågel och jag skickade iväg den som landade i Blacks utsträckta hand. Sedan vek jag bort blicken och gav min uppmärksamhet till Snigelhorns föreläsning om hur man bäst tillreder en stormhattsdryck.

När lektionen äntligen ringde ut grep jag tag om Lily och drog ut henne ur klassen innan hon hamnade i klorna på Snigelhorn. Han hade en vana att låta sina favoritelever stanna efter lektionerna. Ofta innebar det att jag fick gå till uppehållsrummet själv.

"Hallå!" sa Lily, "Han kanske ville säga något!"

"Kanske det men det jag har att säga är mycket mer intressant." sa jag ivrigt och återberättade den bisarra händelsen i klassrummet.

"Jaså! Var det det du skrattade åt? Jag tror nämligen att jag känner igen ett Ali-skratt när jag hör det." log hon. "Vad svarade du?"

"Nej såklart." sa jag stört.

"Jaha? När en sådan heting som Black bjuder ut dig?" hon flinade.

"För du är ju så öppen mot Potter!" fnös jag. Hon boxade till min arm och skrattade.

"Miss Evans!" McGonagall kom skyndande genom korridoren.

"Hej professorn." sa jag och McGonagall svarade med ett glatt leende.

"Går det bra om jag lånar Lily ett ögonblick bara?"

"Självklart. Vi ses Lily." sa jag och tog emot hennes böcker som hon räckte till mig. Sekunden Lily försvann bort med McGonagall gled Black upp bredvid mig.

"Låt mig följa dig dit du ska." sa han och flinade.

"Tack det behövs inte." fnös jag och tog några snabbare steg. Sirius hann ikapp mig.

"Kom igen. Jag tror inte din kompis bryr sig om du skulle sagt ja på min lilla inbjudan." sa han självsäkert. Ordet inbjudan betonade han retligt.

"Låtsas inte som att du inte ens vet hennes namn. Tror du att det undgått våra ögon hur Potter stirrar på henne?" fräste jag. Han såg lite osäker ut för ett ögonblick men log sedan sitt charmiga leende igen.

"Du kan ju lägga in ett gott ord för honom?" föreslog han, "Eller så kan vi fokusera på oss." Jag som började bli seriöst trött på honom stannade till.

"Du och jag kommer aldrig bli _oss._ "

Med de orden lämnade jag honom.


	2. Sirius Ego

Andra kapitlet av min fanfiction. Ni får ursäkta kapitelnamnen doe haha.

 **James Potter**

När Sirius kom in i uppehållsrummet såg han ut som om han precis fått en sko slagen genom hans ego. En intressant syn. Hans självförtroende var nämligen ganska intakt. Jag såg hur Haworths blick följde honom och hur han noga undvek att se på henne. Jag behövde inte ens fråga vad som var felet när han satte sig bredvid mig.

"Vad sa hon?" frågade jag istället.

"Inget speciellt." sa Sirius och spelade oberörd.

"Nej tydligen inte. Hon bara sparkade sönder ditt ego. Inget speciellt." sa Remus och ryckte på axlarna.

"Hon var lite otrevlig bara. Det är allt." Sirius ton sa att han inte ville prata mer om henne så jag släppte ämnet för att börja diskutera något annat. Men innan vi hann komma något djupare i ämnet reste sig Sirius upp.

"Jag har ont i huvudet så jag går och lägger mig." sa han. Vi andra log lite grand och följde honom med blicken när han gick upp. Någon annan följde honom också med blicken och en sekund senare ställde sig denna personen upp för att följa efter honom.

 **Lily Evans**

"Han är för arrogant!" utbrast Ali när hon och jag på kvällen satt i uppehållsrummet och precis blivit färdiga med nästan alla läxor.

"Jag vet." suckade jag, "Det var lätt att ignorera dem förut men det blir ju lite svårt när han flåsar dig i nacken."

"Ja herregud."

"Hade du någon aning om att han var intresserad av dig?"

"Som du precis påpekade så har vi varit ganska bra på att ignorera dem."

"Du har rätt." sa jag och doppade min fjäderpenna i mitt bläck. "Jag är inte färdig med uppsatsen till McGonagall än. Hjälper du mig?" Precis som jag var utomordentlig på trolldryck och Ali helt hopplös var hon rätt bra på förvandlingskonst och jag hade lite problem.

"Självklart." log hon och böjde sig över min axel. Vi hörde prat och en sekund senare klev Black in genom porträttet för att sätta sig med sina kompisar. Han undvek att se på Ali märkte jag. Kanske hade hon varit lite för hård mot honom. Med blicken på honom svarade Ali frånvarande på mina frågor.

Efter några minuter såg Black hennes stirrande men istället för att flina tillbaka som han normalt gjorde till de andra tjejerna slog han undan blicken. Han sa något till resten av killarna som nickade och gav honom en blick av medlidande. Sedan lämnade han rummet och gick upp till pojkarnas sovsal.

"Vänta Lily, jag kommer strax."

 **Alison Haworth**

"Okej." svarade hon djupt försjunken i sin uppsats. Marodörerna tittade upp när jag gick förbi dem. Potter hade en oroande fientlig blick. Jag fortsatte fram till trappan. Tjusningen med att vara tjej på Hogwarts var att killarna inte kunde gå in i vår sovsal men vi kunde utan problem gå in i deras. Försökte någon kille gå in dit försvann trappan under deras fötter och de skulle skickas ut igen. Dörren till sovsalen var stängd och jag knackade försiktigt. Inget hände. En till knack. Fortfarande inget svar. Jag tog ett andetag och öppnade dörren långsamt. Rummet var tomt sånär på Black som låg på sin säng och läste en bok. Det var en intressant syn. Black var inte någon man såg ensam ofta.

"Vad läser du?" frågade jag. Han ryckte nästan omärkligt till och tittade upp.

"Bara något skräp." svarade han med spelad nonchalans i rösten. Jag öppnade munnen för att säga något men stängde den när jag såg hans blick. Hela han utstrålade en hård fasad men en sårad insida. Jag tog mod till mig.

"Hur är det?" frågade jag och tvingade mig att hålla kvar blicken vid hans ögon.

"Bra tack." sa han och himlade med ögonen. Jag tittade ner och pillade på kanten av min skjorta. Inte kunde jag gissat att ett enda ord skulle vara så svårt att säga. "Förlåt." sa jag tillslut och såg upp. Han såg oförstående på mig.

"För vad då?"

"Det jag sa förut. Jag var verkligen otrevlig och det var inte okej." Han granskade mig en stund. Sedan skrattade han lågt.

"Du tror att jag är alldeles ledsen och nedslagen på grund av att du var lite otrevlig?"

"Jag vet inte...men jag kände mig lite skyldig." En osäkerhet som jag aldrig tidigare känt slukade mig och fick svetten att tränga fram i mina handflator.

"Du behöver inte känna dig skyldig, Blondie. Jag skulle aldrig gråta för dig. Hur patetisk tror du att jag är?" Han skrattade och satte sig upp på kanten av sängen.

"Nähä?" var allt jag kunde förmå mig att säga. Orden var som en örfil.

"Jag kan få vilken tjej som helst på den här skolan. Tro inte att jag är helt förkrossad för att du tackade nej till en timme ensam tid. Du borde vara den som gråter" fortsatte han. Jag suckade frustrerat.

"Kan du aldrig någonsin prata med mig som någon annan än en uppblåst idiot?" Sedan lämnade jag rummet och smällde igen dörren.

När jag kom ner igen satt Lily och diskuterade någonting med Lupin medan Potter pillade med sin trollstav.

"Ali!" utbrast hon när jag kom ner, "Var har du varit?"

"Ingenstans." muttrade jag irriterat.

"Men…"

"Senare." sa jag menande till henne. "Vad pratar ni om?

"Lupin tror att han är bättre på fladdermustricket än du. Jag höll kvar vid att du utan tvekan kunde slå honom."

"Jaså?" sa jag misstänksamt. Det var ovanligt att Lily engagerade sig i en konversation med en av _Marodörerna._ Sedan tänkte jag efter och insåg att jag precis gick upp för att be om _ursäkt_ till Sirius Black. Världen var inte sig lik längre.

"Visa honom!" utbrast Lily när jag inte sa något mer. Jag vände blicken mot Lupin.

"Om mitt är bättre, får jag fråga dig en sak i enrum som du _måste_ vara ärlig på. Om jag förlorar får du fråga mig."

"Visst." sa han och ryckte på axlarna. "Lamt vad men visst."

Efter att opartiska domare korat mig till vinnare drog jag ut honom ur uppehållsrummet till en tom korridor.

 **Remus Lupin**

"Ta det lugnt." sa jag och slätade till min klädnad. Haworth hade varit hårdhänt. Hon fnös irriterat. Hennes ögon glittrade när hon gjorde så.

"Black."

"Vad?" frågade jag och flinade trots att jag egentligen ville springa därifrån. Jag ville inte ge henne några kärlekstips

"Lägg ner." fräste hon, "Varför är han upprörd och ligger på sin säng."

"Fråga honom."

"Jag försökte." utbrast hon frustrerat, "Han betedde sig som en total idiot."

"Därför är han upprörd." sa jag och himlade med ögonen. Hur kommer det sig att tjejer alltid tror de är de enda med känslor?

"Killar har också känslor vet du." fortsatte jag.

"Jag vet, men uppenbarligen ljuger ni ju bara om dem."

"Sirius är lite intresserad av dig." sa istället och ryckte på axlarna som att jag inte brydd mig. "Inget stort."

"Inget stort? Han lämnade hans gäng för att ligga och läsa!" högg hon irriterat av.

"Låt det vara, Alison. Han kommer till dig om det är så som du säger."

"Jag tvivlar på det." muttrade Alison hest och gick in igen. Jag följde efter henne in. Hon stoppades av Sirius som stoppade hennes väg. Han tänkte säkert be om ursäkt till henne. En eld flammade upp inom mig och jag bet mig i tungan tills jag kände blodsmak.

"Alison…" började han men Alison avbröt.

"Flytta på dig." fräste hon.

"Nej." sa han bestämt men allvarligt. Alldeles förstenad av svartsjuka såg jag på när hon kvickt drog fram sin stav och flyttade honom ur vägen med en inte så harmlös overbal trollformel. Sedan sprang hon ner för trappan och lämnade Tramptass med en blå sprucken läpp på kanten av trappan. Han såg ut att smärta men jag misstänkte att det var mer psykiskt än fysiskt. Ändå ville jag hjälpa honom.


	3. En sprucken läpp

**Sirius Black**

Jag hade betett mig illa. Sen hade jag blivit avvisad. Nu satt jag här tillsammans med min vän och tänkte igenom vad som fått henne att hata mig. Samtidigt var det här något jag inte vågade prata med någon om. Sirius Black sårad?! Aldrig i livet! Det var vad alla andra här såg mig som. En populär kille med ett gigantiskt ego som saknade förmågan att bli sårad. Det hade aldrig stört mig förut men nu önskade jag nästan att jag var som den där Snape. Liten och utstött så att inte personer som Alison såg på mig på det här sättet. Fan, tänkte jag. Jag skulle inte sagt så till henne. Men jag fick panik när hon bad om ursäkt. Nu fick jag sitta här och sota mitt straff.

"Får jag se din läpp?" sa en röst. För en sekund hade jag glömt att Remus satt bredvid mig så jag hoppade förskräckt till.

"Det är ingen fara." svarade jag. Hon hade träffat mig på läppen i sitt ilskna försök att få mig ur vägen. Den dunkade svagt och det gjorde ont att röra den. Även min rygg värkte svagt efter att jag överraskats slagit i trappan.

"Låt mig se bara." suckade Remus. Vi brukade ofta tjata om att vi skulle låta oss bli omplåstrade av varandra. Jag såg upp och han drog fram sin trollstav.

"Episkey." mumlade han och jag kände hur min läpp läktes ihop. Jag tackade och reste mig upp. Innan jag hann tänka mig för la jag handen på min värkande rygg och såklart upptäckte Remus det direkt. Utan att fråga lyfte han upp min t-shirt.

"Inget farligt tror jag men det lär bli ett blåmärke." sa han mer till sig själv än mig. Han sa petade med sin trollstav på stället och jag blev genast fri från smärtan.

"Tack Månis." sa jag och log. "Godnatt.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Nästa morgon när jag vaknade låg Lily fortfarande och sov. Jag kände ingen lust att tala med någon och bestämde mig därför för att inte väcka henne. Istället skrev jag en kort lapp där jag förklarade att jag redan gått till frukosten och la den där jag visste att hon skulle se den. Därefter tassade jag ut ur sovsalen. Uppehållsrummet var inte tomt till min stora förvirring. Klockan kan inte varit mycket eftersom himlen fortfarande var mörkt orange men några sjundeårselever var redan uppe och satt och skrev febrilt medan de viskade till varandra. I fåtöljerna vid brasan sov Lupin och Potter djupt. De måste ha somnat innan de tagit sig upp. Jag rusade ut och skyndade mot matsalen. Om Marodörerna fortfarande sov kunde jag äta frukost ifred en stund utan dem. Stora Salen var nästan helt tom. Den enda där var rektorn Albus Dumbledore som satt på sin plats ensam vid lärarbordet. Han nynnade glatt medan han bredde marmelad på ett rostat bröd. Alla andra borden var avdukade och ingen själ syntes. Jag satte mig försiktigt vid mitt bord och hoppades att mat skulle dyka upp. En liten hostning från min sida fick Dumbledore att titta upp och le.

"Kom och sätt er här, kära." sa han och vinkade. Förvirrat tittade jag upp.

"Med er, sir? Vid lärarbordet?" frågade jag förvånat. Det var inte ofta elever blev bjudna att sitta med honom och aldrig någonsin vid lärarbordet.

"Ja." log han. "Det är bara vi här och jag kommer inte skvallra. Han mimade att han låste sin mun och kastade bort nyckeln. Jag klev försiktigt upp från bordet och närmade mig. Han pekade på en stol längre bort som förflyttade sig till mitt emot honom och visade med handen att stolen var menad för mig. När jag satte mig dök ännu mer mat upp och Dumbledore log glatt.

"Hur kommer det sig att ni är uppe så fasansfullt tidigt?" frågade han och tog en klunk te.

"Jag gick och la mig tidigt igår." svarade jag och slevade långsamt upp gröt i min tallrik för att se om han skulle säga ifrån. Han log uppmuntrande mot mig.

"Ni då?"

"Åh, det är lustigt." sa han och skrattade. "Du förstår jag drömde om en mycket underlig sak. Alla väggarna på slottet hade mystiskt färgats rosa och golven likaså. Så tillslut gick jag upp för att se efter och mycket riktigt var allting rosa. "

"Jaså? Ja, verkligen underligt." svarade jag när jag hade tuggat ur och försökte att inte låta misstänksam. "Hur åtgärdade ni problemet, sir?"

"Det var inte svårt alls. En enkel besvärjelse och sedan var allt som vanligt igen." han tog en tugga av sitt bröd.

"Vad hände sedan?"

"Sedan vaknade jag." log Dumbledore och skrockade muntert för sig själv. "Så blev jag så väldigt sugen på marmelad att jag gick till frukosten."

Vi åt och småpratade lite innan Dumbledore ursäktade sig och lämnade bordet. Så där satt jag ensam vid lärarbordet och åt snabbt upp min frukost. När jag satt där funderade jag alldeles för mycket på vad det Black sagt till mig föregående kväll hade betytt. Det kanske inte betydde någonting, men det kanske betydde allting.

Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt där men när jag gick var salen fortfarande tom. Tur det, annars hade jag möjligen fått straffkommendering för att jag satt där jag satt.

* * *

 **James Potter**

Lily Evans kom ner tillsammans med Amy Benson. En annan gryffindorare i vår årskurs. Haworth var inte med.

"Jag antar att du såg vad som hände med Tramptass igår." frågade Remus mig som precis vaknat och hade följt min blick. Nog hade jag sett vad som hände och jag var mer än rasande. Hon behandlade honom så respektlöst.

"Hon är hemsk." sa jag.

"Visst." svarade Remus ointresserat. Jag var så arg att jag inte ens märkte att han inte verkade hålla med. Ändå fortsatte jag att prata om henne. Tillslut avbröt Remus mig.

"Jag tror inte att du vet hela historien." Han lät uttråkad. Min vrede fick ett nytt mål och jag började ilsket diskutera med honom istället men avbröt mig när hon klev in.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Nu var det betydligt mer folk i uppehållsrummet än det varit när jag gått. Nu hade Potter och Lupin vaknat och diskuterade viskande med varandra. När jag klev in tystnade de och tittade upp. Jag mötte inte deras blick utan gick bara rakt fram till Lily som satt i hörnet i en fåtölj och pratade med Benson.

"Där är du! Det tog väldigt lång tid." sa hon och flyttade på sig så att jag skulle få plats bredvid henne.

"Ja. Varför kom du inte och åt med mig?" frågade jag och hälsade halvhjärtat på Amy.

"Inte hungrig." sa Lily och klappade sig på magen. Jag log och började berätta om händelsen med Dumbledore och lärarbordet. När jag var klar såg både Amy och Lily väldigt förvånade ut.

"Intressant." sa Amy.

"Ja, verkligen. Rektorn har minsann aldrig bett mig att hålla honom sällskap vid lärarbordet." fnissade Lily.

"Nu ska jag berätta vad som hände med Black…" Jag hann inte komma längre innan Black kom in i rummet. Han såg på mig och jag förstod att han hade hört. Med kinder blossande av både ilska och förlägenhet vände jag mig om och bytte samtalsämne. Lily och Amy såg förvånat på mig. Jag nickade omärkligt bakom mig i riktning mot Black. Lily förstod och började ivrigt prata om trolldryckskonst och Snigelhorn. Jag låtsades vara intresserad och nickade eller hummande. När Black slutat stirra på mig och gått och satt sig med sitt gäng ursäktade jag mig och lämnade salen. Varför det gjorde så ont att vara i närheten av honom var ett mysterium jag inte kunde lösa än. Jag kunde inte svara på om det gjorde lika ont för honom eller om han hade varit sanningsenlig gällande att han egentligen inte brydde sig om mig. Tanken gjorde ont. Jag hade aldrig känt såhär förut. Kan man verkligen hata någon så mycket att det gör ont?

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

När resten av dagen passerat och Ali trött sjönk ner på sin säng kan jag inte säga att hon såg varken alert eller glad ut. Jag slog mig ned bredvid henne.

"Vill du berätta vad som hänt?" frågade jag och tog hennes hand.

"Vad menar du?" frågade hon.

"Tror du inte att jag märkt hur nere du varit. Ända sen Black och uppehållsrummet."

Hon verkade tveka. Det gjorde ont att se henne kämpa med någonting på egen hand. Men det som var värst var att hon funderade på att inte berätta för mig. Sedan tog hon ett skälvande andetag och log.

"Det är egentligen inte så stort och jag borde inte vara nere över huvud taget för jag bryr mig ju inte om honom. Eller hur?" Jag sa ingenting utan väntade bara på att hon skulle fortsätta.

"Jag fick skuldkänslor för att jag var rätt så otrevlig mot honom och han verkade så nere. Så jag tänkte att jag bara skulle prata med honom och se om det var jag som var problemet. Sedan så sa han något i stil med att han aldrig skulle gråta över mig och att jag inte skulle ta hans inbjudan som att han var intresserad av mig."

"Vad sa han mer?" frågade jag och tog hennes andra hand. Hon verkade plågad.

"Att jag var den som borde gråta och att han kunde få vilken annan tjej som helst på hela skolan om han ville."

"Har vi inte alltid sagt att de är riktiga idioter?" sa jag och kramade henne. "Ta aldrig åt dig. Lovar du mig det?" Hon nickade och log.


	4. Uttagningen

**Alison Haworth**

"Alison!"

"Va?" mumlade jag och gnuggade mig sömndrucket i ögonen nästa dag.

"Uttagningen! Den är idag!" nästan skrek Lily utan att sluta skaka min arm. Jag satte mig spikrakt upp i sängen.

"Tusan! Det hade jag helt glömt!"

Efter allting med Black och Marodörerna hade jag helt glömt bort att vi fått en ny lagkapten och att alla måste omprövas för att få stanna i laget. Förutom Potter då, den fantastiska jagaren. Jag himlade lite med ögonen, men visste samtidigt varför han inte behövde omprövas. Han var den duktigaste sökaren i Gryffindor och det visste alla redan.

Den nya lagkaptenen, Alexander Aggins, en sjätteårselev, hade varit vänlig mot mig och förklarat att jag nog skulle komma med i år igen. Men det betydde inte att ingen bättre skulle försöka provspela. Jag var tvungen att vara på topp om jag ville ha kvar min position som jagare. Vilket jag utan tvekan ville. Trots allt hade jag förra året gjort Gryffindor till segrare i Hogwarts quidditch-turneringen. Det lustiga med det hela var att min mamma hade varit urusel på quidditch och aldrig förstått sporten. När jag började på Hogwarts trodde jag att det skulle vara samma sak för mig men den sekund jag flög första gången var jag helt fast. Så fort jag fick chansen sökte jag till laget och kom med.

Jag klädde på mig min mörkröda quidditchutrustning och sprang ner till stora salen med Lily i hälarna. I salen var mer än hälften av alla gryffindorare klädda i röda kläder och utrustade med någon av skolans gamla kvastar. Jag såg stolt på min Silver Pil 200 som var den bästa kvasten som släppts hittills. En present från min syster i somras.

"Ah! Alison! Jag som började tro att du inte tänkte dyka upp!" sa Alexander andfått när han trängde sig fram mot mig.

"Det är klart jag ska vara med. Försov mig nästan bara." skrattade jag och stoppade en bit rostat bröd i munnen.

"Jag blir galen. Folk försöker muta mig till att komma med!" flåsade han.

Jag skrattade. "Säg till dem på skarpen."

Han log och gick för att prata med några andra gryffindorare som skrek förtvivlat efter honom. Jag gned nervöst mina händer. Ju fler som sökte desto större risk var det att jag inte skulle komma med. Lily såg rörelsen och grep tag om mig.

"Du kommer komma med. Du är den bästa jagaren på hela skolan!"

Jag log tacksamt mot henne. Tillsammans gick vi bort mot planen.

"Önska mig lycka till." sa jag när vi skiljdes åt. Hon vinkade när hon gick upp på läktaren och jag klev ut på planen.

* * *

 **Peter Pettigrew**

Jag hade tagit på mig att kolla på uttagningarna. De andra satt just nu i något låst klassrum och försökte tillverka stormhattselixiret. Trots att det var mycket som hände just nu med Remus och allting hade ingen av oss slutat bry oss om vårt elevhem. Vi ville alla veta vilket lag som skulle representera oss i quidditch i år. Jag som var nog sämst av marodörerna i trolldryckskonst hade åkt på uppgiften att ta reda på det. När jag satt på bänkarna fick jag känslan att jag hemskt gärna velat vara på plan istället. Quidditch var nog det enda jag förstod på den här skolan. Tyvärr var jag inte speciellt duktig på att spela det själv vilket var anledningen till att jag inte sökte. Dessutom även om de hade antagit mig mot all förmodan kunde jag inte vara med till 100 procent. Remus behövde mig ibland och det var viktigare än quidditchen någonsin kunde bli.

När uttagningen var över sprang jag det fortaste jag kunde till det låsta klassrummet på andra våningen som de andra satt i. Jag knackade den speciella knackningen vi hade bestämt oss för. Vi hade sagt att om jag kom utan att knacka den skulle de inte öppna. Vi kunde inte riskera att bli upptäckta. Inte ens Dumbledore som planterat Det Piskande Pilträdet för vår skull fick veta. Inte än i alla fall. Jag hörde låset öppnas och backade för att inte stå i vägen för den svängande dörren. James vinkade in mig och han såg inte glad ut.

"Går det inte bra?" frågade jag. James skakade besviket på huvudet. Där inne satt Sirius lutad över en kittel som det kom grön stinkande rök ur och Remus satt på en stol med huvudet i händerna. Jag gick fram till honom och drog ut en stol som jag satte mig på bredvid.

"Vi har ett riktigt bra lag i år." sa jag i hopp om att pigga upp dem lite.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

"Okej! Vi ska börja med att flyga några varv runt planen på kvastarna!" skrek Aggins. Vi gjorde som han sa och satt iväg på kvastarna. Vi var ungefär 40 stycken och bara av att flyga runt planen ramlade minst 10 elever av kvastarna. De flesta var yngre flickor och pojkar.

Efter ytterligare två test var det bara jag och 11 andra kvar.

"Grattis till att komma vidare." sa Aggins "Eftersom att jag är jagare behöver vi två jagare, en vaktare, två slagmän och en sökare. "Var snälla och dela upp er för den position ni skulle vilja spela."

Jag stod tillsammans med två tredjeårselever och May Binnet i sjätte årskursen som var jagare tillsammans med mig förra året. Hon var mycket duktig. Det såg inte så bra ut för de två tredjeårseleverna

"Vi börjar med jagarna och vaktarna." skrek Aggins och skickade upp oss i luften. Testet var simpelt. Alla jagare skulle kasta klonken och försöka göra mål på alla vaktare. Allt lagkaptenen skulle göra var att välja de bästa. Jag gjorde mål på två av de tre vaktarna. Den sista vaktaren tog mitt skott. Det var en smal kille med blont hår. Jag tror att han gick fjärde året och av ropen från åskådarna att säga hette han Tim Browell. Samma kille hade tagit alla andra jagares skott också. Det såg ljust ut för honom. De två andra hade släppt in hälften av våra skott.

"Okej! Jag har bestämt mig!" sa Aggins när alla testen var avklarade. "Vi välkommnar tillbaka Alison Haworth och May Binnet som jagare. Tim Browell som vaktare och Cymbelina Barker och Angelus Chaddesley som slagmän."

Jubel steg från läktarna och överröstade muttret från de som inte kom med. Jag kramade May och gratulerade henne. Resten hälsade jag artigt på och skakade hand med. Det verkade som ett bra lag och jag kände mig självsäker på att vi skulle lyckas. Jag hade sett Slytherins lag träna och deras lag hade blivit sämre sedan de förlorat många elever som antingen gått ut skolan eller blivit relegerade. Ett leende smög sig på mina läppar när jag fantiserade oss vinna över Slytherin. En vacker dröm.


	5. Konspirationsteorier

Förlåt att jag inte har lagt ut något nytt kapitel på jättelänge! Var väldigt upptagen med skolan och vi hade snöstorm här ett tag vilket orsakade att jag kom hem sent. Inga bussar gick så fick ingen tid till att skriva. Men nu hoppas jag komma igång lite mer igen och lägga ut ett kapitel varannan dag ungefär.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Lektionerna gled snabbt förbi utan att vi utväxlade ett ord med varken Lily eller Alison. Blickar som brände i nacken var allt jag kände när de satt bakom mig. Vi försökte medvetet att aldrig vistas i sällskapsrummet samtidigt. Det blev tröttsamt fort. Jag ville ju lära känna Alison och vara med henne men var alldeles för rädd för att bli avvisad. Trots allt visste jag ju vad hon tänkte om mig. Varje gång jag och hon mötte varandra i korridorerna växte ett hopp upp i mitt bröst. Det krossades innan det hann växa när hon varje gång utan att ge mig en blick skyndade förbi. Det var utanför min kunskap hur jag skulle få någon så komplicerad som Alison att märka mig. Men jag tänkte inte sluta försöka. Inte riktigt än.

Min väldigt deppiga tillvaro blev inte bättre av att vi inte klarade av att göra elixiret. Vi försökte minst 100 gånger och misslyckades lika stort varje gång. Remus var mer avståndstagande och upprörd än jag någonsin sett honom. Inget vi sa eller gjorde fick honom att känna sig glad. Det var smärtande att se min vän lida så dant. Jag ville hjälpa honom.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Efter flera månader av denna olidliga tystnad hade allt Black sagt till mig var att jag stod i vägen en gång på mugglarstudierna. Jag kom inte ihåg när jag slutade avsky Marodörerna men jag visste att detta tigande var klart mycket värre än deras höga röster. Den enda som inte verkade hata mig var Pettigrew. Han försökte upprepade gånger öppna dörrar för mig och plocka upp saker som jag tappat. Dessutom hälsade han lika hjärtligt på mig varje gång vi träffades. Jag hade en gnagande känsla av att han var spionen som skulle hålla ett öga på mig. En inte speciellt betryggande känsla.

När jag kom ner i uppehållsrummet en lördag morgon satt Pettigrew oväntat ensam.

"Hej Alison!" sa han och vinkade entusiastiskt.

"Pettigrew." svarade jag kort.

"Lycka till idag! Om ni vinner idag…"

"Ja tack, jag vet." avbröt jag hastigt. Den första matchen på säsongen var den här eftermiddagen. Turligt nog var den mot Hufflepuff som hade haft lite problem med träningarna. Enligt vad jag hörde från en hufflepuff flicka hade de haft många bråk på planen vilket lett till både skador och dåligt gruppspel. Om det var så illa som jag hört skulle Hufflepuff aldrig klara sig i en match mot oss.

"Förresten…" började jag.

"Vi kommer inte att komma." sa Pettigrew hastigt.

"Vilka då?" frågade jag och spelade dum.

"Jag, Sirius, James och Remus." sa han, "Jag antar att det var det du tänkte fråga." Jag suckade tyst. Ibland blev jag förvånad över hur jag aldrig slutade hoppas. Min syster hade ofta sagt att om man fick ett nej tillräckligt många gånger slutade man fråga. Tydligen gällde inte det mig.

"Remus har sin jobbiga vecka. Så resten av gänget kommer att stanna inne med honom." fortsatte Pettigrew.

"Hans jobbiga vecka?" frågade jag förvirrat. Det var tjejerna som hade jobbiga veckor ibland. Något jag hade stor erfarenhet av. Pettigrew rodnade hemskt.

"Oj! Jag menar bara att han är trött...sovit lite för lite...det är inte som med tjejerna...jag kanske inte skulle sagt det…" Jag blev alldeles upprymd. Vad var Lupins stora hemlighet? Jag var tvungen att berätta för Lily. Så fort jag bara kunde

"Jag måste gå." sa jag stelt. Hans ansikte sprack upp i ett stort falskt leende och han nickade ivrigt. Jag log snett tillbaka och lämnade rummet.

"Lily!" nästan skrek jag när jag rusade in till frukosten i Stora Salen. Hon vinkade glatt och makade på sig så att jag fick plats.

"Skrik inte." skrattade hon och stoppade en sked gröt i munnen.

"Jag måste berätta en sak." sa jag ivrigt.

"Vadå? Sel du inte a ja ätel." sa hon lite irriterat med munnen full av mat. Hon kunde väl sniffa sig till försöken att få henne att tro på mig när jag sa att Marodörerna hade något i kikaren.

"Jo men det här är viktigt!" fortsatte jag.

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

Jag ville verkligen inte höra några fler av Alis konspirationsteorier. Hela månaden hade hon torterat mig med att komma på en massa löjliga saker om dem. Mest var om Sirius Black. Det var både skrattretande och jobbigt hur hon inte trodde att jag kunde se hur hon kände för honom. Först tänkte jag avfärda henne men tänkte sedan om. Hade det varit ombytta roller hade Ali lyssnat på mig.

"Okej, jag erkänner att det är lite konstigt men jag tycker att du läser in alldeles för mycket i det." sa jag när Ali var färdig.

"Men tänk efter! Jag hade inte heller tyckt att det var konstigt om han inte blev alldeles uppskakad när han insåg att han precis sagt något han inte borde berättat!"

"Ali, jag tycker att du ska prata med Pettigrew bara. Eller ännu bättre, prata med Black. Jag vet att du väldigt gärna vill göra det. Ta första steget." suckade jag.

"Nej." svarade hon bestämt. "Han har varit väldigt tydlig med att han inte vill ha något med mig att göra." Det smärtade henne att prata om honom. Det såg jag. Men det jag också märkte var att hon hela tiden försökte komma på dåliga saker om honom. Trots att både hon och jag visste att hon åtråde honom. Som om hon försökte hindra sig själv från att bry sig om honom.

"Okej. Men jag tycker ändå att du ska lägga ner det här." sa jag. "Var är dina pergament?"

"I min väska."

"Jag skriver våra uppsatser till professor Binns och du går till planen och släpper det här med Lupin. Lycka till så ses vi sen!" Jag log och gick ut ur salen. Jag undrade ibland om hon slutat lita på mig och att hon därför inte pratade om sina känslor för Sirius med mig. Eller om hon helt enkelt inte ens ville erkänna det för sig själv.

* * *

Det här blev ett lite kortare kapitel men ville få iväg ett så snabbt som möjligt för er att läsa! Jag får kompensera till nästa gång!


	6. Mo(r)d

Än en gång var det alldeles för långt mellan kapiteluppläggen. Jag lovade att jag skulle lägga ut ett varannan dag men det hände ju inte. Mina glasögon gick sönder så jag behövde beställa nya och de tog ett tag att komma. Hade lite svårt att skriva utan mina glasögon. Hoppas ni förlåter mig. Här får ni et extra långt kapitel.

* * *

 **James Potter**

"Jag märker på dig, Månis, att du inte vill gå ut." sa jag till Remus när vi andra började diskutera tanken att äta frukost. Han skruvade på sig och skakade nedslaget på huvudet.

"Vill du att vi tar med något till dig?" frågade Peter. Jag kom på en bättre ide.

"Vet ni vad? Ni stannar här så går jag ner till köket och tar med frukost till oss alla fyra så att vi kan äta tillsammans här uppe.". Alla nickade instämmande.

"Kartan tack, Tramptass." sa jag och räckte fram handen mot Sirius. Han vände sig om för att rota i sin väska och kom tillbaka en sekund senare med ett tomt pergament.

"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg i kikaren." mumlade jag och knackade försiktigt på arket med min trollstav. Bläck började träda fram på pappret. Jag vek upp marodörkartan och sökte med blicken efter Haworths namn.

"Måste vi verkligen fortsätta undvika Alison?" frågade Sirius.

"Det var ju du som ville det från början." sa jag förvirrat. Sirius mumlade något till svar och slog ner blicken på kartan.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Jag åt frukost lite snabbt och sprang sedan tillbaka för att byta om till mina quidditch saker. På vägen mötte jag Potter. Han gick snabbt med huvudet högt. Till en början såg det inte ut som om han såg mig. Det här var min chans att fråga om Lupin.

"Potter!" ropade jag och gick fram mot honom, Han bet sig frustrerat i läppen och vände sig irriterat mot mig.

"Perfekt att jag tar huvudvägen en gång och möter henne." muttrade han så lågt att jag nästan inte kunde höra honom.

"Jag måste fråga dig en sak." sa jag ståndaktigt.

"Sirius vill inte träffa dig. Om jag var du skulle jag komma över honom." sa Potter innan jag hann fortsätta. Jag fick en klump i halsen och tvingade mig själv att fortsätta prata.

"Det har ingenting med honom att göra." svarade jag sårat.

"Självklart inte." Potter himlade med ögonen.

"Det handlar om Lupin."

När jag sa det skärptes Potters blick och han tittade upp på mig på ett annat sätt. Som om han var redo att försvara sig.

"Om varför han inte kommer på matchen." fortsatte jag tveksamt. Potter fnös men såg fortfarande ut att vara på sin vakt.

"Du har inget med det att göra." fräste han.

"Nej, kanske inte…" Jag började tappa mitt självförtroende.

"Exakt. Så lämna oss ifred. Och för guds skull kom över Sirius. Jag vet att han har kommit över dig."

Med ett sugande hål i magen och ord som brände mitt tunga hjärta lämnades jag ensam i korridoren.

Vi vann matchen mot Hufflepuff med 240 - 60. När vi firande tillsammans låg en glad stämning i sällskapsrummet och omgav alla i den. Utom mig. Det sugande hålet i magen hade inte försvunnit. Inte ens dämpats lite. Jag kände mig som instängd i en bubbla. Inte ens Lily kunde bryta sig igenom. Jag hade upptäckt något. Något som jag förmodligen vetat om länge bara att jag hade förnekat det. Jag hatade inte Black. Inte alls. Däremot brydde jag mig om honom. Vad han gjorde och tyckte om mig hade förut inte spelat någon roll. Men nu plötsligt gjorde det det. Det gick emot allt jag stod för. Att vara kär i Black. Jag hade tidigt sagt till mig själv att jag skulle aldrig bli en av de tjejerna som helt förlorade sig i killar. Som släppte allt och uppfyllde deras pojkväns varenda behov. Som skar av sig själva från världen för att sedan få sina hjärtan krossade. Så fruktansvärt sårad att man blev ärrad för livet. Jag var inte en av de tjejerna. Åtminstone ville jag inte vara en av de tjejerna. För nu stod jag där krossad över att han hade gått vidare och hela min kropp värkte. Men jag tänkte inte tråna efter honom. Eller ens försöka få honom. Jag skulle avvisa honom med min fulla kraft. Jag vägrade bli sårad. Jag vägrade låta mitt hjärta att brista.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Det kändes jobbigt att inte vara med på matchen. Att inte komma tog nämligen bort privilegiet att få komma på firandet efteråt. Något att jag hade sett fram emot. Jag hade redan haft en plan utarbetat i huvudet. Jag skulle gratulerat Alison och nämna hur duktig hon varit. Kanske lagt in fler komplimanger och tillslut bett om ursäkt för hur jag tidigare betett mig. Men jag fick aldrig chansen. Remus varulvsskifte föregående natt hade varit extra jobbigt. Han hade tagit livet av ett fyllo som ramlat ut från Svinhuvudet och sedan kommit ihåg händelsen när han vaknade nästa morgon. Stackarn led av sådana ohyggliga skuldkänslor att jag helt enkelt inte kunde lämna honom. Vi hade en gång svurit att aldrig låta en tjej komma i vägen för vår vänskap.

"Ni hade inte behövt stanna hos mig." sa Remus plågat när vi alla tre satt runt hans säng samma kväll.

"Vi ville, kompis." sa jag och klappade honom på axeln.

"Tror du seriöst att vi skulle låta dig ligga här ensam med alla jobbiga känslor du känner just nu." sa James och slog ut med händerna. Remus vek undan blicken.

"Det var inte ditt fel. Du är månens slav på natten. Det finns inget du kunde gjort för att hindra det som hände." sa Peter med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

"Nej det gjorde det inte så sluta tortera dig själv." viskade James. Då hände något som vi inte sett på väldigt länge. En stor tår rullade nerför Remus kind och hans röst bröts kraftigt när han sa:

"Jag förtjänar inte att leva. Jag är ett monster. En mördare! Det här är min natur och en dag kommer ni inte kunna stoppa mig från att göra något ännu värre än det som hände i natt.". James och Peter drog upp Remus från den ihopkrupna positionen han satt i och kramade honom.

"Säg aldrig så igen." sa jag bekymrat. "Vi kommer att göra allt i vår makt för att stoppa dig och vi kommer aldrig lämna din sida." Remus snörvlade till och torkade bort sina tårar.

"Jag tycker att vi ska göra elixiret." yttrade sig James.

"Du vet mycket väl att ingen av oss kan göra den! Och jag har pratat med Snigelhorn men han vill inte tillreda den åt mig om jag inte berättar varför!" utbrast jag frustrerat. Det var inte första gången detta kommit på tal.

"Nej." sa Peter försiktigt. " Men Lily Evans kan."

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Sedan jag hade insett varför Blacks ord hade gjort så ont blev saker lättare, och svårare. Det var lättare att förstå honom och mig själv. Men svårare att hantera mitt brustna hjärta. Det hjälpte inte heller att Black hade slutat ignorera och undvika mig. Han hälsade på mig i korridorerna och på lektionerna. Han tittade upp på mig när jag entrade ett rum och såg mig när jag passerade honom. Det gjorde det svårare att komma över honom. Vid så många tillfällen ville jag ge efter för honom och förklara mina känslor. Vid varje sådant tillfälle kom jag också ihåg hur sårad jag hade blivit av en sådan liten sak som han gjort tidigare. Och hur sårad jag kunde bli om jag gav efter för hans charm.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Jag var så fruktansvärt trött på denna olidliga tystnad mellan oss. Till en början hade det ju varit jag som startade den så jag tänkte att om jag avslutade den skulle saker gå tillbaka till det vanliga. Men jag hade fel. Jag försökte få hennes ögonkontakt i klassrummen och pratade med henne i korridorerna, men ingenting funkade. Hon svarade kort och vägrade att sluta kalla mig Black. Trots att jag hade bett henne att kalla mig Sirius. I klassrummen fick jag inte så mycket som en blick från hennes håll. Dock brukade hennes väninna Lily Evans ge mig både medlidsamma och fientliga blickar. På lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster hörde jag Lily och Alison prata med varandra ganska fientligt. Deras röster lät snabba och upprörda men jag kunde inte höra vad de sa. Vid ett tillfälle nämnde de mitt namn för att sedan kolla upp på mig. Jag vred hastigt huvudet åt James håll och låtsades att jag inte kollade. Därefter var det tyst mellan de båda tjejerna.

I slutet på lektionen hörde jag Lily säga:

"Ali, du kan väl gå i förväg. Jag ska bara växla några ord med professorn."

"Okej." svarade Alison och tog upp sina saker innan hon gick. Det var inte meningen att jag skulle dröja mig kvar men tittade sedan upp och såg att nästan hela salen var tom. Det var då Lily fångade min blick och vinkade åt mig att komma. Jag sa till James att jag bara skulle höra vad Evans ville så han lämnade mig.

"Jag hörde att ni tjafsade." sa jag när jag kom fram till henne.

"Ja. Det kan du också lägga på ditt samvete." sa Lily irriterat.

"Ursäkta?" frågade jag och försökte att inte låta fientlig.

"Förlåt." ursäktade hon sig "Hon bara gör mig så upprörd."

"Får jag fråga vad ni bråkade om och vad du vill mig?"

"Vi bråkade angående dig och det är också det vi ska prata om." sa hon och drog mig i armen ut från klassrummet. Där ställde hon sig och såg sig noga omkring för att se att Alison inte kom tillbaka.

"Varför är hon så fientligt inställd till dig?" frågade Lily. Jag suckade.

"Jag vet inte. Jag sa några otrevliga saker men jag tror inte att det är därför."

"Varför inte?"

"För varje gång jag försöker prata med henne kryper hon ihop som ett skrämt djur. Som att jag skulle skada henne." sa jag och stoppade händerna i byxfickorna.

"Det är för att hon är rädd för att du ska skada henne."

"Va?" utbrast jag förvirrat. "Jag skulle aldrig göra henne illa."

"Inte fysiskt nej, men psykiskt. Hon är rädd för du ska krossa hennes hjärta, tror jag." sa Lily och kliade sig på hakan. "Hon vägrar prata med mig."

"Vad tycker du att jag ska göra då?" frågade jag.

"Jag vet inte, men jag tycker att du ska börja med att be om ursäkt för det du sa."


	7. Ursäkten

**Alison Haworth.**

"Alison." sa Black plötsligt när vi möttes ensamma i korridoren en kväll. Min första instinkt var att springa men jag stod emot den och stannade. Jag hade svårt att se honom i ögonen utan tittade i golvet. Orden han uttalat för länge sedan smärtade mer nu än de hade gjort när jag hörde dem. Det var svårt att erkänna det för mig själv, men jag var rädd för vad han skulle säga. Tänk om han skulle säga något som gjorde att jag inte kunde hålla tillbaka längre. Tänk om han skulle såra mig.

"Jag står inte ut." sa han lågt. Jag svarade inte utan väntade bara. Mitt hjärta slog hårt och jag var rädd att han hörde det. Några pinsamma sekunder av tystnad passerade innan han sa något igen.

"Den här tystnaden. När blev allt så konstigt?"

"Jag vet inte." svarade jag ärligt och mötte hans blick. "Men Sirius…"

"Jag vet." avbröt han. "Jag sa saker." Jag nickade långsamt och tittade ner igen. Han la handen på min axel men ryckte snabbt bort den igen som om han hade bränt sig.

"Förlåt. Jag tar tillbaka det jag sa." sa han. Jag skruvade obekvämt på mig. Det var just något sådant jag var rädd att han skulle säga.

"Det går inte att ta tillbaka sagda ord." svarade jag och bet mig i läppen. Smaken av blod fyllde min mun.

"Jag vet. Men jag är så så så ledsen." Utan att släppa min blick lät han hans hand glida ner längs min arm och fattade min hand. Jag drog inte undan den. Vi stod där en stund. Plötsligt såg jag mig själv i den situationen jag var och ryckte hastigt undan min arm. Sirius såg både förvirrad och generad ut.

"Jag måste gå." fick jag fram och harklade mig. Utan att vänta på ett svar skyndade jag vidare runt ett hörn. Jag hade helt glömt bort vart jag var på väg.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Jag var tvungen att stoppa henne när jag såg henne i korridoren. Jag var trött på att verka så avvisande mot henne. När hon kom hejdade jag henne. Hon gav mig en skrämd blick och kollade hela tiden bortåt korridoren innan hennes blick föll på mig.

"Jag står inte ut." sa jag tvekande. Jag var oroad över hur hon skulle reagera. Hon sa ingenting vilket fick mitt hjärta att bulta hårdare. Jag väntade en stund för att se om hon tänkte säga något men hennes mun förblev hårt stängd och hennes blick stannade i golvet.

"Den här tystnaden." fortsatte jag "När blev allt så konstigt?"

"Jag vet inte." svarade hon och såg mig äntligen i ögonen. "Men Sirius…". Jag avbröt henne innan hon hann fortsätta. Jag ville inte höra vad jag hade gjort för fel tidigare.

"Jag vet. Jag sa saker." Hon nickade och tittade ner i golvet igen. Jag ville inte förlora hennes uppmärksamhet. Det var så nära att hon öppnade sig. En impuls fick mig att lägga handen på hennes axel men när jag såg hennes blick drog jag häftigt bort den igen.

"Förlåt. Jag tar tillbaka det jag sa." sa jag och försökte hålla rösten stadig. Hon såg ut att vilja kräkas, vilket inte gjorde något bra för mitt självförtroende.

"Det går inte att ta tillbaka sagda ord.". _Fan, fan, fan,_ tänkte jag. Nu behövde jag säga någonting bra. Hon höll på att reta sig på mig.

"Jag vet men jag är så så så ledsen." försökte jag. Trots hur mitt tidigare försök att närma mig henne hade gått kunde jag inte låta bli att ta hennes hand. Den var kall. Till en början stod hon kvar. Jag försökte slappna av och skulle precis berätta vad jag kände för henne när hennes ansikte förändrades och hon ryckte åt sig sin arm.

"Jag måste gå." sa hon fientligt. Hon rusade ilsket iväg i korridoren. Jag visste inte vad jag hade gjort för fel. Alla mina försök att komma nära henne hade misslyckats hittills. Ingen tjej hade någonsin betett sig såhär mot mig. Men dock hade jag aldrig betett mig så här mot en tjej förut. Det var oftast inte jag som försökte få kontakt med en tjej utan tvärt om.

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Jag hade smugit till Spökande Stugan på egen hand mitt i natten för att få lite tid att tänka. Mina tankar kunde inte låta bli att komma in på spåret vad som hänt här för knappt två veckor sedan. Vad som skulle kunna hända här om två veckor. Jag var trött på att vara en varulv. Det hade jag varit länge nu. Jag stod fast vid mitt beslut att berätta för James, Sirius och Peter. Det hade gjort min tillvaro lättare att hantera men jag visste att det gjorde mig självisk. Jag utsatte mina bästa vänner för fara varje månad. Nästa gång kunde det lika gärna vara Sirius som faller död ner som den där mannen på puben. Tanken rev upp ett brett sår av skuldkänslor i min hals och jag fick svårt att andas. Jag sjönk ner på sängen och la händerna för ögonen. Jag var ett monster. Sirius hade sagt åt mig att inte tänka så. Det hade gjort mig glad i stunden men nu när jag satt här i mörkret kändes hans värmande ord långt borta. Jag tänkte också på det Peter föreslagit. Att få Evans att göra elixiret. Det verkade som en bra ide först men när jag tänkte vidare visste jag att det aldrig skulle gå. Att få henne att göra det innebar att berätta varför. Vad jag var. Något jag inte var redo för. Lily Evans var en bra person men hon skulle aldrig se på mig på samma sätt som nu. Hon skulle se mig på det sätt jag ser mig själv. Som en mördare. _Peter, James och Sirius hanterade det bra,_ sa en röst i mitt huvud. Det var sant. De hade tagit det bra men det fanns ingen garanti för att någon annan skulle göra det. Samtidigt visste jag inte längre vad jag skulle göra. Jag hade inga föräldrar att komma hem till. Min mamma var död och jag vågade inte riskera min pappas liv genom att besöka honom under fullmånen. Jag var ensam. Mina bästa vänner var allt jag hade. Och jag älskade dem. Mer än de visste om.

Så det lämnade mig med tre alternativ som inte var särskilt frestande något av dem. Få Evans att göra elixiret, Själv övertala Snigelhorn att göra elixiret eller prata med Dumbledore om elixiret. Jag tänkte under en stund att jag faktiskt skulle ta det med Dumbledore men kom sedan på varför jag hade avstått förra gången det kom på tal. Han var rektor på Hogwarts och förmodligen den mäktigaste levande trollkarlen. Han visste att det fanns ett elixir så det måste finnas en anledning till att han aldrig erbjudit mig det. Jag visste bättre än att fråga dessutom för då skulle Dumbledore bli vår barnvakt och se till att vi inte gjorde det på egen hand och ingen av oss ville ha honom i hälarna hela tiden. Så då återstod Evans och Snigelhorn.


	8. En dålig plan

Har precis börjat läsa cursed child och alltså det är riktigt konstigt att läsa om Harry och alla som vuxna. Dessutom händer ingenting på det sätt som jag vill att det ska hända hahaha. I alla fall. Jag lovade er kapitel varje/varannan dag. Enjoy!

* * *

 **James Potter**

Remus kom inspringade med andan i halsen till sovsalen. Solen hade inte gått upp än så det måste fortfarande vara natt. Jag hade vaknat några minuter innan han kommit in av en mardröm. Nu kunde jag inte komma ihåg vad som hänt i drömmen. Jag såg mig omkring och såg Peter sätta sig yrvaket upp i sängen.

"Slingersvans." sa jag med trött röst. "Väck Tramptass." Remus såg så uppspelt ut när han kom in så jag antog att han hade något att berätta för oss. Peter nickade och knuffade på Sirius som låg i sängen bredvid hans. Sirius grymtade och vred sig till sidan men satte sig upp efter ett tiotal knuffar till.

"Jag vet hur vi ska göra!" utbrast Remus när alla lyssnade.

"Måntand? Vad pratar du om?" frågade Sirius mumlande.

"Jag vet hur vi ska få tag i elixiret." svarade han med lugnare röst.

"Hur då?" frågade jag.

"Jo, vi sa ju att Snigelhorn inte skulle köpa vilken historia som helst och vi kan inte berätta för Evans att jag är varulv." började Remus.

"Jo det kan vi." avbröt Sirius.

"Vi kan inte berätta för Evans att jag är en varulv." fortsatte han bestämt. "Men vi kan lura henne till att berätta exakt hur vi ska göra för att få elixiret till det ultimata."

"Varför frågar vi inte bara Snigelhorn då?" sa Peter och kliade sig fundersamt i huvudet.

"Han är oss redan på spåren." sa jag.

"Jag har ju redan frågat en gång." fyllde Sirius i. "Det är misstänksamt om vi ber honom ge oss elixiret för att sedan be honom att berätta hur vi bäst tillreder det."

"Det är sant." sa Remus. "men vi kan få honom att ge oss en läxa angående det."

"Berätta bara och sluta vara så hemlighetsfull." sa Sirius trött.

"Okej. Vi börjar med att få Snigelhorn att ge oss en uppsats i hur man bäst tillreder stormhattselixiret. Det gör vi enkelt genom att bara betala någon som får förklara för honom hur mycket hen är intresserad av elixiret och så gärna skulle vilja läsa mer om det och få en uppsats. När den biten är fixad så frågar vi till en början Evans om hjälp med våra läxor. Lite hjälp på vägen av det. Sedan snor vi bara hennes uppsats innan hon hinner lämna den till Snigelhorn. Hon tror att hon tappat den och skyndar sig att skriva en ny och ingen kommer tänka på att den någonsin försvann."

När han var klar var det tyst i sovsalen. Då och då öppnade någon munnen för att yttra sig men stängde den sedan igen.

"Jag tycker att vi kan ge det ett försök." sa jag fundersamt. "Det finns ingenting att förlora på det." Remus sprack upp i ett stort leende och kollade frågande runt på Sirius och Peter. De nickade stelt och såg på mig som för att säga _vad har du nu gjort._ Och jag förstod dem. Det fanns otroligt många brister i planen. Tänk om Snigelhorn inte ger hela klassen en läxa utan endast den eleven. Tänk om Lily inte vill hjälpa oss med läxorna. Tänk om hon gömmer sin uppsats så att vi inte kan hitta den. Tänk om vi inte klarar det trots hennes instruktioner. Men jag kunde helt enkelt inte se på Remus hoppfulla ansikte och säga nej. Jag kunde inte se när smärtan trängde fram genom hans glansiga ögon. Det var värt ett försök.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

 _Det här är nog Remus sämsta plan hittills,_ tänkte jag till mig själv nästa dag. Remus var den som kom på de mest briljanta planerna och det faktum att han tyckte att detta var en bra plan visade på hur desperat han var. Vi hade bestämt att vi skulle försöka få igenom planen så fort som möjligt så redan idag började vi leta efter någon trovärdig person som skulle be Snigelhorn om läxan. Tyvärr hade vi den här lektionen tillsammans med Ravenclaw och chansen var inte stor att vi skulle kunna lura någon av dem. Den bästa personen hade såklart varit Evans själv men hon skulle aldrig tillåtit sig att bli mutad.

"Jag tycker att vi kör med Amy Benson." sa jag när jag såg henne ensam gå ner från sovsalen. De andra nickade instämmande och tillsammans gick vi fram till henne. Vi väntade med att säga någonting. Effekten av att bara stå där gjorde att vi fick se vem av oss hon gillade mest. Efter en stund av att bara titta förvirrat på oss stannade hennes blick på mig. Jag log charmigt och såg hennes kinder bli röda.

"Hej Amy." sa jag.

"Hej." sa hon tyst.

"Jag skulle vilja fråga dig en sak." fortsatte jag utan att sluta le. Hon nickade kraftigt. Jag la en hand på hennes rygg och visade henne ut ur uppehållsrummet.

"Vart ska vi?" sa hon skyggt när jag började gå med henne.

"Bara någonstans där vi kan prata ostört."

"Okeeeeeej." svarade hon som förtrollad. Jag stannade utanför en tom städskrubb och öppnade dörren för henne. Hon klev in och slog sig ned på en av de två stolarna som stod där inne.

"Jag skulle vilja be dig om en tjänst." sa jag och satte mig på den andra.

"Vad som helst!" sa Amy och log med alla tänder.

"Vänta med att säga ja tills du hör vad jag vill att du ska göra."

Hon nickade ivrigt.

"Jag vill att du ska säga till Snigelhorn att du är mycket fascinerad av stormhattselixiret. Säg att din gammelfarfar var en varulv och att han var mycket ilsken och att du vill kunna göra ett elixir om det skulle behövas någon gång. Säg också att du väldigt gärna vill veta mer om elixiret och att du vill att hela klassen ska det också för du tycker att det är viktigt att alla kan genomföra elixiret. Du vill väldigt gärna att alla ska få skriva en uppsats om det."

Amys leende hade bleknat bort.

"Men-men-men" stammade hon.

"Och fråga mig inte varför." fortsatte jag självsäkert. "Det blir vår lilla hemlighet." Det sista viskade jag i hennes öra. Hon ryste.

"Vad får jag om jag gör det?"

"Vad vill du ha?" viskade jag. Hon tystnade i ett ögonblick. När hon tog till orda sedan darrade hennes röst av nervositet.

"Jag vill att du ska gå ut med mig."

Det var det värsta tänkbara hon kunde komma på. Det hade gått bra om det inte var så att jag just nu försökte få en viss Alison att sluta se på mig som en idiot. Att gå ut med hennes vän skulle inte hjälpa mig. Jag tänkte en stund.

"Det är det enda jag vill." sa Amy självsäkrare den här gången. "Du får mig att lura en lärare och jag ber dig bara att ta en honungsöl med mig på Tre Kvastar." Jag bet mig i läppen. Hon hade en poäng.

"Okej. Jag gör det." sa jag tillslut. "Vid nästa Hogsmeade utflykt lovar jag att spendera halva dagen ensam med dig."

"Deal." sa hon utan att resa sig upp. När jag gjorde ett försök att gå därifrån drog hon ner mig på stolen igen.

"Vad gör…" började jag men hon la ett finger på mina läppar. Sedan såg jag henne luta sig fram och lägga sin läppar mot mina. Jag knuffade bort henne, lite för hårt kanske.

"Vi sparar det där till senare." sa jag hest och sprang ut från skrubben. Med andan i halsen klättrade jag in genom den Tjocka Damen och satte mig hos mina vänner.

"Gör hon det?" frågade Peter förväntansfullt.

"Hon gör det. Men inte villkorslöst." svarade jag bittert.


	9. Oenigheter

Jag lovade er ett kapitel varannan dag och jag planerar att hålla det haha.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Eftersom att Lily hade blivit fruktansvärt sjuk tidigare natt och var tvungen att stanna i sjukhusflygeln under dagen gick jag tillsammans med Amy Benson mot trolldryckskonsten. Vi var tidiga och skulle förmodligen få stå utanför och vänta. Amy hade insisterat på att vi skulle gå tidigt utan att förklara anledningen till mig. Hon pratade glatt hela vägen tills vi började närma oss. Då började hon prata allt mindre och när hon väl pratade hörde jag hur hennes röst darrade lite. När jag stannade utanför dörren fortsatte Amy ända fram och knackade på. Innan jag hann fråga sa hon:

"Jag har bestämt med Snigelhorn att jag ska prata lite med honom innan lektionen idag."

"Jaha." sa jag förvånat. "Varför sa du inte bara det?"

Amy tittade febrilt runt omkring sig som för att komma på något att svara men räddades av att dörren öppnades.

"Miss Benson?" sa Snigelhorn som stuckit ut huvudet.

"Ja. Vi hade.." sa hon

"...bestämt möte." avslutade Snigelhorn med en kyla i rösten. Jag visste att Amy inte var hans favorit. Amy nickade och följde efter honom in i rummet under tiden dörren stängdes framför mig.

Amy kom aldrig ut igen och jag såg henne inte förrän lektionen började då jag gick och satte mig bredvid henne. Hon var tillbaka till sitt vanliga jag och såg inte så nervös ut längre.

"Vad pratade ni om?" frågade jag och plockade fram mina material.

"Inget speciellt."

Amy ryckte på axlarna och dök ner med huvudet i boken. Jag kunde inte se vad hon läste för hon la noga handen i vägen för mig.

"Jag visste inte att du var så intresserad av trolldrycker." sa jag misstänksamt.

"Det är jag inte." svarade hon utan att ta näsan ur boken.

* * *

 **James Potter**

Sirius hade inte fått chansen att prata med Benson efter att hon gått med på hans erbjudande så ingen av oss visste om hon lyckats eller ej när vi klev in i fängelsehålan. Det första jag observerade var att Haworth inte satt med Lily som vanligt. När jag sedan sökte med blicken i klassrummet såg jag inte henne någon annanstans heller. Jag tog chansen innan Snigelhorn kom in att gå bort till Haworth och Amy Benson som satt med henne. Haworth tittade inte upp när jag kom fram till henne. Utan att låtsas om henne vände jag blicken till Benson.

"Var är Lily?" frågade jag henne. Jag hörde en fnysning från Haworth.

"Hon blev jättesjuk i natt." sa Benson. Haworth körde en armbåge i sidan på henne.

"Det angår inte honom." muttrade hon. Benson gav henne en förebrående blick och såg sedan på mig igen.

"Hon är borta från alla lektioner idag." fortsatte hon utan att bry sig om Haworths kommentar. Jag tackade och gick tillbaka till Sirius. Han verkade frustrerad.

"Vad är fel?" frågade jag men innan jag hann få ett svar klev professorn in. Han slog ihop händerna så där som han alltid gjorde för att få allas uppmärksamhet.

"Hej allesammans. Idag ska vi prata lite mer om stormhattselixiret."

Jag blev chockad. Jag hade faktiskt räknat med att Benson inte skulle klara av det.

En tjej från Ravenclaw som jag trodde hette Anina Thorne räckte upp handen.

"Vi pratade ju om det elixiret den första veckan redan." sa hon.

"Mycket riktigt. Men jag har fått ett önskemål från en elev att vi ska gräva lite djupare i just denna trolldryck. Hon var så övertygande att jag helt enkelt inte kunde strunta i hennes förfrågan."

Anina fnös lågt men slog upp sidan som Snigelhorn skrivit på tavlan. Jag vände mig chockat mot Sirius. Han såg minst lika förvånad ut som jag.

"Vad lovade du henne?" viskade jag. Om Benson var så hängiven att lyckas att hon faktiskt klarade det så måste han lovat henne något bra.

"Inget." muttrade han till svar och verkade uppriktigt bekymrad.

"Inget?" fnös jag. Sirius bet sig i läppen och rynkade pannan.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

"Jag bjöd ut henne."

"Gjorde du? Jaha. Så du har kommit över Haworth." sa James och verkade lättad.

"Kalla henne inte det." mumlade jag ilsket.

"Det är hennes namn." svarade James irriterat.

"Jo visst men du säger det som om det var ett skällsord." sa jag lite högre. ""Dessutom är det hennes efternamn."

"Vadå? Vill du att jag ska säga _Alison_?" frågade James hånande. Mina kinder blev smått röda. Jag ignorerade hans fråga. Istället slog jag till honom på handryggen.

"Håll tyst."

"Så jag tar det som att du inte har kommit över henne då," fräste James och reste sig upp. Alla blickar i klassrummet vändes mot honom. Inklusive Alisons.

"Professorn, jag mår riktigt dåligt." sa James och gjorde en låtsas hostning. "Jag skulle vilja gå till sjukhusflygeln och be madam Pomfrey titta på mig."

Slughorn såg lite irriterad ut.

"Hur sjuk då?" frågade han misstänksamt.

"Mycket sjuk." sa James och nickade. "Jag tror att jag kommer både kräkas och svimma snart." Slughorn såg ut att fundera ett ögonblick om vare sig han skulle ta risken att låta James kräkas eller inte.

"Iväg med dig då." sa han tillslut otåligt och vinkade av honom. James tog sin saker med häftig kraft och marscherade ut ur klassrummet. När professorn började prata igen var fortfarande allas blickar fixerad på mig. Alla i det här rummet (med undantag från Slughorn möjligtvis) visste mycket väl att James inte var sjuk. Och anledningen till att jag var kvar var att vi hade bråkat. Det skulle inte dröja länge innan folk började spekulera om vad vi hade pratat om. Jag vände ansträngt blicken till tavlan och låtsades inte om alla andra.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Jag var irriterad när jag lämnade fängelsehålan. Självklart hade vi fått en uppsats som jag inte kunde skriva utan Lilys hjälp och självklart skulle hon vara i sjukhusflygen i just detta ögonblick. Jag bestämde mig för att hälsa på henne under rasten. Inte på grund av uppsatsen utan för att jag förmodade att hon kände sig ganska ensam och uttråkad. Med klädnaden böljande bakom mig halvsprang jag genom korridoren bort mot trapporna. Jag hejdade mig dock precis bredvid en av rustningarna. Där satt Sirius med huvudet i händerna på en stenbänk. Jag bet mig frustrerat i läppen. Han såg väldigt upprörd ut och jag kände ett hugg av medlidande. Med stela rörelser slog jag mig ned en bit ifrån honom. Händerna lät han falla och tittade upp. Inga tårar blötte hans kinder men han såg ut som om han bar jordens tyngd på sina axlar. Jag sa inget till en början. Jag kom ihåg hur det hade gått förra gången jag försökte trösta honom när han var nere. _Du behöver inte vara orolig, Blondie. Jag skulle aldrig gråta för dig,_ hade han sagt. Orden ekade i mitt huvud. Sirius slog ner blicken igen.

"Hur är det?" frågade jag och blev förvånad över hur lugn min röst lät. Han skrattade lite.

"Jag vet inte riktigt för att vara ärlig." svarade han.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade jag efter en sekunds tystnad. Han tvekade och kliade sig på näsan. Han var vacker när han blinkade så där med de blanka ögonen. Sedan kom jag ihåg mitt löfte och bannade mig själv. _Inte falla för Black. Inte falla för Sirius,_ upprepade jag i mitt huvud.

"Jag gjorde en dum sak bara. Du vill nog inte veta." Han log med ena mungipan och jag fick hålla mig tillbaka från att inte krama honom. Men jag kunde inte låta bli att ta hans hand. Han blundade utan att släppa och kramade den försiktigt.

"Jag måste gå." sa jag med en hes röst.

"Låt mig följa med dig." sa Sirius och såg in i mina ögon. När han gjorde så smälte jag nästan direkt. Varför skulle jag inte få vara lycklig, tänkte jag till mig själv. Just nu och just här är jag ju lycklig. En annan del av mig sa stopp. Sirius Black skulle såra mig det visste jag. Det hade jag bestämt för länge sedan. _Det är inte alls säkert,_ sa den första delen av mig. I det ögonblicket vann den sidan. Jag nickade mot Sirius och reste mig upp. Han släppte inte min hand när han också reste sig. Hur kunde jag någonsin tänkt att jag skulle förbjuda mig själv detta?


	10. Dejten

**Amy Benson**

Jag hade lyckats. Jag hade klarat det. Sirius skulle gå ut med mig. Det bubblade i min mage när jag tänkte på det. Dessutom hade James Potter pratat med mig på trolldryckskonsten. Jag kände mig praktiskt taget som en i gänget. Jag hade letat efter Sirius ett tag i början men gett upp när jag inte hittade honom. Jag förmodade att han hade något mycket viktigt att göra. När jag hade gett upp hoppet om att hitta honom hade jag istället bestämt mig för att träffa Lily. Alison hade sagt att hon träffat henne tidigare idag och att hon nog kunde behöva lite sällskap. Jag svepte genom korridorerna nästan som om jag svävade. Allt jag kunde tänka på var att Sirius snart skulle bli min pojkvän.

Lily halvsatt i sin säng när jag kom in. Hennes läppar var torra och nästan ännu vitare än hennes bleka ansikte. Den enda färgen hos henne var de gröna ögonen. De glittrade glatt i hennes ansikte när jag kramade henne.

"Hur mår du?" frågade jag.

"Sådär faktiskt." sa hon och försökte le. "Men det värsta är att det är så himla tråkigt här."

"Det ska vi strax ändra på." sa jag och blinkade.

"Det säger du?" sa Lily med ett svagt skratt.

"Jag har kanske inte berättat det här för dig men jag råkar vara väldigt intresserad av Sirius Black."

"Nej det har du inte berättat." svarade Lily, denna gång utan att så mycket som ett leende skymtade ansiktet. Jag ignorerade det och fortsatte prata.

"Och det verkar nästan som att han är intresserad av mig också."

"Hur kommer det sig?"

"Jo för han bad mig om en tjänst." sa jag finurligt och blinkade åt henne.

"Alltså jag vet inte om det betyder…" började Lily men jag avbröt.

"Jag tror nog att jag ska bjuda ut honom." sa jag och log för mig själv. Lily utstötte någonting som lät som en fnysning och la sig ner i sängen igen. Jag tänkte inte berätta för henne att Sirius betalade tillbaka min tjänst genom att gå ut med mig. Jag ville att det skulle vara tydligt att Sirius faktiskt gillade mig. Istället tänkte jag nog säga till Lily och Alison att han bara bjöd ut mig när vi stod i korridoren. Ja, det var bra. Det tänkte jag säga.

"Jag ska nog sova lite nu." sa Lily. "Jag är väldigt trött."

"Okej!" sa jag glatt och reste mig upp för att ge mig av därifrån.

* * *

Sirius Black

Något jag inte hade räknat med när jag gav Amy Benson löftet var att nästa Hogsmeade utflykt var redan den här helgen. Jag vaknade trött upp på lördag morgonen och kom ihåg vad som väntade. Det var ett så dåligt tillfälle. Jag hade ju precis lyckats nå fram till Alison. Jag funderade på om jag skulle berätta för Alison om dejten men insåg att det innebar att berätta varför jag behövde elixiret. Jag förbannade mig själv.

"Tagghorn säger att han och Slingersvans går i förväg." sa Remus till mig när jag hade klätt på mig. För till råga på allt pratade inte min bästa vän med mig. Den irriterande biten var att det var ett så dumt bråk. Ett så dumt bråk som jag inte tänkte be om ursäkt för. Han hade klantat sig den här gången.

"Visst." snäste jag. "Spela roll."

"Jag vet att du är arg på James men det finns ingen anledning att skälla på mig." sa Remus sakligt och vände sig om för att packa ner något i hans väska.

"Du har rätt. Förlåt Månis."

"Det är okej." svarade han. "Men eftersom att du måste vara med Benson…" Han betonade bittert hennes namn och log lite medlidande.

"Javisst." svarade jag. "Skynda dig så att du hinner med dem." Han klappade mig tafatt på ryggen på vägen ut. Med en dyster min samlade jag långsamt ihop alla mina saker.

Benson satt redan i soffan i uppehållsrummet när jag kom ner. Jag såg att hon hade sminkat sig lite och hade på sig en fin blus.

"Hej Sirius!" sa hon entusiastiskt. Eftersom att jag mer eller mindre blivit tvingade till den här dejten gav jag henne ingen komplimang.

"Hej Benson." sa jag bara. "Ska vi gå?" Hon fnittrade och blinkade teatraliskt.

"Åh snälla. Säg Amy. Jag kallar ju dig Sirius."

"Visst, Amy." sa jag stelt. Hon reste sig glatt upp och tog mig i armen.

"Var är dina vänner?" frågade jag för att inte låta som att jag frågade om Alison.

"Varför undrar du?" sa hon lite sårat. "Jag trodde det bara skulle vara vi två."

"Jovisst." svarade jag hastigt. "Jag bara undrar så att vi inte råkar stöta på dem. Vi vill ju inte bli störda." Hon fnittrade igen och jag suckade inombords.

"Lily och Ali har redan gått."

"Okej." svarade jag och började gå.

* * *

Alison Haworth

Lily hade med hjälp av madam Pomfrey tillfrisknat riktigt fort under natten. Hon var faktiskt så bra att hon kunde följa med till Hogsmeade.

"Jag kommer komma ännu mer efter i läxorna nu." sa hon oroat när vi gick från slottet. "Jag skulle stannat kvar och pluggat."

"Och låtit mig tillbringa en heldag med Amy Benson?" frågade jag förebrående.

"Du kunde varit med Sirius." sa Lily retsamt och log. "Jag såg hur han såg på dig när ni kom och hälsade på." Jag ignorerade henne men kände hur kinderna blev lite varmare.

"Kom igen. Det kommer bli riktigt kul."

Jag tog henne i armen och drog manteln lite tätare runt mig. Höstluften hade börjat bli ännu kallare.

Hogsmeade var fullt av hogwarts elever. Just nu var det flest inne hos Godisbaronen och Zonko's skämtbutik. Vi började med att gå in på godisaffären vi också men gav upp efter en stund. Det var förfärligt trångt och kön gick ut på gatan.

"Kom så tar vi en honungsöl istället." ropade Lily över folkmassan. Jag nickade och trängde mig ut ur affären.

"Herregud. Folk är som galna." skrattade jag när vi klev in på Tre kvastar. Det var mycket människor här inne också men de flesta satt vid bord och pratade. Jag gick fram till disken.

"Två honungsöl tack." sa jag och la fram några mynt på disken. Bartendern tog emot mynten och ställde fram två flaskor framför mig. Jag tackade och tog emot dem. Lily hade gått och satt sig vid ett bord. Jag gick runt och letade efter henne när jag hörde en välbekant röst bakom mig. Jag vände mig om för att glatt säga hej till Sirius när jag såg att han satt med Amy. Hon skrattade och log och höll hela tiden sin hand nära Sirius hand. Han pratade snabbt och lågt och tog ofta klunkar av sin honungsöl. Jag stod som fastfrusen och kände suget från hålet i min mage som försökte äta upp mig inifrån. Vad var det jag sa? sa en röst i mitt huvud. Hur kunde du tro att han bara brydde sig om dig. En tår rann nerför min kind och i det ögonblicket fick Sirius syn på mig. Han släppte sin flaska som slog i bordet med en smäll. Han hade ställt sig upp och var på väg mot mig. Jag ställde hastigt ner flaskorna jag höll i handen på närmsta bord. Sedan vände jag mig om och sprang ut genom dörren. Vinden bet tag i mig när jag kom ut och fick håret på mina armar att resa sig. Fler tårar rann nerför mina kinder och jag sprang desperat mot skogsbrynet. Jag gick tills jag var helt ensam och slog mig ner på en sten. Hur kunde jag vara så fruktansvärt dum? Jag hade ju vetat redan från första början att han skulle såra mig. Jag hade ju bestämt mig för att mitt hjärta skulle vara intakt. Men nu satt jag där med bitarna av mitt brustna hjärta i händerna och kände mig dum, förödmjukad och fruktansvärt kall. Hur kunde jag varit så dum?


	11. Du känner inte ens mig

La in ett nytt perspektiv Amy Benson i förra kapitlet. Kommentera gärna om ni vill se mer av henne. Tar gärna emot tips på andra perspektiv också!

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

När jag hade suttit och väntat på Ali i över en kvart började jag undra vart hon tagit vägen. Jag tog upp min mössa i handen och gick bortåt mot May Binnet som stod tillsammans med sin kompisar en bit bort.

"Hej." sa jag och log. "Förlåt att jag stör."

"Ingen fara." log May tillbaka.

"Jag vet att du och Alison inte träffas utanför träningarna men har du möjligtvis sett henne här?"

May skakade fundersamt på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte det. Jag såg henne när hon var på väg bort till ditt bord. Sedan var hon bara borta."

"Okej tack ändå." sa jag. Hon log och vände sig om till sina vänner igen. Jag gick tillbaka till mitt bord och såg ut vägen Alison som mest troligen gick. På vägen mötte jag Amy som satt ensam och tjurade vid ett bord.

"Amy!" utbrast jag och sprang fram till henne.

"Lily. Har du någon aning om vad som precis hände? Jo jag satt här med…"

"Jag har inte tid nu." avbröt jag otåligt. "Har du sett Alison?"

"Om jag har sett henne?" fnös Amy. "Jo jag har nog sett henne."

"Var?" nästan skrek jag.

"Hon stod där och sa ingenting. En liten stund senare rusade han upp för att springa efter henne och lämnade mig ensam här." sa hon surt.

"Han? Vem då?!"

"Sirius Black, såklart."

Utan att tacka henne rusade jag ut från puben. Jag var orolig att Ali var sårad eller skadad. Det var inte likt henne att bara sticka ifrån mig på det sättet. Jag tog en snabb titt i affärerna men hade en känsla av att jag inte skulle hitta henne där. Istället satte jag av mot skogen och bortåt den Spökande Stugan. Grenarna knäcktes och löven prasslade under mina fötter när jag sprang fram mellan träden. Tillslut när jag hade både svårt att andas och ont i benen hörde jag röster. Den ena kunde jag höra tillhörde Alison. Den andra tillhörde Black. Jag visste att det var illa att tjuvlyssna och funderade på att gå därifrån, men istället satte jag mig tyst ner.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

"Det är inte alls som det ser ut!" utbrast jag med andan i halsen. Jag hade sprungit efter Alison in i skogen och hon var snabbare än hon såg ut.

"Till och med du borde veta att den meningen aldrig leder till något bra." Hennes röst var hård och kall men hennes kinder var blöta av tårar.

"Snälla låt mig förklara." sa jag med mjukare röst.

"Nej. Jag sa till mig själv att jag _aldrig_ skulle falla för dig. Varenda del av mig visste att jag inte kunde lita på Sirius Black. Jag visste att du skulle såra mig." sa hon och såg mig i ögonen.

"Vad menar du?" frågade jag och satte mig på huk framför henne.

"Egentligen har du ingenting att be om ursäkt för. Jag är bara så arg på mig själv. Hur kunde jag tro att du var en bra kille."

"Jag förstår inte vad jag har gjort dig." sa jag förtvivlat. "Jag har försökt allt i flera månader för att du ska gilla mig men det är som att gräva sig förbi en stenmur med sina bara händer."

"Hur kan du inte se det?!" utbrast hon och reste sig häftigt upp. "Du behandlar tjejer som dockor. Något du tar fram för att leka med ibland och slänger när de blir för gamla."

Hennes ord skar som en kniv genom min mage. Jag kände för att lägga mig ner bland löven och aldrig resa mig upp igen. Jag förstod på ett sätt var det hon sa kom ifrån, men jag hade aldrig behandlat henne illa.

"Snälla." sa jag igen. "Låt mig förklara."

"Det finns inget att förklara." sa Alison kallt. Jag grep tag i hennes hand för att hindra henne från att gå.

"Snälla du."

Hon såg ut att tveka ett ögonblick. Sedan slog hon sig ner igen på samma sten jag hittade henne.

"Du har rätt." sa jag. "Jag är en riktig skitstövel och har alltid varit det."

"Jag vet att jag har rätt." sa hon tyst.

"Men det du inte ser är att jag inte är en skitstövel mot dig. Jag bryr mig verkligen om dig Alison Haworth och allt jag har velat sedan början på terminen var att nå fram till dig. Jag vill vara med dig när du inte är där och röra dig varje gång du är i närheten. Jag vill att du ska känna på samma sätt som jag gör."

"Det är också det jag inte förstår." svarade hon utan att se på mig. "Du höll på att nå fram till mig. Om du nu känner för mig som du precis beskrev varför skulle du vilja förstöra det genom att gå ut med Amy Benson?"

"Jag ville inte. Tro mig." mumlade jag mot hennes hand som jag hade tryckt mot min mun. "Jag bad henne om en tjänst och hon vägrade att göra det om jag inte gick ut med henne."

"Vad för tjänst?"

"Jo alltså…" började jag och kliade mig i nacken. "Jag kan inte berätta det." Hon reste sig hastigt upp igen.

"Så varför skulle jag tro på ett enda ord du säger?" frågade hon trotsigt.

"Jag lovar att jag ska berätta!" utbrast jag desperat. "Men inte här. Folk kan lyssna." Hon synade mig kritiskt från topp till tå med ett stenhårt ansiktsuttryck som för att avgöra om hon skulle tro mig eller inte. Sedan slappnade hennes ansikte av och visade en min av både smärta och hopplöshet.

"Vet du vad, Sirius? Behåll din hemlighet. Jag är inte intresserad av att veta vad det handlar om. Dessvärre tycker jag att du ska hålla dig på avstånd från mig. Jag känner inte för att få mitt hjärta krossat igen. Jag tror att vi båda är bättre utan varandra." sa hon och borstade av hennes klädnad. Sedan log hon plågat och vände sig om för att gå därifrån. Jag grep tag i hennes arm igen.

"Jag klarar mig inte bättre utan dig!" sa jag och kände något blött på min kind.

"Du känner inte ens mig." sa hon och drog sin arm ur mitt grepp. Jag stod med en kniv i magen och såg på när den enda jag ville vara med sprang iväg från mig. Det värsta var att det fanns inget jag kunde göra åt saken.


	12. Charmören

**Alison Haworth**

Tårarna rann ohejdbart från mitt ansikte när jag duckade för grenar och hoppade över rötter och stenar. Jag kände mig så hopplös. Allt jag hade vetat sedan jag såg honom i korridoren den där dagen när jag var på väg till Lily var att jag ville vara med honom. Tankarna på att han kunde såra mig hade bara magiskt suddats ur mitt huvud och jag hade börjat föreställa mig honom och mig tillsammans. Det hela var så sorgligt att jag nästan stannade för att slå mig själv i huvudet med en sten eller något och säga åt mig själv att sluta tycka synd om mig. Jag hann dock aldrig göra just detta eftersom jag träffade på Lily bara några meter längre bort. När jag såg henne kastade jag mig i hennes armar och grät mot hennes axel. Hon strök mitt hår och kysste min kind.

"Jag hörde." sa hon viskande. "Jag är så ledsen."

"Nej du förstår inte." hulkade jag. "Allt är mitt fel."

"Det är absolut inte ditt fel." viskade hon. Jag släppte henne och torkade bort mina tårar. Inget mer gråtande för Black.

"Du är min bästa vän Lily, men just nu vill jag nog vara ensam."

* * *

 **James Potter**

Efter bråket med Sirius hade det gått ett tag då vi båda var väldigt arga på varandra men när han upprört sprang in när jag låg ensam i sovsalen efter Hogsmeade glömde jag helt bort allting och rusade för att trösta honom. Jag la en arm runt hans axlar och den andra strök hans arm.

"Jag är ledsen för det jag sa." sa jag. Sirius skakade på huvudet och flyttade lite längre ifrån mig. Jag lättade mitt grepp om honom.

"Jag är inte arg på dig." sa han. Jag pustade lättat ut.

"Vill du prata om det?" frågade jag och hoppades att jag inte lät stel. Han skakade på huvudet och la sig ner i sängen.

"Vi syns imorgon, Tramptass. Sov gott så är jag här när du vaknar." sa jag och lämnade hans säng.

Jag bestämde mig för att prata med Lily Evans redan nästa morgon. Jag hade svårt att tro att anledningen Sirius var ledsen inte berodde på en blondin vid namn Alison. Det verkade som att Lily hade märkt något liknande hos Haworth för hon vinkade bara åt mig att sätta mig när jag gick upp för att leta efter henne i uppehållsrummet. Min avsikt var att prata om Sirius men jag var tvungen att erkänna att det nog var mest en ursäkt att få prata med henne.

"Vad har hänt mellan dem på senaste tiden?" frågade jag och slog mig ner i en av fåtöljerna med ett dunkande hjärta.

"Det gick bra ett tag. Sedan gjorde Sirius något. Jag har aldrig sett Alison så upprörd över någon förut." svarade hon och la omsorgsfullt undan boken hon hade i handen. Med ena handen strök hon en röd hårslinga ur ansiktet.

"Vad gjorde han?" frågade jag och försökte att inte stirra. Något som visade sig väldigt svårt med tanke på hur vacker hon var. Hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Efter det sa i alla fall Ali att hon tyckte att de inte skulle träffas mer till Sirius för att sedan gråtandes springa därifrån." fortsatte Lily. Jag kliade mig frustrerat i ögonbrynet.

"Sa inte Alison någonting?"

"Ingenting." sa hon. "Hon har varit apatisk och känslokall i omgångar."

"Sirius också." sa jag. Den hårslinga som hon tidigare strukit undan hade fallit fram i hennes ansikte igen. Jag lutade mig fram och la den bakom hennes öra. Hon rodnade lite men mötte min blick.

"Tack." sa hon lite oberört och plockade upp sin bok igen. En tydlig signal att hon inte kände för att tala något mer med mig.

"Du, kan inte vi bara mötas upp då och då för att diskutera våra vänners sinnestillstånd?" frågade jag och log lite. Hon skrattade.

"Visst, Charmören."

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Egentligen visste ingen av oss riktigt vad som hänt med Sirius. Allt jag förstod var att han och Alison hade helt slutat prata. Jag kunde inte låta bli att vara glad över det även om jag visste att det var själviskt.

"Vi har håltimme nu. Ska vi försöka börja skriva om stormhattselixiret och få tips från Evans?" frågade jag på måndagsmorgonen. Peter nickade och såg på James. Han svarade ja lite frånvarande. Sirius ryckte på axlarna och såg allmänt uttråkad ut. Jag tog upp min fjäderpenna, bläcket och pergamenten och bar dem i ena handen på väg uppför trappan.

Uppsatsen var till absolut ingen framgång och Evans vägrade hjälpa till. Jag kunde bara hoppas på att vi skulle hinna stjäla hennes innan lektionen på torsdag. Jag var inte dum och hade sett att resten av gänget redan gett upp på min plan men jag var tvungen att fortsätta hoppas. Det var det enda som höll mig på benen på dagarna. Det och att Sirius var ledig såklart. Den tanken fick mig att ilsket bita mig i läppen. _Självisk_ , påminde jag mig själv.

På tisdagen klev jag upp ensam för att söka reda på Evans. Som jag hade önskat satt hon i uppehållsrummet och skrev försiktigt på det pergamentet som jag snart skulle stjäla.

"Hej Remus!" sa hon och vinkade. Jag svalde och kände ett sting av skam.

"Hej." sa jag och satte mig bredvid henne. "Hur går det?"

"Jo tack bra antar jag." sa hon lätt irriterat.

"Vadå då?" frågade jag. Hon kliade sig i ögonbrynet med baksidan av knogen och tvekade.

"Jo alltså jag förstår inte varför vi måste läsa samma arbetsområde flera gånger."

"Nähä?" sa jag och vilade blicken på hennes pergament.

"Vi kunde ju använt den här tiden till att läsa om andra saker!" sa hon frustrerat. Jag nickade och kände mig skamfylld återigen.

"Jag ska gå och väcka Ali nu." sa hon sedan och började packa ihop sina saker. Hon lyfte upp sin trollstav och petade med den på det blöta bläcket som omedelbart torkade. Sedan rullade hon omsorgsfullt ihop pergamentet och la det överst i sin väska. Med en brännande skam i halsen lyfte jag min trollstav.

"Accio pergament." viskade jag när Lily vände sig om och såg hur pergamentet lämnade hennes väska och anlände till min hand. Sedan tog jag fram det tomma pergamentet som jag haft i mina byxor och la en svävar besvärjelse över den. Arket flöt genom luften och landade mjukt i hennes väska igen. Pergamentet som jag gav henne var förhäxat så att det åt upp allt bläck som vidrörde det. Då skulle hon tro att det var ett skämt och behöva skriva ett nytt.


	13. Lily får veta

Har inte haft ur Peters perspektiv på ett tag så här börjar jag med honom. Historien börjar komma igång lite nu. Anledningen till att jag haft så korta kapitel på sistone är för att jag vill att de ska räcka så länge som möjligt.

* * *

 **Peter Pettigrew**

"Jag har den!" hörde jag en röst. Jag vred mig trött i sängen och grymtade. För inte så länge sedan hade Remus sprungit in till oss mitt i natten och förklarat sin "mästerplan" om hur vi skulle fixa elixiret. Just därför hade jag inte så mycket förtroende för honom nu när han väckte mig.

"Måntand." väste jag. "Låt oss sova."

"Nej." väste han tillbaka och skakade mig irriterat. "Hörde du ens vad jag sa." Jag satte mig motvilligt upp och gnuggade sömndrucket mina ögon. Remus sprang runt och väckte James och Sirius. Sedan vinkade han mig bort till Sirius säng. Jag hasade mig bort och slog mig ner på kanten. Remus drog fram ett pappersark och rullade ut det framför oss.

"Är det här…?" började James.

"Lilys uppsats." avslutade Remus tonlöst. Jag drog pergamentet närmare mig och läste igenom det noga. När jag tittade upp möttes jag av tre par ivriga ögon som såg tillbaka mot mig. Till och med Sirius såg upprymd ut. Men elden bakom deras ögon släcktes när de såg minen i mitt ansikte.

"Det står inget av värde." sa jag besviket och slängde tillbaka uppsatsen på sängen. Remus plockade upp den och läste. Likaså gjorde James och Sirius och alla såg lika hopplösa ut som jag kände mig.

"Vi har ju gjort precis allting som står här!" utbrast Sirius och kastade sig frustrerat tillbaka mot kuddarna. Remus knep ihop munnen till ett sträck och klappade honom hjärtligt på handen. Det var intressant. Jag hade aldrig sett Remus göra någonting sådant förut. Remus mötte min blick och insåg att jag märkt hans gest. Färgen på hans kinder steg och han drog undan blicken. När jag tittade ner mot hans hand än en gång hade han lagt den i fickan på sina byxor.

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

Jag sträckte mig ner i väskan för att ta upp min uppsats samtidigt som jag höll Ali i andra handen. Vi var på väg mot trolldryckskonsten som jag verkligen hoppades var den sista lektionen att prata om stormhatt. Jag rullade upp pappersarket och skulle precis läsa igenom det jag skrivit när jag insåg att texten var borta. En arg fnysning undkom min mun och jag knep ihop munnen. Jag drog häftigt upp min trollstav ur min klädnad.

"Uppenbara dig." sa jag lågt och pekade på pergamentet. En droppe bläck föll från toppen av min stav och landade på pappret. Pricken försvann nästan genast.

"Vad händer?" viskade Ali och satte sig upp. Jag var rasande. Någon hade bytt ut min uppsats mot ett ark som sög upp bläcket som skrevs på det. Jag visste med 100% säkerhet att det pergament jag använt inte var ett av fuskpergamenten från Zonko's.

"Någon har stulit min uppsats." sa jag argt och visade henne den tomma sidan. Alison släppte min hand och klev med långa steg före mig in i klassrummet. Professorn satt vid sitt skrivbord och såg nyfiket upp när Ali närmade sig honom. Jag kom inte nära nog att höra vad de sa men professor Slughorn såg väldigt upprörd ut när hon kom springande tillbaka till mig. Vi slog oss ner och väntade på att lektionen skulle börja.

"Det har kommit till min uppmärksamhet att det skett stöld i denna klass." sa han när alla hade etablerat sig. Klassen tittade upp utan ett så mycket som ett knyst hördes. När han inte fortsatte räckte Potter upp handen.

"Vad för slags stöld, sir?" frågade han. Professorn vände sig mordlystet mot honom.

"Ja vad för slags stöld?" sa han och såg ut över klassen. "Någon som kan svara på det?" Klassrummet förblev tyst. Professorn säg på Ali som satt bredvid mig och hon räckte tveksamt upp handen.

"Ja, miss Haworth." sa han och satte sig halvt på skrivbordet bakom honom.

"Någon har stulit Lilys uppsats. Jag antar att syftet var att själv lämna in den och få högsta betyg." sa hon. Mina kinder blev lite röda och jag knuffade henne i sidan. Alla blickar hade nu vänts till mig.

"Precis. Så om någon känner för att erkänna. Känn er välkomna." sa professor Slughorn argt. Klassrummet hade nog aldrig varit så här tyst förut.

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Jag kände om möjligt ännu mer skuldkänslor när jag gick ut från klassrummet. Jag är ingen tjuv. Hur kunde jag någonsin komma på tanken att stjäla något? Jag var tvungen att erkänna. Under hela lektionen hade jag pendlat mellan att erkänna eller låta bli. Jag visste vad jag skulle behöva göra om jag berättade sanningen. Nämligen berätta sanningen. Om mig själv. Jag halvsprang efter Evans och Haworth en bit tills jag äntligen tog mig till mig.

"Lily Evans!" ropade jag och sprang fram till henne. Hon vände sig om.

"Remus. Hej." sa hon och log. "Ali, jag kommer ikapp dig." Haworth nickade och fortsatte framåt.

"Jag måste berätta en sak för dig." sa jag nervöst och gned mina händer. "Men vi måste vara någonstans där vi under inga omständigheter kan bli avlyssnade."

"Okej." sa Lily förvirrat. "Följ mig."

Hon tog med mig till ett tomt klassrum. Där fanns varken bänkar eller stolar utan bara bokhyllor kantade längs väggarna. Böckerna i hyllorna var sorterade efter storlek och färg.

"Lärarna brukar låta mig plugga här. Jag har problem att studera vid högljudda miljöer" sa hon och satte sig ner på golvet med korsade ben. Jag satte mig ner mittemot henne och upptäckte hur torr min mun var. Jag var livrädd.

"Är du säker på att ingen kommer kunna höra oss?" min röst bröts kraftigt och jag torkade händerna på min klädnad.

"Ja. Men om du är så orolig lägger jag en tystnadsförtrollning på dörren."

"Kan du göra det?" sa jag imponerat. Min tunga kändes som sandpapper. Hon nickade och utförde besvärjelsen.

"Så," sa hon sedan. "Vad ville du berätta?"

Jag tog ett djupt andetag och började berätta om min plan att stjäla hennes uppsats. Jag nämnde inte vilka mer som varit med på planen till att börja med. När jag var färdig såg hon både förvånad och stött ut.

"Varför är du så intresserad av stormhattselixiret?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Jag…" började jag men avbröt mig. Hon såg på mig med händerna knutna i knät.

"Jag är…" sa jag ingen men kom inte längre. Det fanns inget lätt sätt att säga det här på och jag började ångra mitt beslut att berätta för henne. Samtidigt ville jag inget hellre än att äntligen få prata med någon annan. Jag brast ut i tårar.

"Jag är en varulv!" utbrast jag mellan snyftningarna.

* * *

Så Lupin avslöjade för Lily att han är en varulv. Hur tror ni att hon kommer reagera? Nästa kapitel på fredag!


	14. Förlåt

Hej kära läsare! Ber om ursäkt för att jag inte lagt upp några nya kapitel. Har haft några riktigt hetsiga veckor i skolan. I alla fall så får ni här ett extra långt kapitel. Hoppas ni gillar det. Tack för att ni läser!

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

Jag reste mig upp så snabbt att jag nästan ramlade.

"En vad?!" skrek jag och snubblade bakåt. Min rygg träffade en bokhylla och jag kände återigen golvet mot mina lår. Remus grät ohejdbart nu.

"Jag visste det." sa han. "Du kommer att hata mig!"

"En vad?!" skrek jag igen och försökte resa mig upp. Mina ben svek mig. Jag var både rädd och arg och jag ville inget annat än att ta mig därifrån. Lupin såg var jag var på väg och blockerade min väg.

"En varulv." snyftade han. "Snälla du får inte berätta för någon!"

Jag andades häftigt och tog några steg bakåt. En del av mig ville skrika och springa. En annan del ville sparka och slåss. En sista del kände ingenting annat än medlidande.

"Lily!" sa han och tog tag i mina armar. Det hela var för mycket för mig. Jag kände stengolvet mot mina knän när jag föll.

"Det var modigt, Månis. Hon kommer förstå."

"Du skulle sett hennes reaktion."

Jag blinkade mot ljuset när jag öppnade mina ögon. Mina knän dunkade svagt och likaså gjorde mitt huvud. Jag satte mig försiktigt upp och såg mig omkring. Det var en sovsal och med tanke på de röda gardinerna var det gryffindors. Jag låg i en mjuk säng.

"Du är vaken." sa någon. Jag vände mig mot rösten. Det var James Potter. Plötsligt kom jag ihåg vad som hade hänt.

"James!" utbrast jag. "Lupin! Han är en...en…"

"Ja." svarade han och räckte fram ett glas vatten. Jag tog emot det och drack en klunk.

"Vad gör jag här?"

"Du svimmade." svarade han lugnt och log lite. "Jag är ganska säker på att jag också gjorde det när jag fick veta."

"Visste du?" ropade jag och la händerna över munnen. "Herregud. Ali hade rätt"

"Du måste förstå en sak." sa han och tog mjukt tag i mina handleder. "Han kan inte hjälpa det. Han vill inte vara en varulv."

"Han är farlig!" utbrast jag och ryckte åt mig mina händer.

"Inte farligare än trapporna i slottet." fortsatte James. "Remus!"

Lupin kom in i rummet från toaletten. Han hade röda och svullna ögon och hans händer darrade fortfarande. Jag tänkte på hur jag reagerat igår och skämdes.

"Lily, snälla." sa Lupin med sprucken stämma. Min underläpp darrade.

"Förlåt." viskade jag och kände en tår falla ner i mitt knä. James lutade sig fram och la sina armar runt mig. Jag lutade huvudet mot hans bröst och lät tårarna falla mot hans tröja.

* * *

 **James Potter**

Jag kunde känna doften från hennes hår. Det luktade gott. Som rosor.

"Du har inget att be om ursäkt för." sa Remus och satte sig också på sängen. Hon tittade upp och tog hans hand. Hon var en så godhjärtad människa att jag blev rörd.

"Jo. Förlåt för att jag är rädd för dig."

Hon slog undan sin blick.

"Du har inget att be om ursäkt för." upprepade Remus.

"Jag måste få berätta för Alison." sa Lily försiktigt. Remus tittade upp mot mig med en panikslagen blick. Jag mötte den och nickade.

"Vi ska berätta för henne." sa jag och strök henne över håret. "Men först måste du smälta det. Innan vi kan berätta för någon annan."

"Hur länge ska jag behöva vänta?" frågade hon och flyttade sig bakåt en bit. Jag strök sakta min tumme över hennes handrygg.

"Det får du bestämma." svarade jag. Remus reste sig upp.

"Jag måste gå och leta efter Sirius." sa han och log halvhjärtat. Jag nickade försiktigt. Lily reste sig också upp.

"Vänta!" sa jag innan hon hann öppna munnen. Hon såg förvirrat på mig. "Jag måste fråga dig en sak."

"Vadå?" frågade hon och satte sig igen. Jag kliade mig generat i nacken. Lilys gröna ögon trängde in i mina och fick mig att tappa fattningen.

"Jo alltså…" började jag och såg ner i mitt knä. Lily la en hand under mina haka och tvingade mig att möta min blick.

"Du kan fråga mig vad som helst." sa hon och log.

"Jag undrar...om du möjligtvis...skulleviljagåutmedmignågongång."

"Förlåt, vad sa du?"

"Jo jag undrar...om du skulle vilja gå ut med mig någon gång?" sa jag igen och försökte hålla rösten lugn och sansad.

"Förlåt vad sa du?" sa hon igen. Jag bet mig i tungan.

"Skulle du vilja…" började jag men tystnade när jag såg hennes ansiktsuttryck. "Du hörde visst, skärp dig!" Lily skrattade och jag boxade henne skämtsamt på armen.

"Vi får se, Charmören." sa hon och kysste mig på kinden. Sedan reste hon sig upp och svepte ut genom salen.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Jag hade inte talat med Sirius Black på flera veckor. Vi hade bråkat mycket i början på terminen, men nu hade vi en mur mellan oss som var dubbelt så tjock och dubbelt så hög som då. Att vi inte talade hindrade dock inte mina tankar från att ständigt vandra till honom. Jag tänkte oupphörligt på det som hade hänt i skogen. Scenen spelades både framlänges och baklänges i mitt huvud. Jag tänkte på hans bruna hår och självsäkra gång. Hans röst och hans ögon. Och varje gång jag tänkte på honom kom jag också att tänka på hans svek. I vissa stunder kändes det som att jag aldrig skulle känna mig som mig själv igen. Jag förbannade mig själv. Jag hade ju redan från början sagt att jag inte skulle låta mig själv bli så sårad. Ändå hade jag blivit det. Mitt hjärta sjönk i bröstet och jag kände återigen tårarna bränna bakom mina ögonlock.

"Alison."

Jag tittade förvånat upp på James Potter som hade ställt sig framför mig där jag satt i soffan med ansiktet i händerna. Han såg beslutsam ut men något i hans ögon avslöjade att han var nervös.

"James." sa jag långsamt.

"Vi har något vi måste säga dig." talade han om för mig och såg som runt omkring som för att se om någon hade hört.

"Vilka är vi?" frågade jag och reste mig upp. Det hela var mycket misstänksamt. Potter var inte den personen som frivilligt skulle berätta någonting alls för mig.

"Du får se." mumlade han och gick före mig mot pojkarnas sovsal. Jag följde tveksamt efter. Han tog tre steg i taget i trappan och jag fick halvspringa för att hinna med. Med en liten knuff från James gled dörren till sovsalen gnisslande upp. Där inne mötte mina ögon Lily, Peter och Remus som verkade vänta på mig.

"Lily?" frågade jag och tog ett kliv mot henne. "Vad är det som händer?"

"Sätt dig ner." sa hon allvarligt och satte sig själv på en av sängarna. Jag slog mig ner bredvid henne.

"Det handlar om Remus." sa James och bet sig i läppen. Remus flackade nervöst med blicken när hans namn nämdes.

"Lyssna…" började Lily och tog min hand.

"Han är en vadå?" andades jag när de hade dragit hela historien. "Då hade jag ju rätt."

För länge sedan hade jag förtvivlat försökt få Lily att tro på att det var något skumt med Remus men hon hade vägrat att lyssna.

"Ja det hade du Ali." sa Lily. "Men var snäll och få inte panik." Jag hade inte tänkt att få panik. Den rädsla jag kände var mycket mindre än vad som förmodligen var väntat. Chockad var jag absolut och fascinerad men jag tänkte inte vara rädd för honom. Det fanns mycket man kunde säga om Remus Lupin men han var min vän och jag visste att han aldrig skulle skada någon.

"Det var det du menade med 'Remus jobbiga vecka'." sa jag och pekade på Peter. Han nickade och bet sig i läppen.

"Ni är animagusar alla tre." fortsatte jag.

"Precis." sa Remus.

"Ni försökte göra en skitsvår trolldryck själva?" frågade jag och flinade lite åt tanken. Hela skolan visste att marodörerna var urdåliga i trolldryckskonst. James ryckte generat på axlarna.

"Oj." sa jag bara och stirrade fascinerat på alla tre.

"Du tar det här väldigt bra…" sa James misstänksamt. Han hade rätt. Jag lät alldeles för lugn.

"För att vara ärlig var mina teorier mycket värre." sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. Det var sant. Jag hade föreställt mig alla möjliga otäcka saker.

"Okej." sa Remus och verkade väldigt lättad. "Då har vi bara en sista person som skulle vilja tala med dig."

James gick först ut ur rummet tätt följd av Peter och Remus. Lily däremot dröjde sig kvar en liten stund.

"Ha det vi precis berättade i åtanke." sa hon innan hon gick ut. Jag satt förvirrat på sängen och undrade vem som ville prata med mig när Sirius kom ut från toaletten. Jag reste mig hastigt upp och började gå mot dörren men han klippte av min väg.

"Jag måste få förklara vad som hände den där dagen i Hogsmeade." sa han. Hans ögon var blanka och hans ansikte var dystert. Min mage snörde ihop sig och mitt hjärta började bulta hårdare. Det gjorde ont att se på honom. Jag ville jag inte höra vad han hade att säga men han bönade och bad mig tills jag tillslut gav upp.

"Du var fri att gå ut med vem du ville." sa jag och satte mig ner igen. Han tog några tunga steg mot sängen mitt emot och slog sig ner.

"Det var Benson som övertalade Slughorn om uppsatsen. Jag var tvungen." sa han. "Det var allt hon ville och jag ville inte men jag kände att jag behövde och när dagen väl kom visste jag inte vad som skulle hända och sen kom du." Jag skakade förvirrat på huvudet. Jag förstod ingenting.

"Börja från början istället."

Han nickade och tog ett skälvande andetag.

"Eftersom att vår plan inkluderade att Slughorn gav oss en uppsats om ett ämne vi redan läst var det smartast om vi tog någon av hans favoritelever att övertala honom. Problemet var att Lily aldrig skulle gjort det och inte du heller så vi valde Amy Benson. Hon var näst bäst. Hon gick med på att göra det på ett villkor. Att jag skulle gå ut med henne. Tro mig när jag säger att jag försökte övertala henne att välja något annat men hon var ihärdig. I det ögonblicket kunde jag bara tänka på att min bästa vän skulle få slippa utstå något outhärdligt varje månad och tänkte inte på dig. Jag ville berätta för dig men Remus bad mig att låta bli. Jag är så ledsen."

Jag såg ner på mina händer. Jag skämdes för att jag blivit så arg samtidigt som jag visste att jag ändå skulle ha svårt att lita på honom.

"Tycker du om henne?" frågade jag. Han skakade på huvudet och tog min hand.

"Jag har aldrig tyckt om henne. Den enda jag bryr mig om är dig."

Jag var rädd att han skulle såra mig igen men jag ville så gärna. Hans händer var mjuka när jag tog upp dem i mina. Han lutade sig fram och lät sina läppar snudda vid mina.

"Förlåt." viskade han. Jag skakade på huvudet och drog mig undan en bit.

"Tvinga mig inte att hata dig en sekund till." sa jag.

"Aldrig." svarade han och jag kunde se att han log.


	15. Severus Snape

Slängde in ett nytt perspektiv i detta kapitel. Hoppas ni gillar det!

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

Det började närma sig halloween och för varje dag växte lövhögarna utanför slottet. Försök att skrämma varandra hördes från eleverna i korridorerna och leenden växlades oftare än vanligt. Halloween var mångas favorithögtid. Jag var på väg tillbaka från biblioteket där jag hade återlämnat en bok. Jag tog god tid på mig och passade på att beundra dekorationerna. Korridorerna smyckades av girlanger i svart och orange. En härlig doft av sötsaker steg från köket underifrån.

"Mandragora." sa jag tydligt till den tjocka damen i porträttet när jag var framme. Det svängde ljudlöst upp och jag klev smidigt in i hålet. Sirius, Remus och Ali satt i soffan och pratade glatt. Jag vinkade snabbt och styrde sedan stegen mot sovsalen. Ali följde efter mig märkte jag.

"Vart ska du?" frågade hon i trappan.

"Träffa Severus. Han sa att han gärna ville tala med mig." svarade jag.

"Okej." sa Ali utan att riktigt kunna dölja bitterheten i rösten. Hon hade aldrig kommit bra överens med Sev.

"Det kommer gå fort." övertygade jag henne. "Jag ska bara hämta min mantel först. Du kan gå ner igen."

Sagt och gjort. Några minuter senare vandrade jag igen genom korridorerna men denna gång mot astronomitornet. Ute på gården smekte kalla vindar mina kinder och jag drog manteln tätare omkring mig. Severus väntade på mig vid trappan av tornet. Jag vinkade och log glatt. Det var länge sedan jag umgåtts med honom och jag saknade hans sällskap en aning. Sev log inte tillbaka utan sträckte bara ut ena armen som för att välkomna mig i en kram. Jag omfamnade honom och när jag släppte spelade ett litet leende i hans ena mungipa.

"Följ med." sa han tyst och började gå uppför trappan. Sedan yttrade han sig inte igen när vi gick.

"Femte året har verkligen varit en börda." sa jag för att bryta tystnaden. "Vi har nästan inte haft tid att träffas alls."

"Utom på lektionerna." mumlade han.

"Jo visst men…" började jag.

"Då har du bara suttit med dina kompisar från _gryffindor_." muttrade han och betonade fientligt det sista ordet. Hans bitterhet fick mig att rynka på ögonbrynen. Jag öppnade munnen för att fråga vad som var fel men han höll upp handen i en gest som fick mig att stänga den igen. Tystnaden la sig som is emellan oss de sista trappstegen. Väl uppe gick Sev bort till räcket och beundrade utsikten. Med tveksamma fötter följde jag efter.

* * *

 **Severus Snape**

"Vad ville du prata om?" frågade Lily och såg på mig. Jag svarade inte utan andades bara in hennes doft. Rosor. Vinden i hennes ansikte fick de gröna ögonen att vattnas.

"Som du sa har vi inte setts så mycket på senaste tiden." sa jag fundersamt. Hon nickade.

"Jag skulle gärna vilja ändra på det." svarade hon ärligt och log. Jag bet mig irriterat i läppen. Hur var det möjligt att en flicka kunde få mig på fall så lätt.

"Jo, kanske men…" sa jag och kliade min panna. Hennes hand sökte min och hon kramade den försiktigt. Gesten initierade mig att fortsätta.

"Jag vill inte att du träffar dem mer." sa jag bestämt men med låg röst. Hon lät min hand falla.

"Vilka då?" sa hon fast vi båda visste att hon mycket väl förstod vilka jag pratade om.

"Marodörerna." spottade jag fram. Lilys ansikte mörknade och hon tog ett steg bakåt.

"Du har ingen rätt att bestämma vilka jag umgås med."

"Jo, om du fortfarande vill träffa mig." sa jag. Det var riskfyllt av mig att uttala dessa ord. Jag kunde förlora henne, men jag vägrade se henne umgås med sådana kräk som gjorde mitt liv ett helvete. Kunde inte se när _Potter_ gjorde sitt bästa för att charmera henne. Hon trodde inte att jag hade märkt att hon valde bort mig.

"Vad menar du?" frågade hon utan att vekna. Ett ögonblick av tystnad utspelade sig innan jag tog till orda igen.

"Jag menar att du måste välja." uppgav jag. "Mig eller dem."

En eld flammade upp i hennes blick.

"Och om jag vägrar?"

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Under tiden Sirius blick fallit på Alison när hon sprang efter Lily passade jag på att maka mig närmare honom. Han var för upptagen med henne för att märka någonting. När Alison återvände satte hon sig ned på andra sidan om mig i soffan istället för att klämma sig ner i mitten. Hon ägnade inte Sirius många synliga blickar men jag kunde se hur hon tittade på honom när han inte såg. En het klump bildades i min mage och brände enda upp till halsen.

"Var skulle hon?" frågade jag och harklade mig.

"Träffa Snape." muttrade Alison till svar.

"Jag trodde hon slutat vara vän med honom." sköt Sirius in.

"Jag med." sa Alison buttert. Hon lutade sig fram mot bordet och trollade graciöst fram ett glas till sig själv.

"Vill ni ha?" frågade hon och med handen i en gest mot glaset. Jag skakade på huvudet men Sirius nickade ivrigt. Ännu ett glas dök upp på bordet.

"Aguamenti." sa Alison tyst och fyllde på båda glasen. Det ena räckte hon till Sirius och det andra tog hon själv.

"Tack." svarade han och log blygt. Hon tittade bort men jag kunde se att hennes kinder antog en rödare färg. Klumpen i magen växte sig större och jag fick en stor lust att slå glaset ur hennes hand. Jag reste mig hastigt upp.

"Jag ska gå på en promenad." meddelade jag. Sirius såg förvånad ut.

"Okej. Vill du ha sällskap?" frågade han och började resa sig upp. Jag skakade häftigt på huvudet men log lite samtidigt.

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

"Om du vägrar välja bestämmer jag åt dig." morrade Severus.

"Vem tror du att du är?!" utropade jag ilsket. "Du har ingen rätt att ta mina beslut!"

"Smutsskalle!" skrek Severus ursinnigt. Ordet träffade mig som en knytnäve i magen och jag vacklade förvirrat bakåt. Utan att yttra ett enda ord till vände jag mig om och sprang.

"Lily!" hörde jag bakom mig. Jag fortsatte att springa. Det hade börjat regna ute och trappstegen var hala av vattnet. Mina fötter gled under mig och hade svårt att hitta fäste. Med manteln över huvudet och andra handen på räcket försökte jag säkert ta mig ner. På de sista trappstegen orkade jag dock inte hålla mig uppe längre. Mina fötter gled undan och jag föll handlöst baklänges mot trappstegen. Där låg jag och stirrade upp mot de grå molnen. Mina kinder var blöta, men inte från regnet. Jag snyftade tyst med handen över munnen. Han var inte det minsta annorlunda från alla andra renblodiga. Lika hemska allihopa, tänkte jag förtvivlat. Min rygg dunkade och mina fötter värkte efter språngmarschen. En varm vätska rann ur min näsa som jag råkade smälla till i fallet. Min hand färgades röd av näsblodet men jag vägrade resa mig upp. Jag låg i trappan och hoppades att ingen skulle hitta mig där. Tänkte att jag kanske kunde stanna där för alltid. Emellertid krossades den drömmen efter ett tag. Min tidsuppfattning hade liksom jag tappat greppet och jag hade ingen aning om hur lång tid som gått när jag kände ett par händer på mina armar.

"Hon är skadad!" skrek en röst och snart hördes två par fotsteg närma sig. Jag öppnade mina halvstängda ögon och gjorde en ansats att sätta mig upp. Utan att låtsas om smärtan torkade jag förläget bort blodet från mitt ansikte. Peter satt framför mig med blicken riktad mot Alison och James som sprang fram i riktning mot mig.

"Jag mår bra." fräste jag, fortfarande med tårarna rinnande längs kinderna. "Gå härifrån."

Peter låtsades inte om mig utan tog försiktigt tag runt min kropp och lyfte. Ali och James stödde honom på varsin sida och tillsammans bar de iväg mig. Jag slöt ögonen igen och lät blodet rinna. Jag var generad och upprörd men just där och just då fanns det ingenting att göra.


	16. Vid behov-rummet

Hej hej! Det var ett tag sen jag la upp någonting. Jag skulle gärna vilja veta vad ni tycker om den här fanfictionen hittills. Det skulle vara jättebra om ni berättade vad som är bra och dåligt. Jag har nämligen tappat gnistan lite och om jag inte vet om ni gillar det eller inte kommer jag att sluta skriva. Här är ett kapitel i alla fall. :)

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

"Jag ska döda Snape den jäveln." mumlade jag med Lilys hand mot min mun i sjukhusstugan.

"Snälla låt mig gå härifrån. Jag mår verkligen bra." muttrade Lily förbannat.

"Inte än. Madam Pomfrey har inte ens fått titta på dig än." sa jag och reste mig upp. "Jag kommer ändå inte berätta vad som hände." sa hon envist och la armarna i kors. Jag suckade högljutt. Killarna stod vid ett fönster och pratade ivrigt med huvudena ihop. De tystnade ett ögonblick när jag annonserade min ankomst innan de drog in mig i ringen och fortsatte prata.

"Fullmånen har för stor kraft över mig." sa Remus ilsket. "Jag kan inte."

"Men om Lily gör elixiret." sköt James in.

"Hon kanske är för svag för det." sa jag och bet mig i läppen. "Förresten vad pratar ni om?"

"James föräldrar har bjudit in oss några dagar på höstlovet. Dumbledore låter oss använda flam nätverket." sa Sirius. "Men Remus är rädd för fullmånen."

"Vi kommer på något. Lily kommer hinna bli bättre tills dess." försäkrade jag Remus och klappade honom på armen. Han log svagt.

"Är jag inbjuden?" frågade jag och vände mig mot James. Han nickade ivrigt.

"Lily också." tillade han med rosiga kinder. Jag neg skämtsamt som tack och lämnade cirkeln. Jag hade funderat mycket på sista tiden om hur jag skulle hjälpa Remus. Trolldryck var mitt sämsta område men Lilys bästa så där behövdes jag inte. En animagus var jag inte heller. Jag kände mig så hjälplös. Madam Pomfrey hade äntligen tid för Lily och undersökte henne försiktigt.

"Snälla madam." sa Lily suckandes. "Jag mår bra. Jag lovar." Pomfrey hummade ointresserat och backade efter en stund.

"Du ska få något mot det förfärliga näsblodet." bestämde hon och försvann iväg in i sitt lilla rum. Lilys näsa rann fortfarande och trots bomullstussarna hon stoppat upp i vardera näsborre färgades hennes mun och tänder röda av allt blod. Pomfrey kom ut igen efter några sekunder och gav Lily ett glas med en gulaktig vätska. Hon höll för näsan och med en äcklad min svepte Lily innehållet. Madam Pomfrey såg belåten ut och drog fram sin stav. Hon petade lite över Lilys kropp och helade de små skadorna. Under tiden plockade jag ut bomullstussarna ur Lilys näsa och torkade hennes mun med en våt trasa. Jag gjorde emellertid detta bara för att irritera henne men hon såg ändå tacksam ut.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Jag kunde inte ta ögonen från Alison när hon skötte om sin vän. Hon var så omtänksam och god. Det var omöjligt för mig att tycka om henne mer, men ändå förälskade mitt hjärta sig ännu djupare i henne. Jag betraktade hennes handrörelser och lyssnade till hennes mjuka ord. Sedan hon förlåtit mig hade vi gått tillbaka till att vara vänner. Men det var allt. Hon hade inte gjort några synliga försök att få min uppmärksamhet och verkade inte speciellt intresserad. Trots alla mina närmanden verkade hon inte förälskat sig i mig såsom jag gjort i henne. Efter alla mina misslyckanden var jag försiktigt med mina steg och vågade mig inte på något storartat, men snart skulle jag bli galen. Snart var jag tvungen att tillkännage min kärlek. Alisons blick mötte min. Jag log försiktigt och svalde hårt. Hon log glatt tillbaka och tog några bestämda steg fram mot oss.

"Jag har några läxor att ta igen så jag måste verkligen gå." sa hon med en suck. En efter en kramade hon oss allihopa. Först Peter, sedan James och därefter Remus. När hon närmade sig mig la jag armarna om henne.

"Jag är glad att jag har dig." sa hon i mitt höra.

"Jag älsk…" började jag men hon hade redan dragit sig undan. Hennes ord var kärleksfulla men hon sa det på ett mycket vänskapligt sätt. Jag svalde besvikelsen. När Lily tog emot Alisons kram gav hon mig en medlidande blick som betydde att hon sett vad som utspelade sig i min hjärna. Jag ryckte lite på axlarna och vände mig bort från henne.

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

"Sluta plåga honom." viskade jag till Ali när vi båda krupit ner i våra sängar den kvällen. "Ser du inte att han bara vill dig väl." Jag hade under så många tillfällen sett Sirius lida av Alisons utfrysning. Sett hans hopp brinna som en skogsbrand för att sedan slockna som ett ljus som fått stå ute i regnet. Han kände sådan passion för henne och även om Ali var min vän var även Sirius det.

"Jag litar inte på honom." svarade hon uppgivet.

"Vad har han gjort för att inte förtjäna din tillit?" frågade jag. Hon svarade inte men jag kunde höra en dyster suck slinka ur henne.

"Vi är goda vänner. Det får räcka för stunden."

"Åh lägg av. Det räcker varken för honom eller dig." sa jag och satte mig försiktigt upp.

"Men…"

"Älskar du honom?"

"Jag vet inte…" sa Ali tveksamt.

"Älskar du honom?" frågade jag igen.

"Ja…" sa hon i en tyst ömklig viskning.

"Trevligt. Trevligt." sa jag ganska högt. "För han älskar dig utan tvekan och du låter honom tro att du inte bryr dig." Hon kved förtvivlat och satte sig upp hon med.

"Vad ska jag göra då?" frågade hon. Jag såg på henne och lutade mig framåt för att viska i hennes öra.

"Ta en promenad i slottet."

Hon tittade förvirrat på mig. Jag nickade bara och betraktade henne när hon klädde på sig.

"Konstig uppmaning." muttrade hon. "Jag är trött."

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Slottet var tyst och kusligt. Det knäppte i väggarna och då och då hade steg hörts i delar av korridorerna. Lily hade instruerat mig en väg jag skulle ta och nu gick jag den sakta med min trollstav tänd. Jag gick med tysta steg och var noga att inte störa ett sovande porträtt eller en rustning. Hela tiden lyste jag upp väggarna i hopp om att hitta den gobelängen Lily beskrivit. Tillslut hittade jag den. Det var en bild av en man som enligt texten hette Barnabas. Jag skrattade lite och stannade. Det var meningen att det var här jag skulle vänta. Just då hördes ett svagt gnisslande. Jag släckte panikslaget min trollstav och vände mig mot ljudet. Bakom mig i den vägg som för en sekund sedan varit solid hade nu en dörr uppenbarat sig. I ingången stod Sirius med en ros i handen.

"Sirius?" sa jag frågande. Han vinkade kvickt åt mig att följa med honom in. Jag gjorde som jag blev tillsagd och trädde in i ett stort rum med högt i tak. Eller rum skulle kanske vara fel ord. Väggarna var klädda i realistiska tapeter som liknade skog och ängar i nattetid. Golvet var grönt och när jag kände på det insåg jag att det var riktigt gräs. Men det bästa med rummet var taket. Det var under samma förtrollning som taket i den stora salen och just nu såg man en molnfri, stjärnklar himmel. Mitt i rummet, på gräset, var en filt utbredd och bredvid denna stod en korg.

"Jag är så trött på magi nu." sa Sirius. "Jag skulle vilja ha en picknick med dig på mugglarvis."

"Vad är det här för ställe?" frågade jag förundrat.

"Vid behov-rummet." svarade han. "Det förvandlas till vad helst man vill och behöver. Kallas också 'rummet som kommer och går'. Inte många vet om att det finns."

"Wow." sa jag och betraktade den vackra himlen. Han tog min hand och drog med mig till filten. Utan att kunna slita ögonen från det förtrollade rummet satte jag mig ner. Min blick sökte efter stjärnbilder i himlen. Jag fann Orion, lejonet och många andra. Då kände jag Sirius hand dra sig till min. Jag mötte hans blick.


	17. En talande tavla

Nu min kära läsare var det otroligt länge sedan jag publicerade ett kapitel. Jag har ingen annan ursäkt än skrivkramp vilket är något jag hoppas att ni andra författare också förstår. Hoppas ni gillar detta korta kapitel i alla fall. Så får vi se ifall jag fortsätter skriva framöver.

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Jag låg i min säng med blicken i min sänghimmel. De andra killarnas svaga snarkningar var det enda ljudet som hördes. I detta ögonblick var Sirius tillsammans med henne. Han kanske strök hennes hand och försiktigt rörde hennes läppar med sina fingrar. Hon kanske suckade och drunknade i hans ögon eller viskade förföriskt. Jag tänkte på hur det varit innan Alison blandade sig in i våra liv. Allt hade varit så mycket bättre när vi fortfarande hatade varandra. Skuldkänslorna brände som eld genom min kropp. Jag brydde mig om Alison. Hon var min vän, en nära vän, som jag älskade. Hur var det möjligt att hata och älska någon så här. Jag insåg att jag skulle bli galen om jag låg här ensam med mina tankar hela natten. Med tysta steg reste jag mig upp och tassade ut genom salen. Jag behövde prata med någon. Dela med mig av mina känslor. Med fötterna i mina tofflor sprang jag över mattor och stengolv. Mina ben tog mig till trapporna. Jag tittade ner och såg till mina stora lättnad att trapporna hade flyttat sig till min fördel. Jag sprang ner för två trappor och stannade framför en målning med en kvinna på. Denna kvinnan var klädd i en grön klänning och hade blåa ögon.

"Hej mamma." viskade jag till tavlan. Hon öppnade blinkande sina ögon och sprack upp i ett leende vid synen av mig.

När min mor dog gjorde Dumbledore ett porträtt av henne för att hedra henne och hjälpa mig. Det gjorde ont att prata med henne eftersom det var som att träffa henne, men bara på låtsas. Det var länge sedan jag senast kom hit men jag behövde verkligen tala med någon.

"Hej min fina Remus." sa mamma med ett skratt. "Varför kommer du mitt i natten?"

"Jag behöver verkligen råd." sa jag och torkade bort en tår som börjat rinna vid åsynen av min fantastiska mor.

* * *

 **Peter Pettigrew**

Jag väntade ett ögonblick innan jag följde efter Remus ut genom dörren. Jag hade dragit på mig James osynlighetsmantel så han märkte inte min närvaro. Jag undrade var tusan han skulle mitt i natten. När vi kom till trapporna stannade Remus och tvekade ett ögonblick. Sedan fortsatte han med lätta steg ner. Jag som inte var lika smidig som min vän hade svårt att hänga med och vid ett tillfälle höll jag på snubbla över mig själv. Remus stannade vid ett porträtt och viskade någonting ut i mörkret som jag inte kunde höra. Jag tassade närmare tills jag insåg vem han talade med. Hope, hans mor. Jag skämdes över att jag följt efter honom och vände mig om för att gå när jag hörde någonting som intresserade mig.

"Det handlar om Sirius, Sirius Black." sa Remus. Jag gick närmare igen men var noga med att inte andas honom i nacken.

"Tala mitt barn." sa Hope uppmuntrande. Jag kände mig obekväm som lystrade till ett samtal jag inte hade någon del i.

"Han har blivit förälskad i en av mina vänner. Alison Haworth." sa han.

"Förklara hur det är ett problem." svarade modern med lugn röst.

"Jo det är så...att jag nämligen…" började Remus men avbröt sig. I det svaga skenet från en lykta en bit bort kunde jag se hans mamma nicka.

"Jag hyser känslor för honom, mamma." sa han och lät förtvivlad och rädd. "Som mer än en vän."

Jag kunde inte låta bli att bli alldeles chockad. Nu kände jag mig mer obekväm än någonsin. Jag vände mig hastigt runt för att springa därifrån men fastnade av misstag med min fot i räcket. Smällen från mitt fall var högljudd och fick Remus att tända sin trollstav och vända sig om med en förskräckt min.

"Visa dig." morrade han. Jag kände mig hemsk som tjuvlyssnat och drog med stort vemod av mig manteln. Remus ögon spärrades upp. Han rusade fram mot mig och tryckte mig mot räcket med trollstaven riktad mot min hals.

"Förlåt mig, Måntand." andades jag. "Jag menade inte att tjuvlyssna."

"Håll tyst." fräste han och tryckte staven längre in i min hals. Det gjorde ont.

"Remus…?" sa jag skrämt och försökte backa. Ilskan som brunnit i hans ögon slocknade och han såg förvirrat på sin hand. Han backade chockat och släppte trollstaven.

"Peter...för-för-förlåt." stammade han fram innan han sprang därifrån.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

"Jag vet att du inte litar på mig. Jag vet att jag varit dum. Jag förstår att du är orolig. Men snälla Alison, låt mig berätta för dig. Jag vill att du ska veta hur mycket jag älskar dig." sa jag.

"Sirius…"

"Jag är så förvirrad för jag har aldrig brytt mig så mycket om någon som jag bryr mig om dig. Varje sekund vill jag vara nära dig. Alison Dorothea Haworth jag är djupt hemskt otroligt förälskad i dig och jag vägrar släppa dig igen. Om du låter mig lovar jag att aldrig svika dig igen."

Alison blinkade. Jag lutade mig framåt och kysste henne. Hon besvarade min kyss och la en hand på min rygg under tröjan. Jag rös. Hon gjorde mig som berusad.

"Förlåt mig." viskade hon mot mina läppar. Jag skakade på huvudet och la mig ner på golvet. Hennes överkropp vilade mot min och jag kände värmen från hennes hud.


	18. Lycklig och olycklig

**Lily Evans**

James kom inspringande med ingredienserna i händerna. Han hade andan i halsen och manteln släpande bakom honom. Det var tidigt på morgonen och han såg både trött och upprymd ut samtidigt.

"Fick du allting?" frågade jag. Han nickade. Jag tog emot det han höll i. Stormhatt, huggtänder från en orm och torkad billywig. Han satte sig på en av de tomma bänkarna. Jag var fortfarande förundrad över att vi hade ett helt tomt klassrum till vårt experiment.

"Förklara igen hur ni fått tag i det här klassrummet." sa jag under tiden jag plockade fram mina verktyg och mått.

"Vi är inte så duktiga i skolan som du nog märkt." sa han och skrattade lågt. "Vi övertalade Mcgonagall för ett tag sedan att vi inte tyckte att vi fick ro någonstans för att studera. Gryffindor rummet var för stökigt och i biblioteket spionerade alla på oss. Så då lånade hon ut det är klassrummet till oss. Men såklart använder vi det inte till läxor."

Jag skrattade. Det lät precis som något sådant marodörerna skulle ha gjort.

"Passande." svarade jag och log. Han skrattade igen. Det värmde mig inombords och fick mina kinder att bli röda.

"Om du klarar av det här är du ta mig fan en ängel." sa James och såg på mig. I det ögonblicket ville jag verkligen lyckas, så att han skulle se på mig sådär igen.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

När jag vaknade hade jag en lite konstig känsla i magen. Jag ångrade inte att jag tillbringat natten bredvid Sirius i vid-behov-rummet, inte direkt i alla fall, men samtidigt kändes det fel på något sätt. Jag undrade hur mina vänner skulle ta det. Just nu låg jag och stirrade på det förtrollade taket som föreställde en blå himmel. Sirius sov fortfarande och jag funderade ett ögonblick på att gå utan att väcka honom. Sedan tänkte jag hur jag skulle känna om jag vaknade ensam. Med en lätt hand knuffade jag försiktigt på honom.

"Sirius." viskade jag och fortsatte knuffa. Han muttrade till och vred på sig. Sirius ögon blinkade innan han öppnade dem och såg på mig. När han väl öppnade ögonen flinade han brett.

"Hej." sa han med en hes röst. Jag log och betraktade honom. Den konstiga känslan i magen försvann när han såg på mig. Istället spred en värme ut sig i kroppen men samtidigt började jag känna mig väldigt medveten om hur jag såg ut.

"Hej." svarade jag och började hastigt släta till mitt hår. Sirius stoppade mig.

"Du är vacker."

Jag svarade inte men lät handen falla ner i mitt knä igen. Han rullade över på rygg och stirrade på taket. Jag reste mig upp.

"Jag måste gå." sa jag. "Lily väntar."

"Vill du att jag följer med?" frågade han och satte sig upp. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Nej." sa jag. "Det behövs inte."

Han nickade och log.

"Jag kommer snart. Gå i förväg du."

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Jag hade undvikit Peter som pesten. När han sprungit ifrån mig, till sovsalen förmodar jag, hade jag inte följt efter. Jag hade inte sovit en blund, utan bara planlöst ramlat runt i slottet hela natten. Jag ville inte träffa James heller och definitivt inte Alison eller Sirius. Jag kunde inte låta bli att känna mig ensam, som att jag inte hade någon att prata med. I alla fall inte om det här.

Jag bestämde mig för att leta reda på Lily, för hon kändes som ett bra sällskap, men jag insåg snabbt att jag inte hade någon som helst aning om var hon var. Jag övervägde mina alternativ. Hon var nog antingen i sovsalen, i uppehållsrummet, på biblioteket, på gården, med Slughorn, vid sjön, ute eller någon annanstans i slottet. Alternativen var för många. Jag tittade ner på mig själv. Mina kläder var dammiga och smutsiga och dessutom hade jag fortfarande pyjamas på mig. En tung suck slank ur mig. Jag var tvungen att gå tillbaka till sovsalen och byta om. _Tusan också_ , tänkte jag och kliade mig frustrerat i ögonbrynet. Jag vände mig om och tog mod till mig. Precis när jag tagit några steg hörde jag en röst från någon jag kände alltför väl.

"Remus!"

Jag vände mig om och såg Alison gå mot mig. Jag visste att hon sett mig men funderade ändå på att vända och springa åt motsatt håll.

"Alison." sa jag och väntade på henne.

"Så du ser ut." sa hon när hon kommit upp jämsides med mig. "Har du inte sovit?"

"Inte direkt." svarade jag och ryckte på axlarna.

Alison rynkade på axlarna. "Hur kommer det sig? Du behöver inte oroa dig över nästa fullmåne." Hon kramade försiktigt min axel med sin smala hand. "Om du vill kan vi gå bort till James och Lily redan nu och ta reda på hur det går med trolldrycken."

Jag tittade på Alison en stund. De glittrande ögonen som såg med sådan tillgivenhet på mig. När hon log visade hennes ansikte att hon faktiskt var lycklig och hon skickade en känsla av lugn och kärlek i min riktning. Jag tittade bort.

"Så det är därför jag inte hittat dem någonstans." sa jag och visste inte riktigt varför jag ljög om att jag letat efter dem.

"Ja, precis. De är i det där klassrummet ni brukar använda." kvittrade hon. Jag nickade tankfullt. En del av mig ville verkligen veta hur det skulle gå och även fast jag just nu inte njöt av Alis sällskap visste jag att det inte fanns någon möjlighet för mig att gå själv. Med Ali var det antingen att gå tillsammans eller inte alls.

"Okej, kör till." svarade jag. "Men först måste jag få byta om."

Jag började motvilligt gå mot uppehållsrummet. Alison följde efter och pratade glatt på om allt mellan himmel och jord men jag lyssnade inte alls. Det enda jag kunde tänka på var att det fanns bara en sak som gjorde henne så lyrisk, för hon betedde sig normalt inte alls såhär. Sirius.


	19. Trolldrycken

Hej fina läsare! Hoppas ni haft en trevlig sommar och ett härligt lov. Nu slänger jag in ett kapitel som jag hoppas ni tycker om. Jag vill jättegärna att ni lämnar reviews så jag får reda på vad ni gillar och ogillar. Kram!

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

James kom inspringande med ingredienserna i händerna. Han hade andan i halsen och manteln släpande bakom honom. Det var tidigt på morgonen och han såg både trött och upprymd ut samtidigt.

"Fick du allting?" frågade jag. Han nickade. Jag tog emot det han höll i. Stormhatt, huggtänder från en orm och torkad billywig. Han satte sig på en av de tomma bänkarna. Jag var fortfarande förundrad över att vi hade ett helt tomt klassrum till vårt experiment.

"Förklara igen hur ni fått tag i det här klassrummet." sa jag under tiden jag plockade fram mina verktyg och mått.

"Vi är inte så duktiga i skolan som du nog märkt." sa han och skrattade lågt. "Vi övertalade Mcgonagall för ett tag sedan att vi inte tyckte att vi fick ro någonstans för att studera. Gryffindor rummet var för stökigt och i biblioteket spionerade alla på oss. Så då lånade hon ut det är klassrummet till oss. Men såklart använder vi det inte till läxor."

Jag skrattade. Det lät precis som något sådant marodörerna skulle ha gjort.

"Passande." svarade jag och log. Han skrattade igen. Det värmde mig inombords och fick mina kinder att bli röda.

"Om du klarar av det här är du ta mig fan en ängel." sa James och såg på mig. I det ögonblicket ville jag verkligen lyckas, så att han skulle se på mig sådär igen.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Jag ångrade inte att jag tillbringat natten bredvid Sirius i vid-behov-rummet men jag undrade hur mina vänner skulle ta det. Just nu låg jag och stirrade på det förtrollade taket som föreställde en blå himmel. Sirius sov fortfarande och jag funderade ett ögonblick på att gå utan att väcka honom. Sedan tänkte jag hur jag skulle känna om jag vaknade ensam. Med en lätt hand knuffade jag försiktigt på honom.

"Sirius." viskade jag och fortsatte knuffa. Han muttrade till och vred på sig. Sirius ögon blinkade innan han öppnade dem och såg på mig. Vid anblicken av mig sprack han upp i ett leende.

"Hej." sa han och kysste mig på pannan. Jag log och betraktade honom. Det var så konstigt hur jag kände när han såg på mig. Som om det inte spelade någon som helst roll hur jag såg ut.

"Hej." svarade jag. Hans hand fattade min.

"Du är vacker."

"Tack." sa jag och kände rodnaden i mitt ansikte. "Du med."

Han rullade över på rygg och stirrade på taket. Jag reste mig upp.

"Jag måste gå." sa jag. "Lily väntar."

"Vill du att jag följer med?" frågade han och satte sig upp. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Nej." sa jag. "Det behövs inte."

Han nickade och log.

"Jag kommer snart. Gå i förväg du."

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Jag hade undvikit Peter som pesten. När han sprungit ifrån mig, till sovsalen förmodar jag, hade jag inte följt efter. Jag hade inte sovit en blund, utan bara planlöst ramlat runt i slottet hela natten. Jag ville inte träffa James heller. Inte ens Sirius och definitivt inte Alison. På något sätt kändes det som att jag svek henne genom att gilla hennes pojkvän. Av någon anledning kändes det som att jag inte hade några vänner. I alla fall inga som jag kunde prata om det här med.

Jag bestämde mig för att leta reda på Lily, för hon kändes som ett bra sällskap just nu, men jag insåg snabbt att jag inte hade någon som helst aning om var hon var. Jag övervägde mina alternativ. Hon var nog antingen i sovsalen, i uppehållsrummet, på biblioteket, på gården, på läxhjälpen, vid sjön, ute eller någon annanstans i slottet. Alternativen var för många. Jag tittade ner på mig själv. Mina kläder var dammiga och smutsiga och dessutom hade jag fortfarande pyjamas på mig. En tung suck slank ur mig. Jag var tvungen att gå tillbaka till sovsalen och byta om. _Tusan också_ , tänkte jag och kliade mig frustrerat i ögonbrynet. Jag vände mig om och tog mod till mig. Precis när jag tagit några steg hörde jag en röst från någon jag kände alltför väl.

"Remus!"

Jag vände mig om och såg Alison gå mot mig. Jag visste att hon sett mig men funderade ändå på att vända och springa åt motsatt håll.

"Alison." sa jag och väntade på henne.

"Så du ser ut." sa hon när hon kommit upp jämsides med mig. "Har du inte sovit?"

"Inte direkt." svarade jag och ryckte på axlarna.

"Hur kommer det sig, kompis. Oroa dig inte över nästa fullmåne." sa Alison och klappade mig på axeln. "Om du vill kan vi slå följe bort till Lily och James redan nu och ta reda på hur det går med trolldrycken."

Jag tittade på Alison en stund. De glittrande ögonen som såg med sådan tillgivenhet på mig. När hon log visade hennes ansikte att hon faktiskt var lycklig och hon skickade en känsla av lugn och kärlek. Jag tittade bort.

"Så det är därför jag inte hittat dem någonstans." sa jag och visste inte riktigt varför jag ljög om att jag letat efter dem.

"Ja, precis. De är i det där konstiga klassrummet ni brukar använda." kvittrade hon. Jag nickade tankfullt. En del av mig ville verkligen veta hur det skulle gå och även fast jag just nu inte njöt av Alis sällskap visste jag att det inte fanns någon möjlighet för mig att gå själv. Med Ali var det antingen att gå tillsammans eller inte alls.

"Okej, kör till." svarade jag. "Men först måste jag få byta om."

Jag började motvilligt gå mot uppehållsrummet. Alison följde efter och pratade glatt på om allt mellan himmel och jord men jag lyssnade inte alls. Det enda jag kunde tänka på var att det fanns bara en sak som gjorde henne så lyrisk, för hon betedde sig normalt inte alls såhär. Sirius.

* * *

Om ni gillade det här kapitlet kommer ni älska nästa. Nu börjar det hända lite saker och jag tycker det är jätteroligt att skriva. Kom gärna med ideer om vad ni tycker ska hända så ska jag ta det i beaktning. Kommentera! :)


	20. Utbrottet

Hej kära läsare! Här kommer ett hyfsat långt kapitel tätt inpå det förra. Tack så mycket Linna för din kommentar. Jag är glad att du gillar min fanfic. Detta kapitel var hur kul som helst att skriva så jag hoppas ni tycker det är roligt att läsa.

* * *

 **James Potter**

Lily var vacker när hon arbetade. Lily var alltid vacker men när hon arbetade riktigt glödde hon. Då och då torkade hon sig i pannan med baksidan av handen eller sträckte på sig. Jag som själv inte förstod mig på trolldryckskonst hade ingen aning om att det fanns så många sätt att röra runt på. När jag gjorde gröt med mina föräldrar rörde jag sleven motsols eller medsols och det var det enda. Lily rörde i åttor och konstiga mönster och många konstiga ritualer hade hon också. Ibland bad hon mig att räcka henne saker och det gjorde jag gärna. Med flit sträckte jag de mot henne så att våra händer skulle nudda varandra. När de gjorde det tittade hon upp med sina gröna ögon och rodnade.

Just när jag öppnat munnen för att säga någonting knackade det på dörren.

"Det är säkert Ali." sa Lily. "Jag bad henne att komma när hon vaknade."

Jag reste mig upp och gick bort mot dörren. Med handen knackade jag försiktigt två gånger på min sida av dörren. Till svar hördes fyra lika försiktiga knackningar. En kod som vi skapat för att inte råka illa ut. När jag öppnade dörren rusade Alison och Remus in och stängde dörren efter sig.

"Hej." sa Alison glatt och närmade sig. Lily reste sig upp och gick och kramade henne. Jag suckade tyst. Jag fick aldrig vara ensam med henne i mer än några minuter.

"Hur går det?" frågade Ali sedan och drog av sig sin mantel. Lily sneglade på mig och sedan på Remus.

"Ehmm…" började hon försiktigt. Remus ögon avslöjade att han redan visste vad som var grejen.

"Ali, får jag prata med dig?" började Lily.

"Det funkar inte." sa Remus uppgivet. Lily kliade sig frustrerat i ögonbrynet och närmade sig honom.

"Jag har försökt. Många gånger tro mig. Jag har följt varenda anvisning i receptet men vid ett steg går det alltid fel. Varje gång." suckade hon. "Det är en mycket komplicerad trolldryck."

Med en långsam rörelse sträckte hon ut handen för att lägga på hans axel men han drog sig snabbt undan. Lily sänkte sårat sin hand.

"Ni åker utan mig. Jag ville aldrig följa med i alla fall." sa han surt. Jag fnös högt.

"Lägg av. Det är inte hennes fel." sa jag argt.

"Du och du." sa han och pekade på Alison och Lily. "Försök åtminstone att inte bli på smällen när ni är borta."

Med de orden vände han sig om, lämnade rummet och smällde igen dörren efter sig. Jag var så chockad över det han hade sagt att jag bara stod och blängde på dörren ett ögonblick. Lily och Ali stod stelfrusna och stirrade på varandra. Jag undrade om det bara var jag som fattade vad han menade men med tanke på deras miner hade de kanske en idé.

"Menade han…" började Lily.

"...att vi skulle ligga med er…" sa Alison,

"...under höstlovet. Ja, det menade han." avslutade jag.

"För det första så kommer det inte hända. För det andra, varför har han inte sagt tidigare att det stört honom?" frågade Ali.

"Att vad stört honom?" sa Lily som såg ut som ett frågetecken.

"Du vet." sa Alison. "Jag och Sirius. Du och James."

"Vadå, jag och James? Det händer inget mellan…" började Lily men jag avbröt henne för att svara på Alis fråga.

"Jag vet inte. Han har aldrig sagt något sånt här förut."

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Alla intryck verkade på något sätt ljuvare sedan Ali förlåtit mig. Ändå kunde jag inte låta bli ha känna mig annorlunda. Aldrig förut hade jag jagat en tjej på det sätt som jag jagat henne. Det kändes konstigt att plötsligt få det jag velat ha hela tiden. Men bra konstigt. Så bra.

Min rygg kändes lite öm efter att legat på golvet hela natten men det var det värt. Jag reste mig långsamt upp och försökte tänka efter hur lång tid det var sen Ali gick. En halvtimme kanske kom jag fram till. Jag grävde runt mig för att hitta min trollstav och upptäckte den i mitt byxben. Mitt hår stod på ända kände jag när jag drog handen genom det. Jag var utsvulten men ville inte gå och äta själv så jag tänkte att jag skulle försöka leta reda på mina vänner. I början kom jag inte ihåg var de hade sagt att de skulle vara och knackade på hur många klassrum som helst. Detta ledde till att jag många gånger behövt förklara och ursäkta mig efter arga blickar eller upprörda frågor. Sedan insåg jag att Ali hade nämnt det igår och skyndade mig bort till det rätta klassrummet. Precis när jag kom fram flög dörren upp och Remus rusade ut alldeles röd i ansiktet. Han smällde igen dörren och knuffade mig ur vägen.

"Följ inte efter mig." ropade han över axeln. Jag var förvirrad och jag ville springa efter honom för att se om han var okej men han ville uppenbarligen inte det. Istället gick jag in i klassrummet och möttes ansikten som såg lika förvirrade ut som jag kände mig.. James stod och kliade sig i ögonbrynet och han hade armen tätt intill Lily som bara stirrade rakt fram. Ali kom fram till mig när jag kom in. Hon kysste mig snabbt på kinden och gick sedan bort till Lily hon med.

"Vad hände?" frågade jag och slog mig ner på en av stolarna. Ingen svarade. Ali knep ihop munnen och rynkade ögonbrynen. Det var tyst en stund till.

"Jag berättar då." sa James men Ali hindrade honom.

"Det är pinsamt för mig och Lily." sa hon och suckade. "Herregud."

Jag stirrade på henne ett ögonblick lite sårad för att hon inte ville berätta.

"Du behöver inte vara rädd för att skämma ut dig för mig." sa jag och gick fram till henne. Hon tittade bort så jag tog hennes hand.

"Det verkar som att relationen mellan oss och mellan Lily och James har stört honom." sa Ali utan att titta upp.

"Det var som att sista droppen fyllde bägaren nyss när jag försvarade Lily." fortsatte James.

"Vad sa han?" frågade jag och kände mig plötsligt mycket arg.

"Han sa att jag och Ali skulle försöka att inte bli på smällen!" utbrast Lily och gav ifrån sig ett frustrerat snyftande. Det tog ett ögonblick innan det hon sagt sjönk in.

"Herregud, vad har tagit åt honom?" frågade jag bekymrat. "Bäst jag pratar med honom."

Ali drog åt sig sin hand och nickade. Jag kysste henne snabbt på munnen. En kyss som hon förvånat pep till av och backade lite. James flinade och Lily bara stirrade roat. Alisons kinder blev illröda. Hon knuffade mig lätt i ryggen mot dörren och sa åt mig att söka upp henne när jag var klar.

* * *

Nästa kapitel kommer att komma på fredag tror jag, finns en möjlighet att det kommer senare/tidigare men vi satsar på fredag. Nästa gång får vi se en lite ny sida av Peter som vi inte sett tidigare. Tyck till och kommentera så blir jag superglad! :) 3


	21. Fel och förlåtelse

Här kommer ett nytt kapitel (lite försenat men vad kan man göra?) som jag hoppas ni finner underhållande.

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Jag visste inte vad som tagit åt mig. Helt plötsligt hade jag bara vrålat och sprungit ut. _Herregud_ , tänkte jag förfärad av min handling. Mina fötter förde mig kvickt bort från slottet och mot sjön. Där slog jag mig ner vid ett träd och snyftade frustrerat i mina händer. Jag hann bara sitta där en stund innan jag kände en hand på min axel.

"Kompis." sa Sirius och satte sig ner intill mig. "Vad har du nu ställt till med?"

Jag skrattade och snyftade på en och samma gång.

"Varför gjorde jag så? Jösses, jag måste vara störd eller någonting. Hur kan du inte vara arg på mig?" frågade jag.

"Åh Månis, där tror du fel. Jag är ursinnig. Men vi tar det senare för jag vet att en välmående Remus aldrig skulle göra så så just nu vill jag bara veta vad som är fel." sa Sirius. Han lätt trött. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte."

"Okej. Säg till när det bränns." sa Sirius. "Du är arg för du är kär i Alison/Lily. Du är arg för att vi inte kan brygga den nedrans trolldrycken. Du är arg för du saknar dina föräldrar och du är arg för att jag och James väljer Lily och Ali framför dig och Peter."

"Nästan alla rätt." svarade jag och tänkte på det där om att vara kär i Ali eller Lily. Hur skulle jag någonsin kunna berätta att i själva verket var det Sirius jag var förälskad i?

"Är du kär i Ali?" frågade han.

"Nej."

"Kär i Lily?"

"Nej." svarade jag igen. "Men allt annat stämde."

"Kompis." sa Sirius och klappade mig på armen. "Skitjobbigt alltihop. Förlåt för att jag varit så besatt av Ali. Verkligen."

Jag tackade honom men det kändes konstigt när han inte egentligen visste vad som problemet var. Lyckligtvis hade jag inte sett Peter på hela dagen så antagligen gömde han sig och hade inte hunnit säga nått till James eller Sirius. Tänk att den enda saken han verkligen ville prata med dem om var den enda saken han inte vågade berätta.

"Remus. Får jag vara jättearg och skrika på dig en stund?" frågade Sirius plötsligt. Jag nickade för jag var mycket medveten om att jag förtjänade en uppläxning.

"För det första: HUR VÅGAR DU ÄVENTYRA MITT FÖRHÅLLANDE MED ALISON? HON VAR ALLDELES GENERAD OCH VÅGADE KNAPPT BERÄTTA FÖR MIG! För det andra: Jag är mycket besviken att du trodde att jag eller James skulle göra dem på smällen hur kunde du tänka så? Slutligen: Lågt gjort, mannen, inte schysst."

När jag var säker på att han var färdig skrattade jag lite och bad hjärtligt om ursäkt. Det värsta var att under hela stunden han skällt på mig var allt jag kunde tänka på var att jag ville tysta honom med mina läppar.

* * *

 **Peter Pettigrew**

Sirius hade inte kommit tillbaka sen han gick för att möta Alison och Remus hade varit borta hela natten. James hade gått tidigt så nu var jag ensam i sovsalen. Jag låg i sängen och stirrade i taket och visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Jag skämdes så fruktansvärt över att jag förföljt Remus och ångrade mig så förbannat. Jag hade fått reda på något som jag helst velat slippa och kanske förlorat en vän på köpet. Det kändes för jävligt alltihop. Det bästa vore väl att prata med Remus men jag visste inte om jag skulle våga se honom i ögonen. Eller ännu värre, att han inte skulle våga se mig i ögon. Åh Remus. Remus som påminde oss om läxorna och tystade oss när vi var för högljudda. Remus som vi på skämt kallade Professor Lupin ibland. Remus som var kär i Sirius Black.

Det värsta med hela grejen var att jag verkligen ville ha någon att prata med. Men vem skulle det vara? Sirius? Aldrig i livet. Jag tänkte inte berätta för honom och Remus. Det var inte min hemlighet att röja. James? Nej. Hans band till Sirius var alldeles för starkt för att han skulle hålla Remus hemlighet säker. Jag visste vad jag borde göra men jag visste inte vad jag ville göra. Innan jag gjorde någonting alls skulle jag prata med Remus men jag hade aldrig varit bra på att prata om känslor eller problem. Däremot var tanken på att förlora honom mycket värre än att prata med honom.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

När Sirius hade pratat med Remus letade han upp mig med honom i släptåg så att Remus kunde be om ursäkt. Jag hade legat i soffan och läst böcker i uppehållsrummet ensam den närmaste timmen. Jag hade accepterat den utan problem men jag trodde inte att Lily skulle vara lika snabb att förlåta. Det berättade jag för Remus och fick en dyster nick tillbaka. Innan han gick kramade han mig en lång stund och försäkrade mig om att han inte var kär i mig eller Lily och var alltså inte avundsjuk. När han gått slog Sirius sig ned bredvid mig i soffan. Jag la mig ner igen med benen i hans knä och plockade återigen upp boken.

"Jag tror att det är något fel med Remus." sa Sirius innan jag hunnit läsa en sida ens. Jag la ner boken och tittade upp.

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag menar att han kämpar med något annat än det vi pratade om och att han inte vågar berätta för oss." sa han bekymrat.

"Jag förstår. Vad tror det att det kan vara?" undrade jag och satte mig upp. Jag hasade mig närmre Sirius och la mitt huvud på hans axel. Han strök mig försiktigt med handen över mitt hår.

"Jag vet inte, men jag vill ta reda på det." sa han och lyfte upp mitt huvud med en hand under min haka.

"Jag älskar dig, Alison Dorothea Haworth." viskade han och kysste mig. Jag rodnade.

"Jag älskar dig också, Sirius Black." svarade jag och log.

* * *

 **James Potter**

Efter det Remus hade sagt till Lily och Alison hade Lily dragit sig undan. Jag trodde att hon skämdes även fast jag inte förstod var det fanns att skämmas för. Det var Remus som borde skämmas. När Sirius och Ali gått från klassrummet och verkat som om Lily äntligen fått tillbaka rörelseförmågan hade hon sagt något om plugg och sen sprungit iväg. Jag hade försökt följa efter henne men hon hade bara gått upp i rök. När jag irrat runt i slottet i nästan en halvtimme hittade jag henne på biblioteket. Jag kände mig egentligen lite dum när jag väl hittade henne för biblioteket borde ju varit det första stället jag letat på.

"Hej." sa jag när jag kom fram till henne. Hon ryckte till och smällde ihop boken som hon läst med en smäll. Hennes gröna, glittrande ögon stirrade förskräckt på mig. Jag tog ett steg närmare men då reste hon sig häftigt upp och backade.

"Vad gör du?" frågade jag henne sårat. Hon tittade ner på sina fötter men sa inget. Väldigt långsamt tog jag ett steg till men den här gången backade hon inte.

"Åh James." sa hon. "Det här går inte."

"Vad går inte? Vad hände?" frågade jag. Hon såg upp på mig och jag såg i hennes vackra, lilla ansikte att hon tvekade.

"Vi hatade varandra för inte så länge sedan."

"Du hatade mig." rättade jag henne. "Jag har aldrig ogillat dig."

"Det var först nyligen som vi blev vänner." fortsatte hon som om jag inte sagt något.

"Vad handlar det här om, Lily?" frågade jag och tog ett steg närmare. Hon backade skrämt.

"Jag tänker inte ligga med dig." utbrast hon så högt att de närmaste eleverna tittade upp och rodnade. Jag spärrade upp ögonen. Handlade det om det?

"Tror du att jag tänker tvinga dig till det?" frågade jag upprört. Hon plockade långsamt upp sina böcker från bordet och höll dem mot bröstet.

"Ja. Det tror jag. Därför kan vi aldrig bli någonting mer än vänner. Någonsin."

Innan jag han reagera på det hon sagt skyndade hon därifrån. Jag vände mig om och tog tag i hennes arm.

"Lily, snälla. Vänta." sa jag ynkligt. Hennes ögon fylldes med tårar.

"Släpp mig, annars skriker jag." sa hon och försökte rycka sig loss. Jag släppte henne och att se henne springa iväg var som att få en iskall hink vatten rätt över huvudet.

* * *

Stort tack för att ni läser. Som strävande författare är det roligt med folk som läser såklart. Lämna reviews så kan jag förbättra fanfictionen till ert gillande. Kommentera! :)


	22. Avresan

Här kommer ett nytt kapitel. Teamet får äntligen lite bra nyheter efter så många veckor av misslyckande. Hoppas ni gillar det!

* * *

 **Peter Pettigrew**

När jag väl bestämt mig för att prata med Remus försökte jag leta upp honom. Däremot försökte jag inte speciellt mycket utan drog ut på det så länge som möjligt. Under tiden jag letade förberedde jag vad jag skulle säga i huvudet. Jag skulle berätta att jag inte dömde honom och att jag inte tänkte berätta för Sirius eller James. Att han alltid kunde komma och prata med mig och påminna honom om att jag alltid skulle finnas här.

Innan jag kände mig redo med mitt tal sprang jag ihop med Remus på väg ut från slottet. Det såg ut som att han hade varit vid sjön och precis skulle in. När han såg mig spärrade han upp ögonen och gav ifrån sig ett skrämt skri. Han slog ner blicken och jag såg rodnaden sprida sig över hela hans ansikte och nacke.

"Kom, Remus." sa jag och tog honom i armen. Tillsammans gick vi bort till sjön, dit jag förmodar att han precis varit, och slog oss ner på en bänk.

"Peter." sa Remus skrämt och argt. Jag tänkte på det jag planerade att säga men när jag väl försökte få fram det snubblade jag över orden.

"Sirius...vänner...konstigt...finns…" började jag men avbröt mig när jag knappt kom ihåg vad jag försökte säga. Remus försökte upprepade gånger springa iväg men jag höll kvar honom på bänken. Jag tog ett djupt andetag.

"Lyssna, Remus." sa jag och suckade uppgivet. "Jag är verkligen, verkligen ledsen att jag följde efter dig och tjuvlyssnade på ert samtal. Det var helt fel av mig och jag mår uselt. Jag hoppas att du kan förlåta mig. Du har all rätt att vara arg på mig men jag tänkte att vi tar det senare. Istället ska vi prata om vad jag råkade höra.

Jag kommer inte att berätta för Sirius. Eller James om dina känslor. Det är inte min hemlighet att röja. Det finns inte ett enda litet ben i min kropp som dömmer dig, Månis och jag vill att du verkligen förstår det. Kom och prata med mig när det känns jobbigt för jag förstår att du inte pratat med någon om det här. Att du är kär i Sirius är inte konstigt och jag tycker inte att du är konstig."

Jag avslutade och tog ett djupt andetag. Remus såg inte på mig och mitt hjärta bultade hårt av nervositet. Efter vad som kändes som flera timmar tittade remus äntligen upp.

"Tack." sa han och kramade mig. Jag förstod att han inte tänkte säga mer så jag kramade bara tillbaka och släppte honom sedan.

"För att vara ärlig trodde jag hela tiden att du var kär i Ali." sa jag och log lite.

"För att vara ärlig trodde jag också det i början." sa Remus men log inte. "Med tanke på hur svartsjuk jag var på deras förhållande."

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

Strax efter att jag avfärdat James hade jag sprungit in i Remus. Han hade med tårfyllda ögon bett tusen gånger om ursäkt och näst intill kysst mina fötter i hopp om förlåtelse. Jag var för trött för att bråka och förlät honom fast jag egentligen fortfarande var upprörd.

Nu låg jag i min säng och stirrade i taket väntandes på att det skulle börja dagas. Så fort den första solstrålen letat sig in genom fönstret rusade jag upp ur sängen och sprang hela vägen bort till det tomma klassrummet. Höstlovet började närma sig och jag ville verkligen klara av att brygga stormhattsdrycken till Remus. Även fast att jag var förbannad på honom ville jag verkligen inte att han skulle behöva gå utan den. Sakta och med försiktiga fingrar började jag följa receptet. Det tog lång tid så jag var glad att jag gått upp så tidigt. Annars skulle jag nog missat mina lektioner. När jag kom till det femtonde steget tvekade jag. Det var alltid här det blev fel. Jag hade alltid följt instruktionen till pricka men den här gången tänkte jag pröva något annat. Istället för att röra i ett kvadratiskt mönster när jag hällde i den torkade billywiggen rörde jag i åttor. Resultatet var chockerande. Istället för att drycken i kittleln blev svart och började lukta illa antog den en himmelsblå färg och doftade sommarregn. Alldeles till mig av iver följde jag resten av stegen och kunde nästan inte tro mina ögon när jag var färdig och drycken var klar. Jag hade lyckats.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

"Har du tagit drycken, Månis?" frågade James när vi stod inne på Dumbledores kontor. Höstlovet hade tagit sin början och vi skulle åka hem till James föräldrar. Dumbledore hade lovat att vi skulle få använda flamnätverket och den enda spisen fanns på rektorns kontor. Remus såg nervös ut och gnagde på sina knutna nävar.

"Självklart har jag det!" fräste han. James gav mig en blick. Vi visste båda två att han var orolig för att drycken inte skulle fungera.

"Det kommer att gå jättebra." sa Peter försiktigt och klappade Remus hand. "Vi kommer finnas hos dig hela veckan."

Remus nickade men började vanka av och an i kontoret. Dörren öppnades och Dumbledore, som hade varit och hämtat mer flampulver, kom in.

"Då så." sa han och slog ihop händerna. "Nu är ni redo att åka."

"Lily och Ali är inte här än, sir." sa jag. "Vi måste vänta på dem."

"Jaså, då får vi väl göra det." svarade Dumbledore och log. Han gick bort och satte sig i sin stol bakom sitt skrivbord. Vi hade väntat på Alison och Lily i nästan tjugo minuter. Vi hade bestämt att vi skulle träffas på Dumbledores kontor klockan nio på lördagsmorgonen men de hade inte dykt upp än. Jag började bli lite orolig.

"Ska någon av oss leta efter dem?" frågade jag osäkert. De andra såg på varandra en stund och ryckte sedan på axlarna.

"Jag tycker vi väntar i ett par minuter till." sa Peter med ett frågande ansiktsuttryck. Det var som att han hade frågat om det var en bra åsikt. Jag himlade med ögonen. Ibland var Peter lite för osäker för min smak, men jag gick med på att vänta lite till. Jag hade sett fram emot höstlovet enda sedan Lily tillkännagivit att hon lyckats med drycken. James föräldrar, Euphemia och Fleamont, var det trevligaste personerna jag träffat och de välkomnade alltid mig med öppna armar. När det var bråkigt hemma var det till James hus jag åkte. Det bästa med resan var att Ali skulle följa med för första gången vilket jag var väldigt exalterad över. Vi hade haft det riktigt bra på senaste tiden. Inga bråk eller annat. Däremot hade James och Lily haft det lite skakigt. Ändå sedan Remus hade skrämt Lily till att tro att James skulle tvinga henne i säng hade hon undvikit honom som bara den. Han var helt förkrossad av hennes avisning. Det var väldigt nära att Lily till och med skulle stanna kvar på slottet ensam. Men jag och Ali hade övertalat henne. Jag hoppades att hon inte fick kalla fötter och att det var därför de inte kom.

* * *

Hoppas ni gillade det! Kommentera :)


	23. Familjen Potter

Efter en tids uppehåll kommer nu nästa kapitel av min fanfic. Jag har kämpat en del med att skriva den senaste tiden men jag hoppas att ni i alla fall gillar det jag kokat ihop. Tack till alla som läser!

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Lily såg olycklig ut där hon stod i korridoren.

"Det kommer att bli jätteroligt." försökte jag. Lily fnös och kliade sig i pannan.

"Jag vill verkligen inte åka hem till James och vara där i flera dagar." sa hon bekymrat. "Hur kunde jag låta dig och Sirius övertala mig att åka med trots det som hände?"

"Ingenting hände ens." sa jag trött. "Varken jag eller Sirius tror att James skulle tvinga dig att göra något du inte ville och dessutom har han sagt att han aldrig skulle göra det. Du måste ta det lugnt. Du beter dig inget vidare mot James faktiskt."

"Det finns ingenting som talar för att James var ärlig när han sa det." sa Lily trotsigt och blängde på sin väska som hon hade i handen.

"Jo!" utbrast jag frustrerat. "Jag, Sirius, Remus och Peter gör det!"

Hon gungade på fötterna och jag insåg att jag höll på att förlora. Om jag inte kom på något snabbt skulle Lily stanna hemma. Jag bestämde mig för att byta taktik och attackera hennes osjälviska sida. Det var elakt av mig att utnyttja hennes vänlighet men just där i stunden såg jag faktiskt ingen annan utväg.

"Om inte du åker, tänker jag också stanna kvar." sa jag och la armarna i kors.

"Men allt du har talat om hela veckan har varit hur mycket du ser fram emot det här." sa Lily förvånat.

"Ja, jag vill verkligen åka, men jag vill inte lämna kvar min vän ensam."

"Åh Alison!" utbrast Lily skuldmedvetet. "Jag kan ju inte låta dig stanna kvar."

"Enda sättet att få med mig är att följa med själv." sa jag och gav henne en bönfallande blick. Jag såg ögonblicket när Lily bestämde sig för att följa med ändå i hennes ögon. Innan hon hunnit svara hoppade jag högt och ropade tack upprepade gånger.

"Ja, ja." sa hon smått leende och drog mig i armen mot Dumbledores kontor.

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

Eftersom att vi var mycket sena, sprang vi allt vad vi orkade och ramlade in på rektorns kontor med andan i halsen.

"Där är ni!" utbrast Sirius. "Jag tänkte precis springa iväg och leta."

Ali gick bort mot Sirius och kysste honom på kinden. Han log och kysste hennes hand. Det brände i halsen när jag såg på dem och jag knöt instinktivt mina nävar tills de vitnade. Jag ville ha det som de hade. Sedan tog jag blicken från kärleksparet och råkade möta James blick. Jag tittade bort så snabbt jag kunde, kände hur det brände bakom ögonlocken och försökte nonchalant låtsas som ingenting. Ingen annan sa någonting tills Dumbledore som suttit bakom sitt skrivbord reste sig upp.

"Då så. Iväg med er." sa han glatt. Vi tackade honom och hoppade en efter en in i spisen. När det var min tur svalde jag nervöst och tog en näve flampulver. Eftersom att jag var mugglarfödd hade jag bara färdats med flampulver någon enstaka gång och jag ville inte påstå att jag gillade det.

"Godric's hollow." sa jag så långsamt och tydligt jag förmådde och kastade näven med pulver i elden. Plötsligt färdades jag så snabbt att jag fick tårar i ögonen genom totalt beckmörker. Jag snurrade i sådan fart att det vände sig i magen på mig och jag var noga med att hålla armarna längs kroppen så att jag inte skulle göra illa mig på väggarna. När jag fallit i vad som kändes som en evighet fick jag syn på ljus. I ljuset stod Remus, Sirius och Ali. Jag tog sats och kastade mig mot ljuset vilket fick mig att glida okontrollerat ut ur spisen. Jag hostade och fräste av allt sot jag fick i munnen och halsen. Ali hjälpte mig upp och började borsta av mina kläder.

"Tack." mumlade jag och gick längre in i huset. Det var en mysig stuga som var vackert inredd med mycket blått och ljuslila. I en dörröppning lite längre bort stod en trollkarl och en häxa. De såg mycket vänliga ut och James liknade de båda två oerhört mycket. När jag mötte deras blick log de och kom fram till mig.

"Välkommen." sa häxan glatt och tog mig i hand. "Du måste vara Lily. Jag kände igen dig på ditt röda hår."

"Tack så mycket, mrs. Potter. Ja, jag är Lily Evans." sa jag och log.

"Kära du, kalla mig Euphemia." sa häxan och log ännu bredare. Sedan släppte hon min hand för att hälsa på de andra. Då passade James pappa på att sträcka fram sin hand.

"Vi har fått höra mycket bra saker om dig, fröken Evans." log han. "Jag heter Fleamont men du kan kalla mig Monty."

Jag hälsade på honom och svarade på hans frågor om hur resan hit gått. När alla hade kommit fram visade Monty oss runt medans Euphemia talade med sin son. På nedervåningen fanns kök, vardagsrum, badrum och matsal. Alla trevligt inredda med blå eller vita mattor och lila gardiner. På övervåningen fanns tre sovrum och ett till badrum. Ett stort sovrum som Monty och Euphemia sov i och ett lite mindre som var inrett mest i grått och prytt med Quidditch affischer vilket var James sovrum. Det sista sovrummet var ett gästrum som var ungefär lika stort som James rum. Här var tapeterna prydda med gula fåglar som Lily inte kände igen och gardinerna var gröna med vita blommor. I rummet stod en våningssäng och ett litet bord med några stolar.

"Ni får göra hur ni vill med sovplatserna. Killarna i James rum och ni flickor här eller om alla ska sova i ett rum." sa Monty när vi kom upp.

"Vad tycker ni?" frågade Ali. James hade fortfarande inte kommit upp.

"Jag tycker att du och jag sover i gästrummet." sa jag. Vad som helst för att slippa sova med James. Ali ryckte på axlarna.

"Det funkar." sa Sirius och Remus i mun på varandra.

"Jag tycker att ni ska ta en dusch allihopa innan ni gör någonting." sa Monty. "Det är sällan man kommer ur den där spisen utan att vara helt full med damm.

* * *

 **James Potter**

Senare på kvällen efter att vi ätit middag hade vi bestämt oss för att gå ut en sväng. Det brukade vara lite liv i den lilla staden på kvällarna. Dessutom ville vi prata lite ostört. Det var natten innan fullmånen. Remus som vanligtvis var mycket retlig och sur dagen innan fullmånen agerade precis som vanligt och verkade inte märka någonting alls. Det verkade som att trolldrycken fungerade. Lily betedde sig inte annorlunda mot hur hon gjort den senaste veckan. Hon undvek mig och såg till att gå så långt ifrån mig hon kunde.

"Ska vi gå ner till bryggan vid vattnet?" föreslog jag när vi planlöst vandrat runt på gatorna en stund.

"Ja, det låter mysigt." sa Ali och alla andra utom Lily instämde glatt. På väg ner mot vattnet försökte jag komma närmare Lily men varje gång jag försökte flyttade hon sig och började prata med någon annan. Jag var mer avundsjuk än någonsin på Ali och Sirius som gick hand i hand i mörkret. När vi kom ner till bryggan satte vi oss i en cirkel och jag tände ett ljus och ställde i mitten. Vi fick ju inte använda magi utanför skolan.

"Ska vi spela 'en sanning för en sanning?" frågade Sirius när alla tystnat.

* * *

Hoppas ni gillade det. Tar gärna emot både positiv och konstruktiv kritik så lämna en kommentar!


	24. En sanning för en sanning

Jag är visst inget proffs på det här med rutiner och regelbundna kapitelsläpp men det kanske inte gör så mycket. Här får ni i alla fall ett kapitel där man får veta lite mer om både Alison och Peter.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

"Ska vi spela 'en sanning för en sanning'? frågade jag så fort ingen hade något att säga. James nickade exalterat. Peter ryckte glatt på axlarna men Remus sa ingenting. Ali och Lily bara stirrade oförstående på varandra.

"Menar ni att ni aldrig spelat sanningsleken?" frågade James chockat. De båda tjejerna skakade på huvudena.

"Okej. Så här går det till:" sa jag. "Alla får tre frågor var att fråga vem som helst i sällskapet. Man får fråga samma person flera gånger. Om man blir frågad måste man vara fullständigt ärlig. Om man får en oschysst fråga kan man välja att passa och frågaren får då antingen ställa en ny fråga eller fråga någon annan. Man har bara möjlighet att passa en gång under varje runda."

"Finns det något man inte får fråga?" frågade Ali och såg på mig.

"Nej. Alla frågor är tillåtna så länge personen man frågar inte passar." svarade jag. Tidigare hade jag bara spelat den här leken med tjejer jag inte brydde mig om och det skulle bli roligt att spela med Ali. Båda tjejerna såg mycket skeptiska ut men tillslut sa Ali:

"Äh, vad tusan. Det blir roligt."

Remus fick börja. Efter att ha stirrat på oss allihopa under ett antal minuter la han fingertopparna mot varandra och tillkännagjorde vem han tänkte fråga.

"Alison." sa han med låg röst. Alison nickade men avslöjade inga känslor med ansiktet. "Varför har du inga föräldrar?"

Typiskt Remus att fråga en sådan snäll fråga. Jag insåg dock att jag aldrig vågat fråga varför Ali inte hade några föräldrar. Alla visste att hon bara bodde med sin syster men ingen (med undantag för Lily, antog jag) visste. Ali knep ihop munnen till ett sträck och tog ett andetag. Lily la en hand på hennes arm och strök hennes hand med fingertopparna.

"Mamma dog i barnsäng." började hon men jag hörde att hon skakade på rösten. "När jag var två år lämnade pappa oss. Han var där ena dagen och nästa var han bara borta. Min syster Jenny var sjutton år. På diskbänken låg en lapp där det stod att han inte älskade oss tillräckligt mycket för att orka ta hand om oss utan mamma. Därmed fick min sjuttonåriga syster som inte var redo för barn ta hand om oss båda. Pappa kom aldrig tillbaka igen. Jag minns inte ens hur han ser ut längre."

När Ali pratat färdigt höll Lily försiktigt om henne och gav oss alla menande blickar. Det var tyst en lång stund.

"Jag är ledsen. Det låter förskräckligt." sa Peter tillslut med rösten full av medlidande. Ali svarade inte utan gjorde bara en gest som bad oss att fortsätta. På vänster sida om Remus satt Peter vilket betydde att det var hans tur. Det tog även honom ett par minuter att välja vem han skulle fråga.

"Sirius." sa han tillslut. Jag såg förvånat på honom. Jag hade trott att alla bara skulle vilja fråga Ali och Lily eftersom att de aldrig varit med tidigare.

"Har du någonsin varit kär i någon annan så som du är i Alison?" frågade han med händerna knäppta i knät. Hans ansikte speglade inga känslor annat än nyfikenhet. Jag gav honom en frågande blick innan jag svarade.

"Nej. Inte så som jag är i Alison." sa jag. Det var sant men jag utelämnade en liten bit av sanningen. Jag hade varit kär i någon annan, ganska nyligen dessutom, fast inte lika mycket som i Ali. Tydligen märkte gruppen att jag utelämnade någonting för alla förblev tysta som att jag skulle fortsätta prata. Jag såg på Ali. Hon verkade varken upprörd eller särskilt glad men jag märkte att hon ville att jag skulle fortsätta. Säga det som jag lämnade ute.

"I mitten på förra året började jag gilla en tjej från beauxbatons…" sa jag men tvekade. Man hade kunnat höra en nål falla. "Hennes landställe låg nära mitt. Tyvärr gillade hon mig aldrig tillbaka. Sedan slutade jag gilla henne. End of story."

Det var en lögn. Hon hade gillat mig tillbaka. James såg frågande på mig. Både han, Remus och Peter visste sanningen och det störde dem att jag ljög. Så omärkligt jag kunde skakade jag på huvudet.

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

"Vems tur?" frågade Ali lätt sammanbitet när Sirius var klar.

"Min." sa Lily som satt på vänster sida om Peter. Hon lät blicken svepa över gruppen och stannade vid James. Jag var glad om hon frågade James. Frågade ifall han talade sanning om att han aldrig skulle tvinga henne. Jag ville att han och Lily skulle lösa saker och ting för jag visste ju att de gillade varandra. Eller gillade var kanske ett för svagt ord.

"Peter." sa hon efter en stund. Besvikelsen lyste upp James ansikte och hans blick föll ner i knät. Lily, som så uppenbart märkte gesten, låtsades som ingenting.

"Ja?" svarade Peter med en blandning av förväntan och förfäran.

"Vilka är dina tre största rädslor?" frågade hon och stirrade på honom.

"Tre stycken?" frågade Peter nervöst. Lily nickade tveklöst. Trots bristen på ljus kunde jag se hur Peters kinder antog en mörkare färg.

"Mörker." började han med svag röst. "Att Remus, James och Sirius ska lämna eller förråda mig så jag blir ensam. Misslyckas."

Lily nickade sakligt och la benen i kors. Peter vilade huvudet mot handen och jag kunde höra hans snabba andhämtning.


	25. Remus Lupins fråga

I det här kapitlet får James lite botgörelse (men inte tillräckligt kanske) och Remus får en hel del att svettas kring. Enjoy

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

"Då var det väl min tur." sa jag och knäckte fingrarna. Jag visste redan vem jag skulle fråga och vad jag skulle fråga. Jag skulle offra en av mina frågor för Lilys skull för jag stod inte ut med att se henne längta efter James men inte våga vara med honom.

"James." sa jag. Han tittade upp och mötte min blick. Jag var nästan övertygad om att han redan visste vad jag skulle fråga.

"Talade du om sanningen för Lily? Det om att du aldrig någonsin skulle tvinga henne till något hon inte ville." frågade jag. James gav mig en tacksam blick men när han besvarade frågan såg han på Lily.

"Ja. Det finns ingenting som jag vill hellre än att vara med dig, Lily, men jag skulle aldrig tvinga dig till det om du inte vill vara med mig. Jag skulle aldrig tvinga dig till _det_ om det inte är vad du vill. Jag svär på allt jag äger att det är sanningen."

Lily sa ingenting men hon slappnade av lite i ansiktet. Något som troligen bara jag märkte. Jag nickade och lät frågan gå vidare.

"Min tur?" frågade James. Liksom alla andra tog han en stund för att bestämma sig. Trots att jag precis frågat honom bestämde han sig för att fråga mig.

"Från din sida, hur seriöst är ditt förhållande med Sirius?" frågade han och jag måste medge att jag blev lite tagen av frågan. Jag hade aldrig tänkt på det tidigare. Under tiden jag tänkte kände jag allas blickar på mig och jag insåg att jag tog för lång tid. Sirius skulle börja tro att jag inte brydde mig om honom.

"För att vara ärlig har jag inte så mycket att jämföra med. Det här är mitt första riktiga förhållande. Vi är bara femton så hur seriöst kan det liksom bli? Jag menar allt är relativt." sa jag och insåg att jag babblade. Det trängde fram svett i mina handflator men jag förstod inte egentligen varför jag blev så nervös.

"Jag vill att det ska vara seriöst. Jag hoppas att han ser det som seriöst och äkta, för det gör jag i alla fall."

Sirius sträckte sig över James och tog min hand. Jag lät honom hålla den ett tag tills jag drog tillbaka den. Till skillnad från alla andra behövde inte Sirius någon betänketid alls.

"Måntand." sa han. "Förutom varulvsgrejen, vad är din största hemlighet?"

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Det svartnade nästan för mina ögon. Just den frågan var den frågan jag absolut inte ville svara på. Visste han? Hade Sirius listat ut det? Jag kunde passa men inte utan att det skulle bli fruktansvärt misstänksamt. Det skulle inte spela någon roll ifall jag passade för jag skulle ändå behöva svara på frågan sen. Jag torkade av mina händer på byxorna.

"Låt mig tänka." svarade jag i ett försök att köpa tid. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Jag var skräckslagen. För att det inte skulle verka misstänksamt såg jag alla i ögonen innan jag tittade på Peter. Jag ville inte att någon skulle förstå att han visste. Jag såg i hans ögon att han förstod vad som försegick. Samtidigt undrade jag varför Sirius ställt frågan. Det var en så konstig fråga för egentligen borde jag ju inte ha några hemligheter annat än varulvsgrejen. I alla fall inte för gänget. Varför frågade han?

"Innan jag svarar skulle jag vilja slå upp något i regelboken." sa jag sakligt och hoppades att de inte skulle se igenom min fasad. Sirius vände sina handflator mot himlen och sa:

"Var god fråga vad som helst och regelboken skall besvara din fråga."

Hur jag än gjorde nu skulle det bli lite misstänksamt men det fick jag leva med. Det var värt risken.

"Får man undra varför frågaren valde att ställa just den fråga som hen ställde?" undrade jag och hoppades att jag fortfarande lät objektiv.

"Hmm." Sirius funderade en stund innan han sa något. Han gnuggade sina händer och vände de sedan mot himlen igen.

"Ja, det är inte mot reglerna. Däremot måste frågaren inte svara om denne vill avstå. Frågaren får också ljuga vid den frågan om denne så behagar." sa han med överdrivet mörk och formell röst. Jag funderade en stund. Han kunde alltså ljuga. Jag skulle inte få veta om han talade sanning eller inte men det kanske inte spelade någon roll. Eller?

"Sirius. Varför valde du att ställa den frågan. Du om någon vet väl alla mina så kallade 'hemligheter'." sa jag, men kunde inte låta objektiv längre. Jag svor tyst för mig själv när jag insåg att min röst darrade och att jag lät skrämd. Dock verkade inte Sirius märka det. Någon som däremot hade märkt var Alison.

"Det var länge sedan jag frågade någon av er den frågan, Måntand." sa Sirius. "Av egen erfarenhet vet jag att om man inte frågar den frågan på tillräckligt länge har i alla fall någon gått och skaffat sig en ny hemlighet. Jag försöker avgöra om det är du som gjort det."

Det var ett bra svar som var trovärdigt. Men det kunde vara lögn för jag visste hur duktig Sirius var på att komma på nödlögner som lät trovärdiga. Jag hade sett honom göra det många gånger. Han hade dessutom haft ganska gott om betänketid när jag frågade regelboken. Men även om Sirius visste om min förälskelse skulle han väl ändå inte vara så grym att tvinga mig att säga det inför alla? Eller skulle han? Jag var fruktansvärt förvirrad och kände mig en aning svimfärdig.

"Ser ni inte att han inte mår bra?" sa Alison plötsligt och gick fram mot mig. "Remus är du sjuk?"

När hon satte sig på huk bredvid mig såg jag att hon blinkade med ena ögat. Hon försökte rädda mig insåg jag. _Åh, Alison, om du bara visste,_ tänkte jag. Om hon bara visste att hon räddade mig från att avslöja att jag älskade hennes pojkvän, inte så långt efter att han ljugit om sin förra flickvän. Alison var guld värd och jag skämdes för att jag hatade henne. Jag älskade henne, men jag hatade henne för att hon var med Sirius. En dag skulle sanningen se dagsljuset men inte idag.

"Ja, jag tror det." sa jag och fejkade en svag röst. "Jag mår inget vidare. Jag tror jag kommer svimma."

Resten av gänget avbröt genast leken och hjälpte mig upp på fötter.

"Här luta dig mot mig, Månis." sa James och la mina ena arm över sina axlar.

"Och mot mig." sa Lily och la min andra arm över _sina_ axlar. Sedan släckte Peter ljuset och vi började vandra hemåt.

* * *

I följande kapitel börjar det bli spännande på riktigt. Sirius får något att bita i och Alison får en hel del att kämpa med. Vännerna som tidigare inte haft ett problem i världen annat än kärleksgnabb hamnar plötsligt på väldigt djupt vatten och börjar tvivla på om de ska klara uppgiften de står inför.


	26. Sirius hemlighet når ytan

Hej kära läsare! Nu var det ett tag sedan sist men jag antar att de flesta av er redan börjat ana att jag inte är så tillförlitlig när det gäller regelbundna uppdateringar. Hursomhelst så har jag en liten fråga till er. Jag tycker om att skriva den här berättelsen men det var så länge sedan jag började med den att min stil har förändras en del sedan dess och jag är inte helt nöjd så att säga. Tycker ni fortfarande att den här fanfictionen är intressant eller skulle ni hellre vilja se någonting annat? Jag har börjat fundera på en Drarry fanfic. Om ni hellre vill se någonting annat så vill jag jättegärna höra vad. Så, nu har jag pratat för länge, varsågoda att läsa nästa kapitel.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Jag kände mig överflödig som inte behövdes vid hembärandet av Remus. En stund gick jag och Ali bredvid varandra i tystnad. Den här gången höll vi inte varandras händer. Tillslut bröt Ali tystnaden med en suck.

"Varför ljög du?" frågade hon men lät inte arg. Bara trött.

"Om vadå?" undrade jag men jag spelade bara dum, jag visste vad hon menade.

"Flickan, från beauxbatons. Varför sa du att hon inte gillade dig tillbaka?" fortsatte hon. Vi gick ungefär en halvmeter ifrån varandra. När jag försökte korta avståndet genom att ta ett steg närmare henne, tog hon ett längre steg bort från mig.

"Jag vill säga 'jag vet inte'. Men jag vet, det känns bara jobbigt att berätta för dig." sa jag uppgivet och såg på henne. Hon stirrade framåt och hennes ansikte var uttryckslöst. I det svaga ljuset från stadslyktorna såg hon ut som en vacker staty.

"Gör inte det då. Men jag vill inte vara något mer än vänner om du inte kan vara ärlig mot mig." sa hon lågt. Jag var splittrad. Om jag berättade för henne skulle jag med största sannolikhet förlora henne men om jag höll tyst skulle jag definitivt förlora henne. Inget av alternativen lockade.

"Jag vill berätta…" började jag tvekande. "Men inte nu."

"Med tanke på att du ljög i en sanningslek där du lovat att inte ljuga vill jag faktiskt inte ge dig en massa tid att komma på fler lögner, Sirius, och jag hoppas att du förstår det." sa hon och nu kunde jag höra lite smärta i hennes röst. Hon stannade och såg på mig. "Om det är något jag inte vill göra, är det att tvinga dig att välja. Trots det kommer jag nu ge dig två val. Antingen berättar du det som är så jobbigt att prata med mig om eller så låter du bli. Jag kan inte lova att jag kommer älska dig oavsett så därför så lämnar jag bara över valet till dig nu."

Hennes blå ögon lyste klart trots mörkret. Det fanns ingen kyla i de mörka ögonen bara uppgivenhet.

"Du är besviken." konstaterade jag. Hon suckade och la en hårslinga bakom örat.

"Är det så konstigt då? Jag trodde vi var förbi fasen där du hade hemligheter och dolde saker för mig."

"Nej, du har rätt, det är inte konstigt. Jag förstår dig och jag bryr mig om att du blir sårad." sa jag men hon skakade bara på huvudet.

"Smöra inte för mig. Berätta eller så går jag härifrån ensam." sa hon och vände huvudet i riktning mot James hem.

"Det är så sent och det är en rätt lång historia."

"Sirius."

"Okej." sa jag. Jag hade dragit ut på tiden tillräckligt. Det var dags att berätta.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Jag märkte att han försökte slingra sig och det gjorde mig illa till mods. Jag kände mig trött och uppgiven och önskade bara att han inte ljugit. För jag behövde veta vad som hänt med den där flickan, varför han ljög, men jag ville inte veta egentligen. Jag orkade bara inte med fler lögner.

"Som sagt träffade jag henne på mitt landställe på jullovet." började han. "Den vintern tillbringade jag hela lovet där så ungefär fyra veckor. Så fort jag såg henne blev jag väldigt förtjust. Hon var söt och elegant med blont hår och blå ögon. Faktiskt var hon ganska lik dig."

Jag stoppade honom innan han hann fortsätta. Det gjorde mig illamående att hon var lik mig. Det fick mig att känna mig som en ersättare.

"Spar på detaljerna." sa jag olustigt. Han nickade.

"I alla fall började vi smyga ut tillsammans. Jag gillade hennes franska accent. Tillslut gick vi ganska långt. Jag fick henne i säng. Det här var kanske andra veckan. Efteråt insåg jag att jag verkligen gillade henne, men hon åkte hem ett par dagar senare. Vi lovade att skriva till varandra och det gjorde vi. Vi träffades sedan ett par gånger efteråt. Senast var i maj under fjärde året. Hon skriver fortfarande till mig…"

Jag drog ofrivilligt efter andan. Jag hade inte andats under hela tiden han pratade.

"...och jag svarar henne varje gång." avslutade han. Det chockade mig mindre än jag trodde och det gjorde nästan mer ont att jag förväntat mig han skulle bedra mig. Jag var arg och ledsen men jag tänkte inte visa honom det.

"Vad brukar du skriva till henne?" frågade jag med låg och monoton stämma. Han sträckte in handen i sin kappa, tog ut ett kuvert och gav det till mig utan ett ord.

 _Kära Esme,_

 _Som alltid blir jag smickrad av dina underbara brev. Du har en så vacker handstil att jag blir alldeles mållös. Jag har haft det tråkigt i skolan den senaste tiden. Det händer inget spännande. Berätta om din skola. Jag vill veta allt._

 _Det var roligt att höra från dig och jag tänkte att vi kanske kan planera in att träffas? Det var så länge sedan sist. Jag saknar din beröring. Jag vill återuppliva spänningen._

 _Många speciella kramar,_

 _Sirius Black_

När jag var färdig stod Sirius och kollade ner i marken. Jag lyfte hans huvud med ena handen, och slog honom tvärs över ansiktet med andra. Sedan kastade jag hans brev på marken och sprang iväg längs gatan. Jag tänkte inte förlåta honom den här gången.

* * *

 **Peter Pettigrew**

"Vi går i förväg." sa jag när vi såg att Ali och Sirius hade stannat. "De vill nog vara ifred."

De andra instämde och vi började gå igen. Det tog bara ungefär tio minuter från bryggan hem till James men eftersom de andra trodde Remus var sjuk gick vi mycket långsammare. Han envisades med att vi inte behövde hålla på och sega men vi gjorde det i alla fall. Jag visste att han inte var sjuk utan bara låtsades för att undvika frågan han blev ställd tidigare.

"Hur känner du dig nu?" frågade James efter en stund.

"Bättre, men fortfarande en aning vimmelkantig." ljög Remus. Jag förstod varför han gjorde som han gjorde men jag gillade det inte. Om det var något som splittrade vänskap var det hemligheter och lögner. Dock kunde jag inte riktigt sätta mig i hans sits. Det var så konstigt det där, vara kär i sin kompis. Det blir fel nästan hur man än gör och jag tyckte synd om Remus.

Tillslut kom vi fram till James hus och alla var så trötta att vi nästan ramlade in genom ytterdörren. Monty och Euphemia sov redan så det var släckt och mörkt. Vi kilade uppför trappan så tyst vi kunde.

"Ska vi sitta uppe och vänta på Ali och Sirius?" frågade Lily ängsligt.

"De kommer när de är färdiga. Jag tror inte vi behöver det." sa James. Sedan hjälpte han till att stoppa om Remus och bäddade hans säng. Efter att Lily hämtat vatten till Remus gick hon in till sig.

När lamporna var släckta och alla hade lagt sig låg jag vaken i vad som kändes som många timmar. Efter en ganska lång stund kom Sirius tillbaka. Han var tjurig och ledsen, så han bara gick in och la sig i sängen utan att säga ett ord. Jag visste inte vad han och Ali hade pratat om men det var inte rätt tidpunkt att fråga. Tillsist somnade jag och sov hela natten.

* * *

Tack så mycket för att ni har läst! Det gör mig jätteglad och som alltid är jag idel öra för all eventuell kritik ni har att komma med :))


	27. Alison kommer inte hem

Kolla vad duktig jag är som lägger ut ett till kapitel! Hoppas ni gillar detta!

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Mörkret verkade plötsligt ännu mörkare när Sirius inte längre gick med mig. Jag hade inte varit speciellt uppmärksam på vägen ner så jag hittade inte tillbaka till James hus. Efter att ha irrat runt i många minuter insåg jag att jag var fullkomligt vilse och inte hade någon aning om var jag var. _Shit,_ tänkte jag medans paniken kröp på. Jag visste inte hur mycket klockan var men alla butiker var stängda och det var släckt i nästan alla hus. Under tiden jag fortsatte springa runt i staden (jag sprang säkert runt i cirklar men det var svårt att avgöra i mörkret) försökte jag febrilt komma ihåg vad James hus hade legat på för gata.

Efter ungefär en timme svängde jag in på en väg och hamnade i en gränd. Den var mycket liten och ju längre jag gick desto smalare blev den. Tillslut var den så smal att jag hade kunnat luta mig mot ena väggen och utan ansträngning nå den andra väggen med en utsträckt hand. Jag var fullständigt skräckslagen. Klockan var mycket, jag var ensam och jag var vilse.

Jag stannade i gränden och bestämde mig för att vända om och försöka åt ett annat håll. I nästan ögonblick kände jag ett slag i bakhuvudet och det blixtrade till för mina ögon. Hastigt tog jag upp min trollstav och sköt iväg röda gnistor men kände hur den gled ur min hand. Jag försökte skrika men någon höll sina händer så hårt tryckta mot min mun att jag knappt kunde andas. Sedan kände jag ett till slag och då blev världen svart.

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

Jag vaknade av att solen lyste in genom fönstret vars gardiner jag glömt att dra för igår. Med ett stön sträckte jag på mig och satte mig sedan upp i sängen. Trots att jag hade tänkt sitta och vänta uppe på Ali hade jag somnat.

"Alison", gäspade jag och reste mig upp. Inget svar. Då kollade jag i överslafen och insåg att den var tom. Plötsligt full av energi rusade jag ner till köket för att se om hon var där men hittade bara James föräldrar.

När jag sökt igenom varenda vrå av huset förstod jag att hon inte var här. Blodet rusade i kroppen när jag sprang in i killarnas rum. De sov fortfarande allihop när jag drog undan gardinerna. Ingen av killarna gjorde något försök att resa sig, alla bara gav ifrån sig ett missnöjt stön.

"Ali är inte här!" utbrast jag förtvivlat. "Jag tror inte att hon kom hem igår."

Det blev plötsligt liv i Sirius. Han satte sig häftigt upp och gned sömnen ur ögonen.

"Vad menar du?" frågade han oroligt.

"Sängen är orörd. Jag vaknade aldrig av att hon kom och nu är hon inte här!" sa jag och började nervöst trava runt i cirklar i rummet. Nu hade de andra också vaknat till och satt sig upp.

"Lugna dig", sa James som plötsligt stod bakom mig och la sina varma armar om min lilla, kalla kropp.

"Släpp mig!" fräste jag och vred mig loss. Jag hade inte varken tid eller lust med fjäsk från James. Stora tårar började rinna nerför mina kinder.

"Hur kunde jag somna?! Hon hade suttit vaken och väntat på mig om rollerna var omvända!" skrek jag. "Nu har hon varit ute ensam, hela natten i en stad hon inte känner till!"

"Lily, det är inte ditt fel", sa Remus och tog mina händer. "Se på mig."

Jag tittade motvilligt upp och snyftade till.

"Du kunde inte ha gjort något i alla fall. Det är inte ditt fel", fortsatte han. Jag slängde armarna om honom och snyftade hejdlöst mot hans tröja.

"Tänk om något hemskt har hänt henne!" utropade jag. Plötsligt insåg jag vad som hänt den kvällen och fann en måltavla att rikta min frustration mot. Hastigt släppte jag Remus och gick bort till Sirius.

"Du!" sa jag och petade honom hårt i bröstet. "Hur kunde du låta henne gå hem ensam?! Vad tänker du med din...din...din _skitstövel!"_

"Vadå lät henne?!" skrek Sirius till svar "Hon sprang iväg från mig!"

"För att du sårade henne, ditt svin!" vrålade jag. Jag höjde min hand för att slå till honom men kände någon som hindrade mig.

"SLUTA!" skrek Peter. "Båda två! Att bråka kommer inte hjälpa Alison just nu."

Jag insåg att han hade rätt och blev som paralyserad. Tysta tårar rann nerför mina kinder för jag hade svikit henne. Min bästa vän. Det skadade mig att inte veta om hon var okej.

* * *

 **James Potter**

Jag undrade var Alison tagit vägen. Det var dumt av henne att springa iväg på egen hand i en stad hon inte hittade i, men med tanke på hur Lily reagerade kunde jag inte vara arg på sprang runt Godric's Hollow i timmar i jakt på henne. När vi vaknade hade mina föräldrar redan åkt till jobbet så vi hade varit skrek hennes namn tills våra halsar sved, och ändå kunde vi inte hitta henne.

Jag stirrade på Lily som hade sjunkit ner på en bänk. Hennes ögon, fyllda av smärta, svämmade över av tårar. Det var förfärligt att se henne sådan. Allt jag ville var att hålla om henne men det var allt hon _inte_ ville. Remus satte sig ner bredvid henne och hon lutade sitt huvud mot hans axel. Peter satte sig på andra sidan och tog hennes hand. Sirius som hade stått och slagit huvudet i en lyktstolpe närmade sig. Hans panna var full av röda och lila blåmärken. Han hade hållit masken ändå sedan vi insåg att hon var borta men nu orkade han uppenbarligen inte längre. Han slängde sig frustrerat ner på marken och la huvudet i händerna. Det senaste året hade känslorna i gruppen verkligen svämmat över och jag måste medge att jag var ovan vid att ge tröst. Jag la min hand på hans axel och slog mig ner bredvid honom.

"Hur kunde jag låtit henne gå?" viskade Sirius och snyftade till. Jag mindes inte att jag någonsin sett honom gråta.

"Vi kommer hitta henne", sa jag och klappade honom på ryggen men han skakade av sig mina händer.

"James, sluta bara. Vi båda vet att det inte hjälper med halvdana lögner just nu."

Jag nickade bara och sa ingenting på en lång stund. Jag förstod vad han menade. Det fanns ingen garanti för att hon skulle vara oskadd. Det var på grund av Sirius som hon sprungit iväg ensam (jag visste inte än vad som hade hänt, men hade inte haft hjärta att fråga) mitt i natten. Jag tittade upp och såg att Remus och Peter pratade lågmält med varandra en bit bort vilket innebar att Lily var ensam. Jag ville inte att hon skulle vara ensam. Sirius ville ändå uppenbarligen inte ha mitt sällskap just nu. Jag gav honom en sista klapp och gick bort till bänken. Där slog jag mig ner en liten bit från Lily. Inte för nära, inte för långt bort. Hon tittade knappt upp.

"Det gör ont i mig att se dig såhär", sa jag lågt. Jag hade antagit att hon skulle gå eller i alla fall flytta sig längre bort men det gjorde hon inte.

"Det gör ont i mig att inte veta var Ali är. Eller om hon mår bra", sa hon med en låg och uppriven röst. Jag ville krama henne men lät bli.

"Jag förstår det. Jag är också väldigt orolig. Det blev så väldigt fel igår", sa jag uppgivet.

Lily tittade upp och såg på mig under bråkdelen av en sekund. "Vet du vad Sirius gjorde?" frågade hon.

Jag skruvade obekvämt på mig, för även om jag inte visste exakt så kunde jag typ förstå. Sirius var min bästa vän och jag skulle aldrig berätta något för någon om inte han ville det. Jag gjorde ett undantag i dag.

"Han ljög under sanningsleken", började jag. "Han var tillsammans rätt länge med den där tjejen från beauxbatons. Jag är inte helt säker men jag tror att de fortfarande skriver till varandra. Väldigt personliga saker så att säga."

"Var han tillsammans med en annan tjej?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna för jag var inte helt säker.

"De träffades aldrig men jag tror att Sirius ville det. Så man skulle väl kunna säga att han var det." sa jag lågt. Jag märkte på Lily att hon var för trött för att reagera.

"Vilket kräk", sa hon bara och brast i gråt igen. Den här gången la jag armarna om henne och kramade henne hårt. Hon försökte inte ta sig loss utan lät mig krama henne. Jag strök hennes hår.

"Allt kommer att ordna sig. Allt kommer att bli bra", sa jag. Men precis som när jag hade sagt det till Sirius var jag inte säker på att det var sant.

* * *

Vad är det som har hänt med Alison? Var det Sirius fel? I nästa kapitel kommer vi få se en ny sida av Lily som jag, i alla fall, tycker är mycket underhållande. Som vanligt tack till alla som läser!


	28. Tagen

**Alison Haworth**

Jag vaknade upp med en explosiv huvudvärk. Det var kallt och mörkt, till en början kunde jag inte ens urskilja konturer. Ett lågt mullrande kändes under golvet jag låg på. Jag blinkade snabbt och tryckte händerna mot metallen. Någonting under mig rörde sig. Var jag på ett tåg? Det var svårt att avgöra men det jag färdades i en hög hastighet, så mycket visste jag.

Mitt huvud dunkade och minnet av slagen igår kröp sakta tillbaka till mig. Med en hick försökte jag svälja ner ångesten. Jag vred mig för att känna mig efter min trollstav och blev alldeles kall när jag mindes att jag hade tappat den i gränden. Några panikslagna tårar började rinna nerför mina kinder. Jag var så rädd att mina händer och fötter domnade. Mina lungor fick inte luft och jag trodde att jag skulle svimma ett tag. Om det inte varit för smärtan i bakhuvuet hade jag trott att det bara var en mardröm. Plötsligt hördes ett högt ljud. Ljudet av en tung dörr som öppnades och stängdes.

"Hjälp!" väste jag förtvivlat.

"Spara din röst, vännen." sa en sträv mansröst jag inte kände igen. "Dit vi ska vill du inte komma utan att kunna prata."

Jag vände huvudet mot stället jag trodde rösten kom ifrån, fast jag kunde omöjligt veta för mörkret tryckte på mig ifrån alla vinklar. För att inte tappa fattningen försökte jag fokusera på rösten, placera den. Det lät som om den tillhörde en äldre man men det som gjorde mig förvirrad var hur normal den lät. Han lät till och med vänlig. Det minsta man kan förvänta sig av en kidnappare är väl att denne ska vara vänlig, eller?

Jag svalde hårt och började skaka. Med ens tändes en svag lampa i utrymmet och fick det att svida i mina ögon som blivit vana vid mörkret. Innan min syn hann anpassa sig hörde jag återigen ljudet av en metalldörr som öppnades och stängdes. Jag blinkade hårt ett antal gånger och såg mig sedan omkring. Jag satt i något som såg ut som en tågkupé men det var tomt. Allt som fanns i rummet var jag själv och en oljelampa. Ett skälvande andetag undslapp mig när jag såg ner på mina händer och upptäckte att de var blodiga. Hastigt förde jag handen till baksidan av mitt huvud men slappnade av när jag insåg att det inte var därifrån jag blödde. Istället flyttade jag min hand till läppen och kände ett litet jack i underläppen. Det måste varit därifrån jag blött. Jag sjönk trött ihop på golvet och började gråta. Tårarna landade i mina öppna handflator och sköljde bort det torkade blodet.

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Jag oroade mig över Alison. Faktum var att jag inte kunde äta för att jag hade så ont i magen. Om det enda som hänt Alison var att hon gått vilse hade vi hittat henne vid det här laget. Hon var ingen idiot, hade hon gått vilse hade hon hållit sig i närheten av byn och vi hade funnit henne. Jag delade inte mina misstankar med varken Lily eller Sirius men jag pratade med Peter och James.

"Jag tror något har hänt henne." sa jag och pillade nervöst på min kappa. James såg på mig.

"Som vadå?" frågade han efter en stund.

"Kidnappning." viskade jag för jag kunde inte förmå mig att säga det högt. Det var tyst så länge att jag börjat ångra att jag sa någonting. Tillslut viskade Peter:

"Jag med."

"Jag med." suckade James, "Jag vet inte varför men något med hela grejen ger mig kalla kårar. Till en början var jag irriterad över att hon var dum nog att försvinna men nu börjar jag tro att hon inte försvann utan blev tagen."

Vi fortsatte vårt letande i en liten gränd fast att vi alla redan hade gett, men det var jobbigare att sitta och göra ingenting. Jag såg mig omkring. Jag trodde inte att vi varit här. Vi undersökte platsen på måfå tills jag snubblade över något. Med rynkade ögonbryn tog jag upp det i handen och stirrade gapande på föremålet. En trollstav. Ett pip undslapp mig.

"Vad är det?" frågade Peter.

"Alisons trollstav." viskade jag. Både James och Peter kom närmare och såg på den. Jag tog upp min egen trollstav och riktade den mot Alisons.

"Prior incantato" mumlade jag och betraktade staven när den spottade ur sig sin senast använda trollformel. Röda gnistor.

"Det bekräftar våra misstankar." sa James med en skakig röst. Jag kunde inte säga någonting. Peter tog trollstaven ur min hand och darrade lite när han höll i den.

"De behöver få veta." sa han osäkert. "Eller hur?"

Jag mötte James blick och nickade långsamt. Ingen av oss ville vara den som talade om det för dem.

"Jag kan göra det." suckade Peter och halvsprang ut ur gränden. Jag var tacksam att han tog på sig att berätta för Sirius och Lily.

* * *

 **Peter Pettigrew**

Med trollstaven i handen joggade jag bort till bänken där Sirius och Lily satt. De verkade inte prata med varandra men ingen av dem grät längre. Istället satt de bara och stirrade ut i tomma luften.

"Vi hittade den här." sa jag försiktigt när jag kom fram. Lily såg upp och spärrade upp ögonen när hon fick syn på staven. Med skakade fingrar tog hon den ur min hand och torkade sig om ögonen. När Sirius fick syn på den tog han ett skutt upp från bänken och skrek i sina händer.

"Jag är en idiot. Hur kunde jag låtit henne gå?" sa han utan att kunna stå still. Lily snyftade till. Jag kände mig en aning illa tilld mods.

"Den senaste formeln var röda gnistor." fortsatte jag.

Sirius gav mig en förskräckt blick. "Då är det sant." sa han "Något hemskt har hänt henne."

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara på det. Kanske var det tänkt att jag skulle försäkra honom att inget hade hänt henne men det kunde jag ju inte. Lily grep plötsligt tag i min arm. Jag hoppade skrämt till och såg på henne. Ögonen var fortfarande blanka men såg arga ut.

"Håll i mig så att jag inte skadar honom." sa hon lågt.

"Va?" sa jag och förstod först inte, men när jag la märke till Lilys ilskna blick åt Sirius håll insåg jag vad hon menade. Jag blev torr i munnen. Antagligen var Lily starkare än mig och jag skulle inte kunna hålla henne tillbaka. Trots det tog jag ett grepp om hennes armar och försökte hålla i henne. Sirius tittade upp och rynkade ögonbrynen när han såg vad jag gjorde.

"Slingersvans, vad gör…?" började han men längre kom han inte för som jag befarade hade Lily redan tagit sig loss. Hon sprang fram mot Sirius och slog till honom i ansiktet med knytnäven. Jag hade aldrig sett henne bete sig på det sättet förut. Sirius tog förvånat ett steg bakåt och vinglade till. Huden på hans kind hade spruckit och några droppar blod rann ifrån såret. Han tryckte handen mot kinden i en smärtsam min. Lily skrek till och höll sig själv om handen. Jag var som förstenad.

"Vad är det som händer?" hörde jag en röst bakom mig fråga. Jag vände mig om och såg att Remus och James hade anslutit sig till oss.

* * *

Hoppas ni gillade det här kapitlet. Det blir bara mer och mer spännande!


	29. En ordentlig högerkrok

Tack så jättemycket till alla som läser, jag uppskattar det verkligen! Speciellt tack till Dr. M.E.B för dina kommentarer. De gör mig väldigt glad!

Hursomhelst så får ni nu fortsättningen på historien. Hur reagerar James på det Lily gjorde?

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

Jag såg upp på Sirius och kände en stark tillfredsställelse när jag såg hans kind. Förutom såret hade den blivit röd och börjat svullna upp. Han mötte min blick men såg inte arg ut. Min hand dunkade. Jag såg ner på den och såg att knogarna blödde. Kanske hade jag brutit handen. James och Remus kom springande mot oss.

"Vad är det som händer?" frågade James och såg ilsket på oss båda.

"Bra fråga." sa Sirius och lät sin hand falla så att James kunde se hans ansikte. Han spärrade upp ögonen och vände blicken mot mig. Jag kanske borde känna mig skamsen och skuldmedveten men det gjorde jag inte. Det kändes bra; jag kände mig stark. Jag la armarna i kors och ignorerade smärtan i handen.

"Åh, håll käften." muttrade jag.

"Lily?" sa Remus och först när jag mötte just hans ögon kände jag ett sting av skuld. Hans blick fick mig att titta bort. Remus gick fram och la två fingrar på Sirius kind. James kom fram till mig. Jag förväntade mig en utskällning men istället tog han min hand och undersökte den.

"Det var ett sjuhelvetes slag du fick in." sa han och försökte hindra sig själv från att le. Jag drog lite på munnen.

"Jag antar det." Jag ryckte på axlarna och blev väldigt medveten om James fingrar runt min hand.

"Den är nog inte bruten. Jag tror inte det i alla fall men jag är ju däremot ingen läkare." sa han och stoppade sin hand i fickan. Han tog upp ett papper och torkade försiktigt av mina knogar. Sedan släppte han min hand men jag önskade att han skulle hållit kvar den längre.

"Jag vet att du tycker att det här är Sirius fel, och det kanske det är, men kan du i alla fall försöka se det ur hans perspektiv. Han beskyller sig själv lika mycket som du gör, mer antagligen. Annars hade han inte reagerat som han gjorde på ditt slag." sa James och snuddade vid min kind med sin fingertopp. Jag ryste till vid beröringen.

"Om han inte tyckt att han förtjänade det så skulle han inte låtit dig slå honom. "

"Jag vet." suckade jag.

"Och jag vill verkligen inte behöva skälla på dig, för oss emellan tyckte jag det där var helcoolt, men du måste sluta lägga mer skuld på honom", sa han i en förebrående ton. "Och slå inte så jäkla hårt nästa gång." Det sista tillade han med ett litet leende och jag skrattade åt hans anspelning på att det skulle bli en nästa gång. "Jag är okej nu. Jag behövde bara få ett utlopp för mina känslor antar jag", sa jag till svar. "Kanske inte det snällaste att det var riktat mot Sirius men gjort är gjort."

James instämde. Hans ögon, omringade av långa, svarta ögonfransar var vackra. Jag slet blicken från hans ansikte och såg bakom honom. Remus och Sirius hade gått och jag kunde inte se dem längre. Peter var inte heller i närheten, han kanske följde efter dem. Jag såg på James igen, och när jag gjorde det kunde jag inte låta bli att undra varför jag varit så rädd för honom tidigare. Han skrämde mig inte nu. Han skrämde mig inte längre.

Jag lutade mig närmare honom och kände hur spänningen mellan oss blev intensivare. James la sin hand på min rygg och jag körde in ansiktet i hans tröja. Motvilligt kände jag hur tårar rann nerför mina kinder igen.

"Alison är tuff." viskade James intill mitt öra. "Hon kommer ta sig igenom det här."

Jag nickade. Han la en hand under min haka och lyfte mitt huvud så att jag mötte hans blick. Jag log lite och han tryckte sina läppar mot mina försiktigt. Jag besvarade kyssen och drog honom närmare mig. Vi stod så en stund, tryckta mot varandra, tills vi särade på oss. Jag vet inte vem det var som backade. James tog ett djupt andetag. Jag skrattade tyst och efter en stund stämde han in i skrattet.

"Du har ingen aning om hur länge jag har väntat på att få göra så." sa han och tog min hand. Jag såg på honom och kysste honom igen, på kinden den här gången.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Remus drog med mig bort. När jag frågade vad han höll på med muttrade han bara att vi skulle lämna Lily och James ifred. Jag var för bedrövad för att glädjas över dem just nu. Vi stannade bakom en husvägg och Remus vände sig mot mig. Hans ögon såg oroliga ut.

"Det är ingen fara, Månis." sa jag. "Jag klarar mig."

"Det är inte det jag är orolig över." svarade Remus och rynkade ögonbrynen. "Lily gick över gränsen och om Lily Evans av alla människor gör det vet jag inte vad som kommer hända med resten av oss om vi inte hittar Alison snart."

Han snuddade vid min kind och jag pep till av smärta.

"Ordentlig högerkrok den där bruden." sa jag i ett försök att lätta upp stämningen. Remus mumlade något jakande till svar men skrattade inte. Han drog fram sin trollstav ur byxlinningen och riktade den mot min kind.

"Episkey!" sa han och genast lättade smärtan i mitt ansikte. Det var något med Remus sätt att vara som fick mig att stirra på honom. Trots oron som syntes som rynkor i hans ansikte, var han ändå iögonfallande. Jag visste inte riktigt varför jag såg så på honom.

"Vad?" frågade han när han märkte mitt stirrande.

"Inget." sa jag snabbt och tittade bort. Jag insåg att jag rodnade. Varför visste jag inte. Jag tackade Remus utan att se på honom.

"Jag går bort och kollar till Peter." sa han och lät lite misstänksam. Jag nickade och passade på att titta på honom igen när han inte såg det. Han halvsprang ifrån mig ut från gränden och jag kände hur mina kinder blossade. Vad var det precis som hände?

* * *

Ja, Sirius, vad var det egentligen som hände? I nästa kapitel återvänder vännerna till Hogwarts. Är Alison med dem? Få reda på vad som egentligen hände med henne och varför Sirius plötsligt beter sig konstigt i kommande avsnitt. Hoppas ni gillade det här kapitlet!


	30. Framme

Efter uppehåll kommer här ett nytt kapitel om ni känner för att läsa det. Förhoppningsvis kommer ni att gilla det. Nu ska jag inte pladdra för mycket så varsågoda att läsa!

* * *

 **James Potter**

När höstlovet led mot sitt slut såg jag hur Lily började bli alltmer upprörd. Hon åt sämre, sov sämre och pratade nästan inte med någon. Jag undrade vad som hade hänt med Ali. Vi var nästan alla säkra på att hon hade blivit kidnappad men trolldomsministeriet hade inte varit intresserade av att hjälpa oss. Självklart hade de någonting "bättre" för sig.

Väl tillbaka på Hogwarts var ingen av oss som vanligt. De flesta eleverna hade fått höra nyheten om att Alison, Gryffindors bästa jagare, inte skulle återvända från lovet. Vissa gav oss medlidsamma blickar, andra blängde anklagande och en del såg riktigt sorgsna ut. Även lärarna betedde sig annorlunda. Speciellt McGonagall som alltid hade brytt sig speciellt mycket om Alison.

"Eran läxa till nästa veckan blir att skriva en biografi på tre pergament om en valfri person." sa McGonagall i slutet på vår lektion i förvandlingskonst. "Det behöver inte vara någon känd, bara någon riktigt person. Vem som helst som ni tycker om."

"Vem som helst?" frågade jag och flinade.

"Vem som helst." svarade McGonagall

"Precis vem som helst?" sa Sirius och sneglade på mig.

"Precis vem som helst." suckade hon.

"Jag väljer Sirius!" utbrast jag.

"Jag väljer James!" sa Sirius högt nästan precis samtidigt som jag.

Lily skrattade försiktigt. Det var första gången jag sett henne göra det på länge. "Vet du, du gick rätt in i det här."

McGonagall suckade igen men log. "Jag antar det." sa hon. "Evans, vill du stanna kvar ett ögonblick." Hon avslutade lektionen och vände sig sedan mot Lily. Jag stannade bredvid henne.

"Ja, professorn?" svarade Lily.

"Du kan gå Potter." sa Mcgonagall tyst. Jag skakade försiktigt på huvudet.

"Han kan stanna." sa Lily och klappade mig förstrött på armen.

"Låt gå då." sa professorn. "Jag ville bara säga hur bedrövad jag är för vad som hänt med...miss Haworth."

Lily bet sig i läppen och undvek att se på McGonagall.

"Tack så mycket, professorn." sa jag och la försiktigt en arm om Lily men hon drog sig snabbt undan.

"Om det finns något jag kan göra så är min dörr alltid öppen." fortsatte hon.

"Faktiskt…" sa Lily med en stämma som hotade att svika henne. "Skulle jag kunna få tala med professor Dumbledore?"

"Självfallet." svarade McGonagall och svepte med sig Lily ut från salen. Jag följde efter men en blick från Lily sa att hon inte ville det, så jag tog emot hennes böcker och satte stegen mot nästa lektion.

* * *

 **Alison Haworth**

Efter vad som kändes som flera dagar verkade det äntligen som att tåget höll på att sakta in. Jag hade mått illa konstant i alldeles för många timmar och plötsligt hade inte världen utanför verkat riktigt lika läskig. Jag försökte tänka efter var jag kunde befinna mig men eftersom jag inte visste varken i vilken riktning vi färdats, hur snabbt eller hur länge var det bara ett slöseri med tid. Jag la händerna på golvet och kände hur hjulen saktade in och slutligen stannade helt.

Plötsligt utbröt ett tumult ombord på tåget. Jag kunde inte se någon men jag kunde höra skor som gick och människor som pratade. Många människor. Visste alla de här människorna att jag var här?

"Hjälp!" började jag skrika. "Hjälp!"

Dörren till min vagn flög upp men jag hann inte se vem det var som öppnade den innan en påse föll över mitt huvud. Starka händer tog tag i mig och lyfte upp mig. Jag fäktade och sparkade allt vad jag orkade.

"Släpp mig!" skrek jag.

"Försiktigt, så jag inte tappar dig." sa en mansröst som inte alls var lika sträv som den som tidigare hade besökt mig. Jag slutade kämpa när jag insåg att det inte tjänade något till.

Efter några minuter släppte mannen ner mig och bad mig kliva in i en bil som tydligen stod framför mig. Jag gjorde som jag blev tillsagd med vemodet tryckandes mot bröstet. Väl i bilen lyckades jag skaka av mig påsen på mitt huvud och blinkade mot det plötsliga, starka ljuset.

"Ja, nu kan hon lika gärna få se." sa en kvinnoröst. Jag började undra vilka människorna som tagit mig var. Till en början hade jag trott att det var brottslingar men personerna som jag varit i kontakt med verkade inte direkt vara brottslings-typerna.

Jag såg mig omkring i bilen så fort mina ögon vant sig och såg att det satt en person i förarsätet, en annan person i passagerarsätet och en sista person till vänster om mig. Föraren var en ung man med svart, kort hår. Bredvid honom satt en kvinna med ilsket rött hår och blå ögon. Hon hade ett mjukt ansikte trots att hennes svarta kläder såg strikta och respektingivande ut. Jag kunde inte upptäcka ett enda veck på hennes klädnad. Det var mugglarkläder. Var de här personerna mugglare? Vad hade de i så fall gjort i Godric's Hollow? Personen bredvid mig var en smal, äldre man med grånande hår och en smal mun. Näsan var stor och passade inte riktigt det insjunkna ansiktet men trots det såg han inte rolig ut, utan bara sträng.

"Vilka är ni? Vad gör jag här?" sa jag en aning högre än jag menat. Genast kände jag mig inte rädd längre utan bara arg. Kanske var det mitt Gryffindor blod som talade.

"Mitt namn är Harmony." sa kvinnan och pekade på sig själv. "Det här är Blythe." Hon pekade på killen i förarsätet. Han lyfte på hatten när han hörde sitt namn. "Och det där är Aldrich."

"Du måste känna dig både rädd och omtumlad." sa Aldrich och jag kände igen rösten som mannen som pratat med mig i början på tågresan.

"Ni har kidnappat mig." sa jag och lät modigare än jag kände mig.

"Nej då!...eller jo...ja…jag antar det...men oroa dig inte, du kommer inte att komma till skada." fick Harmony fram.

"Var är vi?" sa jag ansträngt.

"Ja, Blythe, var är vi?" sa hon och vände sig till höger.

"Snart framme." mumlade han och rösten var densamma som den som burit mig.

De verkade inte alls vilja svara på mina frågor.

" _Kan någon förklara vad tusan det är som händer_?!" utbrast jag. Aldrich log nästan omärkligt där han satt.


	31. Dumbledores förbud

Så kul att ni är intresserade av fortsättningen! Här får ni ett lite längre kapitel att läsa och jag hoppas att ni gillar det!

 **Lily Evans**

Jag visste inte exakt vad jag skulle säga till Dumbledore, insåg jag, när McGonagall följde med mig till hans kontor, men jag hoppades att jag skulle komma på det när jag såg honom.

"Honungsnougat", sa McGonagall när vi kom fram till den fula stenfiguren och den började röra på sig. Jag klev upp på trappavsatsen och såg på professorn. Hon nickade och skyndade sedan därifrån.

När jag kom upp knackade jag försiktigt på dörren. Den gled upp av sig själv och jag klev långsamt in i kontoret. Jag hade varit här tidigare men aldrig ensam och jag kände mig lite nervös.

"Miss Evans", sa Dumbledore när han fick syn på mig. Han gick ner för trappan med sin purpurfärgade klädnad böljande bakom sig.

"Professor Dumbledore", sa jag och svalde.

Han satte sig bakom sitt skrivbord.

"Kom närmare, kära ni", sa han och vinkade hit mig. Jag tog några steg mot bordet.

"Jo, förstår ni, jag ville bara tala med er, öh, alltså om..." började jag men han hejdade mig med en hand.

"Jag tror att jag redan förstår varför ni är här", sa han vänligt.

"Jaså gör du?" frågade jag lite förvånat. I sanningens namn visste ju inte ens jag själv vad jag gjorde här riktigt.

"Uppenbarligen är ni orolig över er väninna, miss Haworth", sa han.

"Precis, men…"

"Och det kan inte ha känts bra när trolldomsministeriet inte tog er på allvar."

"Nej, det gjorde det inte. Men…"

"Så jag vill bara göra det tydligt att jag tar er på allvar, fröken Evans, och allt är i sin ordning."

"Jaså det är det?" sa jag osäkert. "Och, öh, varför är det så?"

Dumbledore log med hela ansiktet och sträckte fram sin hand. Jag tog den osäkert och lät honom dra mig några steg närmare bordet.

"Säg mig, Lily, har ni någonsin känt er ensam?"

"Ja självklart", svarade jag, en aning lugnare till mods av professorns vänlighet.

"Och har ni ibland känt er fullkomligt hjälplös?" fortsatte Dumbledore.

"Ja, det har hänt."

"Som föräldralös har nog miss Haworth känt precis så vid flera tillfällen."

Jag tänkte på min egen familj, nog för att min syster avskydde mig men jag hade i alla fall båda min föräldrar kvar.

"Ja, det gjorde henne väldigt ledsen vid flera tillfällen. Att hon inte hade några föräldrar menar jag", sa jag.

Jag förstod inte var Dumbledore försökte komma med det här.

"Det kan jag förstå", sa han. "Du måste vara väldigt glad över att du har dina föräldrar kvar, och de måste vara väldigt glada över att dem har dig."

"Ja, det är klart", svarade jag och började uppriktigt bli konfunderad över om professorn var riktigt frisk.

"Då kan jag tänka mig att du inte skulle vilja åsamka dina föräldrar samma smärta, eller värre därtill, som miss Haworth gått igenom?" sa Dumbledore och gav mig en genomträngande blick som fick alla mina tankar om att han inte var frisk att gå upp i rök. Denna man var lika klar i huvudet som en molnfri sommardag. Jag svalde.

"Ursäkta att jag frågar, professorn, men vad är det ni försöker säga?"

Dumbledore var tyst ett ögonblick och tryckte omsorgsfullt sina fingertoppar mot varandra. Han lät sin blick vandra över något i rummet, men jag vågade inte vända mig om för att se vad det var han tittade på. Tillslut lät han sina ögon falla på mig igen.

"Det jag försöker säga, miss Evans, är att ni och era vänner inte under några omständigheter får ta saken i egna händer och leta efter henne. Trolldomsministeriet, med hjälp av mig och alla andra lärare, kommer att ta tag i detta."

Jag trodde inte att jag hade övervägt att leta efter henne själv men när rektorn nu förbjöd mig att göra det genomsyrades jag av besvikelse.

"Men professorn…" började jag men blev avbruten.

"Det är för farligt. Jag vore inte värd min rektorstitel om jag hade låtit er försöka med något så otroligt dumdristigt och farligt."

Jag nickade utan att möta Dumbledore blick. "Jag förstår."

"Jag vill inte att ni förstår, jag vill att ni lovar."

Rektorns varning hade inte fått mig att känna mig bättre till mods över att bara sitta på mina händer och göra ingenting, tvärtom hade den fått mig att vilja göra något. Jag ville inte ljuga för Dumbledore men jag insåg att jag inte skulle få gå härifrån om jag inte lovade.

Jag bet mig i läppen. "Jag lovar."

"Bra, om det inte var något mer?"

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Nej, sir."

"Då så, ni kan alltid komma till mig."

"Tack, sir", sa jag och vände mig om för att lämna kontoret. Jag hörde Dumbledore sucka djupt innan jag lät dörren slå igen bakom mig.

 **Sirius Black**

"Sirius?"

Jag såg upp från min läxa i trolldryckskonst. Lily kom skyndande mot mig mellan bokhyllorna, vilket fick madam Pince att se väldigt besvärad ut.

"Jag har något jag måste prata med dig om", mumlade hon och såg mer beslutsam ut än jag sett henne på dagar.

Madam Pince skällde på henne när hon sprang förbi och hon kastade ur sig en halvhjärtad ursäkt. Jag la försiktigt ner min fjäderpenna och klappade på stolen bredvid mig.

"Jag har letat efter dig överallt. Varför är du inte i uppehållsrummet?" sa hon andfått när hon slog sig ner.

"Det var för många nyfikna elever där", muttrade jag.

Lily nickade förstående. "Jag var precis och talade med Dumbledore."

"Om Ali? Varför då? undrade jag och rynkade ögonbrynen.

"Jag vet inte om jag ska vara helt ärlig. Jag trodde att det skulle kännas bättre av någon anledning."

"Men det gjorde inte det?"

"Nej tvärtom." Hon skakade besviket på huvudet. Hon berättade om hela hennes möte med Dumbledore och för varje ord hon sa verkade hon bli mer upprörd.

"Han sa ju till och med att ministeriet inte tog oss på allvar! Och sen säger han att vi ska låta dem ta hand om det."

Jag kliade mig i ögonbrynet och funderade. "Vill du att vi ska leta efter henne?"

"Jag vet inte, men att lägga ärendet i händerna på några vuxna som inte tycker att detta är tillräckligt allvarligt känns inte bra."

Senare den kvällen när alla hade blivit uppdaterade satt vi i vår sovsal och diskuterade. Remus satt med benen i kors på sin säng med armen bakom huvudet. Jag visste inte varför jag la märke till det.

"Det låter lite konstigt", sa han och kliade sig på armen men han verkade inte särskilt upprörd till sinnes. "Men Dumbledore är en klok man. Han vet vad nog han talar om."

"Jag håller med Tramptass." sa James. "Vi kan inte bara överlåta det till ministeriet och sen tro att hon plötsligt ska dyka upp."

"Men vad tycker ni att vi ska göra? Ge oss ut efter henne på egen hand?" sa Peter misstroget.

"Kanske", sa jag utan att ta ögonen från Remus. Han mötte plötsligt min blick och jag kollade generat bort.

"Vi måste fokusera på vår utbildning", sa Remus vuxet. "Dumbledore har rätt i att det är farligt och vi är faktiskt inte ens myndiga."

"Vi kan ta hand om oss själva", fräste jag och ångrade sättet jag sa det på sekunden orden lämnade mina läppar. Jag undvek Remus blick. Vi alla satt tysta en stund.

"Jag tycker vi letar efter henne", sa James tillslut.

"Det kan vi inte!" sa Remus bestört.

"Men Ali behöver oss", sa jag.

"Dumbledore sa att de tar hand om det", sa Lily långsamt. "Jag vet inte om lösningen är att vi också försvinner. Då kommer ministeriet bara ha ännu fler saker att göra."

"Lily, du är hennes bästa vän. Du vet att ministeriet inte alls lägger tillräckligt mycket resurser på henne. Ska du bara ge upp henne?" sa jag till henne. Tvivel skymtade i hennes ögon.

"Jag vet inte…" mumlade hon mer till sig själv än oss.


End file.
